The Stray Leader
by Eraman
Summary: Sequal to the Strays and yes you must have read that before to get this. Something is not as it seems in London, why is he betraying them now? Why did he leave?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

It was a dark winter night and the starry skies were looking down on a dark street where the only thing out in the cold was the street lamps. At least… at first. Had you stood there you would soon here the soft sound of running paws in the deep snow. A form came crashing around the corner and almost ran into a street lamp as it slipped on the ice buried underneath the snow. The form was a grey tom with brown stripes. He was a thin thing and a shaggy thing but still strong and agile, his claws were long and his whiskers uncombed. That was what life as an alley cat, a stray, could do to you. His eyes were haunted and he was looking over his shoulder every now and then as he ran. He got looked forward and stopped in horror. In the dark he saw a silhouette of a cat.

"NO!" he screamed and ran to the side, into an alley, to avoid the other cat. When he got into the alley he realized it was a dead end.

"NO NO NO NO NO" he yelled frantically as he tried to climb up somewhere, anywhere, to avoid his pursuer. He turned around and saw the silhouette of the same cat but in the dim light he saw two more join it. His lips trembled and his paws could barely keep him up. He had tears going down his face.

"No please", he begged. "Please I… I don't want this."

His pursuers didn't say a word and someone walked past them and towards the terrified alley cat.

"No", the alley cat said. "No please, not him… not you."

The figure coming closer looked up at him and smiled.

"But brother", he said. "We are all the same and should unite as they did."

"No… No I don't want to… I… I wanna live on my own." He pressed against the wall.

"But brother dearest, we live together we survive together. Alone like this, you will not live to see the morning. This winter has been hard. Do you really believe you can just survive another week?"

"I… I know I can… please I don't want…"

The figure looked at him with cold, emotionless eyes.

"You, have no choice", he said.

"No", the alley cat begged. "No no no! NO!" the other cat held up something. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A light lit up the alley and when it was gone, the alley cat was lying in the ground and someone got closer to him. He opened his eyes, they were emptied of all emotions.

"Come", the figure above him said. "Let's go home brother."

The alley cat rose and stood tall.

"We live together", he said. "We survive together. We are the Strays."

The figure smirked so you could see his white teeth.

"Exactly", he said. "We are the Strays, let's go home brother."

They turned and started to walk to the end of the alley, where the three silhouettes were.

"Good job", the figure told one of them. "Keep this up."

"And your part?" the silhouette answered.

"You will get your part when I get mine."

"Haven't you already?"

"Have I?"

"I bring you soldiers and tribe members. You better give me what I demand", the silhouette and figured looked eyes and the figure shuddered. "Or you will wake up tomorrow finding no trace of your tribe… Stray leader."

The Stray leader cleared his throat.

"As you wish, tomorrow I will keep my part of the barging."

"The price just went up", the silhouette said as he and the other two beside him, and two across the street, left. "Pray to Bast that you can pay."

* * *

><p>Macavity was sitting on a roof top watching the town when he heard a soft thud behind him.<p>

"There's been one more", he said.

"I see", Griddlebone said as she got closer. "How many is it now?"

"Fifteen, one each night whatever is going on is big."

"How big?"

"I-don't-like-it big."

"And the Jellicles?"

"They don't know anything."

"And the Strays?"

"You know as well as I do that they haven't been seen for months."

"Their yard is still protected by that dog."

"Yes and he can keep it. Why would I want anything that useless mutt Alonzo owned?"

"Because you can't take being defeated?"

"He did not defeat me", Macavity snarled. "Our chess-game is not over yet."

"You think he's behind all this", Griddlebone asked looking at the dark city.

"No", Macavity said. "But I want to know who is." He turned around and walked inside. Griddlebone made to follow but he gave her an order:

"Find him, I want my dark comrade."

Griddlebone sighed.

"Fine give me the easy jobs", she grumbled and left. "How do you find a monster in London?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC So what do you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Alonzo stretched and yawned before getting up from TSE 1 looking around for any of his friends. He could see Admetus help a pregnant Tantomile around. MQ, Misto and Quaxo, were practicing their powers, Cori and Amazon was nowhere in sight and he knew Exotica was in the den resting. She was soon due to give birth to their kittens.

"Hello there", a voice said and a scarlet tom appeared beside him. "How's life treating ya Alonzo?"

"Fine Strong and you?" Alonzo looked at the scarlet stray.

"Meh can complain ya know. So when will those housecats get here?"

"In spring probably", Alonzo said and shrugged. "Well Munk's gonna be here soon checking up on us. He's the protector after all."

"I thought that was your job."

"It is, but it's also Munk's job. You see-"

"Munkustrap is first protector and Alonzo is his second in command", Cori said walking up to them. "But in winter Zo is head of the yard."

"This is our first winter here Ori", Alonzo said.

"So not true. When we were kittens-"

"We banned together and kept warm. I was not-"

"Letting the rest of us do something foolish so you acted like a leader", Admetus said calmly.

"Why are you two always ganging up on me", Alonzo asked with a grin.

"Because it's fun?" Cori asked.

"It won't be fun when I tear that grin of your face", Alonzo said sweetly and Strong chuckled.

"You cats are odd."

"I couldn't agree more", Amazon said as she came bouncing towards them happily.

"Hey you're one of us", Admetus said.

"Addie baby", she said teasingly. "I haven't been a Stray-member half as long as you have."

"Stray", Strong asked with big eyes. "Stray as in the tribe the Strays?"

"Yeah", Alonzo said looking at him and Strong looked at Alonzo's face and saw the scars on his cheek, from Munkustrap's claws. Strong flew up.

"YOU ROCK!" he yelled.

"Huh", Admetus asked.

"I heard all about you on the streets! How you messed up Macavity's plans! How you made him run with his tail between his legs! How you chased him off like the pollicle he really is! How you-"

"Okay okay", Alonzo said and laughed. "We get it strong."

"You're awesome."

"No", Alonzo said. "We are just a tight family."

"Awesome", Strong said again.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fan club", Exotica said as she came walking over softly. Alonzo jumped down from TSE 1 and hurried over and picked her up and carried her.

"I can walk on myself Zo", she said.

"Barley", the toms, save Strong, and Amazon said. They had this discussion every day. Admetus helped Alonzo get her onto the car and Cori and Amazon made it comfortable for her with a pillow Alonzo had been sitting on, to protect from the snow.

"Stop making such a fuss", Exotica groaned.

"Honey", Alonzo said as he put her down. "We only care for the health of all of you."

"How many is in there", Strong asked and then blushed when they all looked at him.

"Two or three", Exotica said.

"No", Tantomile said as she and MQ came over. "Four."

"How do you", Exotica said and Tantomile looked at her. "Oh…"

Admetus and Cori helped her up and Misto conjured out another pillow.

"Aw I wish I could get pregnant and be fussed over", Amazon said with a dreamy look on her face.

"You will be", Cori said and was tackled by his mate, he landed between Tantomile and Exotica, they took their chance and sat close to him.

"Help!" Cori said as the queens started to purr and cuddle with him.

The toms just turned around ignoring him.

"Come on guys", Cori said.

"No", they all said, Strong was also used to this by now.

"Please", Cori begged.

"Nah", Admetus said. "I don't have the strength."

Cori crossed his arms and looked annoyed as the queens kept cuddling and teasing him.

"You're all evil", he said.

"We know", the queens said.

"Makes you wonder", Alonzo said calmly. "Am I the dad of Ica's kittens or is Ori? OW!"

Exotica had put her claws into his tail and they looked at each other with fond smiles.

"Violent today are we", Alonzo smirked.

"Baby isn't I always?"

Alonzo got over to her and kissed her nose.

"I know, that's why I love you so much", he said.

"You seem to be alright", a voice said and they looked down and saw Munkustrap watch them.

"Hey Munksy", Alonzo grinned and rose. "How have you been buddy?"

Munk jumped up. "Fine, a bit worried about you and…" he saw Strong. "Who's this?"

Strong blushed again which didn't show on his scarlet fur.

"This is Strong", Alonzo said and smiled. "He's been spending the winter with us and wants to ask you something."

"What", Munkustrap asked.

"I… I would like to join the Jellicle tribe", Strong said and stood tall.

Munkustrap looked at him. "Why?"

"Life on the streets are hard and dangerous these days", Strong said sadly. "If you don't join a tribe you'll die… if you can't find a nice human home." The last was said with sarcasm. Alonzo rolled his eyes, a cat with no love for humans.

"I have a nice human home", Munk said.

"You're so lucky", Strong said sarcastically. "I have nothing against housecats… just the things living with them."

Munk rolled his eyes. "You can stay for as long as you like Strong, but only Old Deuteronomy can say if you're going to be a Jellicle or not."

"When will he get here?"

"When spring is here."

"Are all Jellicles hiding out in their warm and cozy homes", Amazon asked.

"Some may stop by since it's not as cold now", Munkustrap said and looked at her.

"A storm is coming", Cori, Ad and Alonzo said at the same time.

"Hey I thought Mil and Ori were the mystical twins", Misto grinned. "Not you three."

"We would be triplets if that was the case", Cori said, trying to get away from the queens. But he didn't have much success. Alonzo rose again and jumped down and walked towards the gate.

"Guys", he called. "It's time."

"Time", Munk asked in confusion as Ad and Cori jumped down, followed by MQ and Strong. "Time for what?"

"Oh they are just making a round", Amazon said. "No biggie."

"A round", Munk asked.

"Munk", Alonzo said and looked at the gate. "Do you know when most queens on the streets abandon their kittens or try to kill them?"

"No…"

"In winter", Ad said darkly. "Slimmer chance of them surviving the cold."

"Have you found anyone yet?"

"Only dead ones", Alonzo said. "Come on guys, Amz have Munk help you if you need it."

"Sir yes sir!" Amazon yelled and saluted him.

"Did they do this when you lived in the other yard", Munk asked.

"No", Tantomile said. "Because those winters weren't as cold as this one."

"It's amazing that strays are so loyal…"

"We live together, we survive together", Exotica said calmly.

* * *

><p>Griddlebone was crawling through an old coal shaft in an old fabric, she didn't like what it did to her fur and even though being a cat, she couldn't see a thing.<p>

"Why must he always send me to find this creepy cat", she grumbled.

"Because you are a bug", a voice said and she felt cold steel at her throat. "And bugs love creeps."

"Put that thing away."

"I don't think so, now what does mister big-shot want this time eh? Another killing, kidnapping, theft?"

"I don't know all I know is that he wants you."

She heard soft thuds around her and swallowed as she saw two pair of eyes in front of her. She never liked to get this cat to Macavity, she always got hurt or scared.

"If it isn't our favorite Persian queen", another voice said. "What does the old rug want now?"

"Me", the first one said and she felt the steel move from her throat. "Get going then Bonnie." She scrambled back the way she came and before following he turned to the amber eyes.

"Kaita", he said.

"Yes Finie", Kaita said and hurried up to him.

"You know what to do. I want the Stray leader soon."

"Of course."

"Just follow the plan and nothing can go wrong."

"Who do you take me for, Esero?"

"'Who do you take me for Esero'", Esero mocked and swiped at Kaita who dodged and with a chuckle ran out. "You shouldn't let him act like that, he reminds me of you Fin."

"So… That's a good thing. Now ol' big-shot is calling."

"Yeah… so what am I supposed to do?"

"Eavesdrop isn't that what your name suggest?"

"My name means spy and you know it."

Finie smirked and left.

* * *

><p>Later that night Munk found Alonzo a top a huge junk pile. He climbed up and sat beside him.<p>

"Hey", he said.

"Hi Munk."

"You didn't find anyone?"

"Only one… but it was too late."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you know that some say that stars are the kittens taken from this world watching us?"

"No", Munk said. "But now I know."

"It's a comforting thought… at least the dead ones are in a better place. They don't have to live through this cold."

"Yeah but in summer it will get warm… Will you survive that long?"

"As long as we're together it's fine."

"What did Exotica mean with 'we live together, we survive together'?"

Alonzo chuckled. "Nothing Munk, nothing I would explain anyway."

"How come?"

"Because you already know the answer", they smiled at each other and then Munk looked at the sky. The sky was lit up by a flash.

"Whoa!" he said and flew up.

"What is it Munk", Alonzo asked and got up too.  
>"Did you see that?"<p>

"See what?"

"That flash!"

"What flash?"

"It lit up the entire sky! How couldn't you have seen it?"

"I did-"

"Did you guys see that", Strong yelled up at them and Munk hurried down to meet him. "It was the sixteenth flash I've seen."

Alonzo didn't listen, he looked out into the dark and narrowed his eyes before jumping down, not knowing a pair of amber eyes watched him from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Malurina - Why is the summary driving you nuts?**

**dariella - I take it you like the Strays?**

**Quill of Thoughts - You'll have to see ;)**

**raptoregg64 - I'm not gonna say :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

They were all resting that morning, one big ball of fur, when a call was heard.

"HELP!"

Alonzo, Strong and Admetus flew up and sprung into action at once. They could hear the calls for help, and the snarling of a dog.

"This way", Strong yelled and hurried towards the sound. When they got to the gate they saw it was closed so they climbed over it. But at the top they froze, below them they saw a black and red tabby tom trying to avoid a German Sheppard. The tom seemed to be hurt in his front leg.

"What do we do", Strong asked.

"Simple", Alonzo said and jumped down onto the dog, Ad following.

"Of course", Strong said matter-of-factly and followed them. The injured tom stared at them as the Sheppard tried to shake them off. Ad locked eyes with him for a bit and then smiled softly and continued to trash the dog. After a little while it ran off.

"And stay away", Ad yelled. Alonzo ignored him and Strong shouting things after the dog and turned to the tabby cat and helped him up.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"Yeah I'm jus' fine", the tabby said. "Who are you cats?"

"I'm Alonzo, this is Admetus and Strong." They grey tom nodded at the tabby and the scarlet one made a bow. "Who're you?"

"Name's Kaita", the tabby said and tried to straighten himself up but winced. "Thanks for your help bu' I better ge' going."

"Where?" Admetus asked.

"Haven' you heard?"

"Heard what?"

Kaita looked around. "Word on the stree' is tha' someone is kidnapping stray cats."

"What?" Strong yelled.

"Let's talk about it inside the yard", Alonzo said and the three Jellicles jumped up the fence easily but Kaita just stood there.

"Well come on then", Ad yelled.

"Righ'", Kaita said and walked up to the fence and turned his back to it. He reached up with his tail and encircled a hole in it and with his right front paw helped pulling himself up, while he pushed with the hind paws, the left one was injured. Doing that he soon climbed the fence and jumped down on the other side. The Jellicles stared at him.

"Wha'", Kaita asked.

"How did you do that with your tail?" Admetus asked in awe.

"I go' full control over my entire body", Kaita said with a shrug. "Tha' includes the tail." As to proof his point he used his tail to grab a can and throw it up and catching it, repeating it a few times before throwing it away. Admetus and Strong stared at him in awe.

"Come this way", Alonzo said.

* * *

><p>"And that's how i' is on the stree'", Kaita said. "Strays and alley cats disappear every day without a trace."<p>

"Any idea on who's doing this", Cori asked, his eyes were narrowed because he couldn't read this tom's thoughts.

"None, some say it's old 'Tivity trying to build a new army."

"But you don't think so?"

Kaita shrugged. "I think it's the humans getting better a' catching cats."

"What of the flashes", Strong asked. "I've seen about ten."

"Sixteen", Kaita said. "No one knows what i' is. I've heard rumors of no' even old 'Tivity knowing what it is."

"He won't be happy about that", Alonzo sniggered.

"But then what is it?" Exotica asked.

"Probably a human thing", Alonzo said quickly. "Don't worry about it."

Kaita smirked. "Some say it's another tribe behind i'."

"Who", Strong asked and Kaita shrugged.

"Cats talk so much."

"Who are they saying is behind it?" Alonzo asked sternly.

"His name is…" Kaita didn't continue because he lost consciousness and toppled down the TSE 1.

"Kaita", Ad exclaimed and jumped down and hoisted the smaller tom up into his arms. "He's out cold?"

"How far did he say he ran", Alonzo asked.

"All across town with a dog after him", Ica said. "Take him to the medical den."

Admetus nodded and hurried off, Alonzo looked at the grey city.

* * *

><p>Macavity looked at the tom in front of him. This tom was black, with dark brown tail, ears and a dark brown star on his chest, it had eight rays.<p>

'_That can't be natural_', Macavity thought.

"You asked for me sir", the tom said.

"Yes Finie I did."

"What for sir?"

"There is something going on in this town that I'm not aware of."

"I see sir."

"I want you to figure out what's going on, and slay the one behind it."

"Sir." The tom bowed as he accepted the mission. "What do I need to know?"

"Flashes, sixteen of them have been seen around this city at night. The humans don't see it and every time I send henchcats to check it out, all they found is a sooth circle in the snow."

"Do you think it is magic that has been used sir?"

"Yes."

"What kind of magic?"

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't call for you would I Finie?"

"Of course sir." They locked eyes and Macavity could barely keep back a shudder. Finie smirked. "It's cold in her today isn't it sir?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just trembled sir as if you were cold." His smirk widened and turned more sinister. "Or are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Of course not sir", Finie said and bowed. "I will go now." He turned and walked out.

"He's dangerous", a voice said and Macavity looked up. All he could see in the dark was a pair of blue-green-grey eyes. "Don't you trust us anymore?"

"Yes he is dangerous and when have I ever trusted you Typhon", there was a soft thud as someone landed on the stone floor and black tom walked out into the faint light.

"Me, never", he said but then smirked. "But my brother on the other paw… yes."

"Your brother is a dangerous, cruel and crazy cat Typhon."

"You know he would see that as a compliment."

"I am aware of that."

Typhon looked at the door and snorted.

"Finie", he said and looked back at Macavity. "Do you even know what that name means?"

"It can be worse than chairing the name of a mythological monster", Macavity said.

Typhon smirked. "You fear him."

"I do not fear him." Macavity growled.

"Yeah you do. You can see that he somehow is a fake and you know that when you figure it out…" he looked at the door where Finie had disappeared. "You are a dead cat."

"You're stepping over Typhon."

"Stepping over into what Macavity", Typhon smirked.

"One more cocky comment from you and I-"

"You'll what?" Typhon said. "Kill me, hurt me. My dear you can't get close to me."

"I could raise my paw right now", Macavity did. "And let loose a lightning at you."

"No you won't", Typhon stated.

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes. I. Will."

They looked at each other and then Typhon smirked wider.

"Would you really want to get rid of me Maca?"

"Would save me from headaches."

"But then… who would save you from Chimera?"

Macavity lowered his paw and Typhon smirked again.

"I thought so", he said and then sniffed in the air. "Are you sure we are alone?"

"If you don't have any more Shadows lurking around then yes."

"If you say so Maca… Well I have better things to do."

"What exactly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Typhon said and was gone.

"I can't trust anyone", Macavity growled.

"You can trust me Mac", Griddlebone said as she walked over.

"So Typhon was right… there was someone else here."

"Yes, I had to make sure that your monster didn't kill you."

"Finie is a bit of a monster… but he is effective."

"And the Shadows?"

Macavity groaned. "The Shadows are dangerous to mess with and they aren't loyal to anyone but themselves… however they are like cats are most."

"Oh?"

Macavity smirked. "Nothing makes you so eager to serve as a little jealousy."

"You're using Finie and his crew to make Chimera jealous?"

"No, not Chimera. Chimera is the head of the group I work with mostly, but even Chimera has a master. He has grand master Kronos."

Griddlebone paled.

"Kronos?" she asked in terror.

"Yes the very same cat your lover feared", Macavity said.

"You can't trust Kronos Mac, he will kill you sooner or later!"

"Maybe… but not if I kill him first."

* * *

><p>He was the Stray leader, he was the one looking after the strays of London. They were all gathered in the car park where the Strays had lived. The place was full of cats, toms, queens, kittens and old cats and sick cats. He looked to the side and saw his soldiers practicing. Soon, soon they would be able to get to Macavity and slay him, all that was needed was to pull some of the henchcats to their side. That would be easy, especially with his group of five that always got one to follow him every night. Every night was the same, they headed out to find a stray, grownup or kitten, it didn't matter and with help of his smooth talking or the magic object his friends had given him no one could object.<p>

"We live together", he said to no one in particular. "We survive together." He smirked. "Macavity or the Jellicles won't even know what hit them." He touched his cheek where the scars were.

"He thinks I've forgiven him", he spat. "I will never forgive him for what he's done. Trying to kill my kittens, forcing us to leave." He clenched his fist with claws bared, which resulted in blood leaking out. "Mark my words you will regret the day you did this to me and my family." He laughed and the kittens close to him did the same, just because he did. But above him, in a black car hood a pair of eyes was watching him. These eyes belonged to a black tom with blue ears, a blue stripe down to his nose, a blue stripe on his left leg, two blue patches in his fur and a blue tail.

"Wait till Finie hears about this", Esero said and hurried off without a sound.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Quill of Thoughts - Soon enough for you?**

**raptoregg64 - Yup they are gonna have kits ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

A few days went by and every night and sometimes at day the flash had been seen. Alonzo had been up all night watching the sky and been out on the streets but hadn't seen a thing. Kaita had recovered and was resting in the den he shared with Strong. Alonzo was awoken by laughter from outside. He rose and yawned and tucked his sleeping mate in before going outside. He grinned when he saw MQ playing with Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Electra, Etcetera and Jemima. The heat had come yesterday and with it some rain so now almost all snow was gone, but it left a lot of dirt and mud.

"Hi there handsome", said a voice and he grinned when he saw his 'sister'.

"Hi Bomba", he said and they greeted each other with a nuzzling.

"You look healthy", she said. "A bit on the skinny side and fluffier."

He rolled his eyes. "Bomb it's been winter, we all get fluffier."

She smiled. "So I heard we had a newcomer."

"Well two actually", Alonzo jumped down on the ground and she followed.

"Does Munk now?" she asked.

"No Kaita came a few days ago and Munk hasn't been here since he met Strong."

"Well he's here now, as is the entire tribe."

"Right… Can you do me a favor and gather everyone while I get the newcomers?"

"Sure thing sugar", she said and hurried off.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Alonzo, Storm and Kaita rejoined them.<p>

"I hate other cats staring at me", Storm mumbled as they got to the tire.

"Ignore it for now", Alonzo soothed. "You know, curiosity is a cat trait."

"A good one or a bad one", Kaita asked.

Alonzo was about to answer but Munk cut him off.

"Welcome to the Jellicle tribe, Storm and… sorry I forgot your name."

"No worries Munkustrap", Kaita said and jumped onto the tire. "The name is Kaita."

"Kaita", Jemima repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Well… err… i' means… uh…"

"You don't know do you", Tugger asked.

"I do… I jus' can' find i' on the hard drive." He knocked on the side of his head.

"Are the two of you homeless", Jelly asked.

"Yes", Strong said.

"Streets are my home", Kaita said.

"Oh great more dirty strays", Tugger spat and Kaita unsheathed his claws and snarled.

"What's tha' fluffy", he growled.

"Whoa whoa", Alonzo grabbed the red and black tabby before he could fly at Tugger. "Tugger just wants to make you mad, ignore him."

"It's not hard when you put your mind to it", Admetus called.

"Fuck off creep", Tugger yelled at him but Admetus acted as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Poin' proofed", Kaita said.

The Jellicles started to chat about how the winter had been, no one noticed that Alonzo disappeared from the clearing. During their talk Skimble suddenly asked:

"Have you lads and lasses here at the yard seen those odd flashes?"

The stray cats looked at each other and then nodded.

"Yeah", Admetus said. "Every night one appears."

"Only one", Jenny asked.

"Yes", Cori said. "We still don't know what causes it and who's behind it."

"Yes we do!" Strong exclaimed and everyone looked at him. But he was looking at Kaita. "Come on Kaita!"

"Huh?" the tabby said.

"A few days ago you nearly told us the name of the one behind it!"

"It's only rumors", Kaita mumbled.

"Spit it out Kaita", Munk said.

"Fine… I told you tha' the word on the stree' is tha' strays keep disappearing righ'?"

The former Strays nodded while the Jellicles listened carefully.

"The word is also tha' every time tha' flash is seen", Kaita went on. "A new stray's gone."

Suddenly the sky lit up by a flash.

"That's never happened before", Admetus said and rose.

"He's getting bolder", Kaita said.

"Who is Kaita", Cori asked.

"The tom calls himself the Stray leader."

"That's absurd!" Jenny yelled and a lot of different objections were heard.

"Quiet!" Munk yelled and everyone looked at him. "Kaita are you sure he's called Stray leader?"

"Yes." The tabby answered.

"But that can't be", Quaxo said.

"Why?"

"Because the Stray leader is here", Misto said and Kaita's eyes widened.

"Who?" he asked.

"Alonzo has been the Stray leader. Tell him Zo. Zo?" Misto looked around. "Where did he go?"

"Alonzo", Munk yelled and looked around, various cats started to call out to the patch tom but no one got an answer.

"Where can he be?" Admetus asked.

"I'll find him", Cori said and focused his mind but then frowned.

"Ori", Tantomile said, she was holding an arm around Exie's shoulders. "Ori what's wrong?"

Cori looked at them. "I can't find his mind."

"Sweet EC no", Exie gasped and covered her mouth as tears started to form on her face.

"What does that mean", Pouncival asked.

"We made a pact", Admetus said. "That we would never EVER shut our minds to our tribe members, to our family. Then only exception…" Admetus trailed off.

"If you got killed", Tantomile said.

* * *

><p>Alonzo had d been watching the gate when a young kitten ran by it, it had been followed by a bunch of cats grinning evilly. His senses told him this was something serious so while Kaita and Strong were introduced he ran off to find this kid before something could happen. Alonzo followed the scent and soon found an alley. He looked inside and saw a little kitten at the end of it. The kitten was hugging himself tight and was shaking all over. Alonzo couldn't see anyone else so he walked towards the kitten.<p>

"Kid are you alright", he asked as he got closer and the kitten whimpered. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

The kitten looked at him.

* * *

><p>He looked at his gathered troops in the alley.<p>

"We are not yet ready to take on Macavity and his henchcats so this will be the first test", he said. "The Jellicles have many strong toms. Kill as many of them as you can."

Everyone nodded and they left.

* * *

><p>"He can't just have… he can't", Misto said and rubbed a paw over his face. "No. This is wrong."<p>

"Then what do you think happened", Munkustrap asked him and Misto turned to him.

"For some reason Alonzo saw it better not to let Cori have contact with him", he said darkly. "Alonzo can't be killed just like that. Not just like that. He was here Bast damn it! He was right here!"

"Misto", Admetus began but then his eyes widened. They followed his gaze and they saw Alonzo walk towards them, an indifferent look on his face.

"Zo!" Quaxo exclaimed happily.

"Where were you", Munk called as Alonzo walked closer to them. "We got worried."

Alonzo didn't answer he just continued to look indifferent.

"Kaita says that the one behind it calls himself the Stray leader", Demeter said. "But that can't be true I mean… you're here."

He walked closer to them and looked at Munkustrap. Kaita had been watching Alonzo's paws and saw the claws slowly, and soundlessly, unsheathe. He ran forward.

"Munk watch out!" He yelled, Munk turned to him and when he turned back he saw Alonzo swiped at him. Munk dodged the swipe.

"Zo what the hell", he yelled and looked at his best friend. Alonzo looked at him and suddenly, dark growls were all around them and a lot of toms and queens appeared all of them looking indifferent but with claws out, teeth bared… ready to kill.

"Zo", Exie said and hugged Quaxo and Misto close to her worriedly. "What's going on?"

Alonzo didn't look at them as he said in a monotone voice:

"Kill them."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Chirochichi - Happy you like them, I think they're getting quite a fanclub :P**

**Quill of Thoughts - Mac is an idiot and are you sure you know who it is?**

**Jenna the Writer - Then tell me I want to hear your suggestion. **

**raptoregg64 - *grins***

**Malurina - Now old Tivity is actually 'not there'.**

**Roselna - *hands handkerchief***


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The calm clearing turned from just that to a warzone.

"Misto", Cori yelled fighting off a queen and a tom. "Take the kittens and pregnant queens somewhere safe!"

"Right", Misto said and made a grab for Quaxo.

"No Mio I can fight!" Quaxo said and Misto nodded before teleporting away with the kittens, except Plato and Quaxo, and Exie and Tantomile. Alonzo and Munkustrap was standing facing each other as the enemy cats threw themselves at the Jellicles, tearing into their bodies and getting torn into in return.

"Why Zo", Munk said as they started to circle one another. "Why are you doing this?"

"No one but strays shall live", Alonzo said in that monotone voice. "Vengeance will be ours."

"What vengeance?"

Alonzo flew at him and Munk was ready for the impact. The two toms tore and bit and clawed each other sending fur flying into the air.

* * *

><p>Admetus kicked a tom off of him, hit a queen in the face and slammed her into another tom. He and Cori was battling back to back, both having minor injuries.<p>

"This doesn't make any sense", Ad yelled as he kicked a queen away from him. "Why would Zo just attack us?"

"He wouldn't", Cori said. "The Zo we know would never do anything like this."

"Then what's going on?"

'_Duck Ad_', Cori thought and they both ducked and two toms collided above their heads.

"Where does all these cats come from?" Skimble yelled fighting two toms.

"The streets", Strong yelled knocking the heads of two queens together, hard. "I've seen a lot of them around on the streets and in the alleys."

"So they are all dirty strays", Tugger said fighting off two queens.

"TUGGER!" Cassandra yelled as a tom threw what looked like a spear at him. But it didn't hit, a tail swung around it and grabbed it.

"Thanks", Kaita said and swung the weapon at the cats advancing on him from behind while he used his paws and teeth to fight off the ones in front of him.

"How does he do that?" Ad asked and got a fist in the face. He tumbled over the ground and when he looked up a queen was about to pierce his heart with a knife. Something came flying from her left and she was knocked off, more things came flying and Ad saw that it was scrap metal. He sat up and saw Quaxo using his powers with an angry look on his face.

"Stay away from my family!" he yelled at the queen. But he failed to notice the tom behind him, but the tom never put a paw on him as a lightning hit him in the back, sent him above Quaxo's head and into the clearing where he rose and looked just as indifferent as before.

"Aw come on!" Misto said as the tom jumped at them again. "What's wrong with these cats?"

"Huh", Quaxo asked dodging the attack aimed at him.

"None of them are saying anything, they aren't even snarling! Look at them Q! They have no expressions!"

Quaxo did and saw that all of the enemy cats had indifferent looks on their faces and their eyes were dull.

"'ELP!" Teazer screamed.

"Teazah!" Jerrie cried in horror as he saw a huge tom toss her over his shoulder. Alonzo looked up from Munkustrap's face. The patched tom had managed to overpower Munkustrap and had been pressing him down on the ground.

Now he just let the tabby go, walked up to the cat holding a struggling Teazer, and to the surprise of all Jellicles he hit the tom in the head. The tom turned to him, they had eye contact for a bit, before the tom throw Teazer onto an old mattress and attacked Jerrie. Alonzo turned back to Munk who was trying to get up but he fell again.

Alonzo walked towards him with an indifferent look still on his face and raised his claws. But a streak of grey flew over Munk and Alonzo was tackled to the ground, dragging his attacker with him.

"Fight someone your own size!" Admetus yelled as they tumbled over the ground. Ad ended up on top looking into Alonzo's eyes and his own eyes widened.

"Zo you in there", he asked because the tom wasn't moving, not even making a face and his eyes were dull. "Yohoo anybody home?" Ad waved a paw in front of his friend's face. "Hey wake up! Come on man I know you are in there! Snap out of it! YAOW" he screamed when pain soared into his waving paw. Alonzo had buried his teeth in Ad's paw, still looking completely indifferent.

"NO!" Ad suddenly heard and turned around and saw Jelly holding on to someone. "ASP!"

"JERRIE!" Teazer's scream echoed through the clearing.

"BOMBA!" Demeter screamed. All three cats whose name had been called were badly injured.

"That does it!" Ad yelled and punched Alonzo in the face with his free paw and when Alonzo let go, Ad grabbed his shoulders and threw him as hard as he could. Alonzo's body slammed into an old car door with a sickening crack. But the patch tom just got up and looked at him again. Ad turned slightly green because he could see that Alonzo's shoulder and knee was dislocated. But the patch tom walked towards him, not showing any sign of surrender… or pain.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna lose Munk", Cori said tiredly as he helped the protector up. "For each of us there are four of them and they don't stop fight when they're injured. If we continue like this we'll all die."<p>

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Munk asked.

"Mio!"

The tuxedo tom appeared beside them, holding an unconscious Quaxo by his side.

"What Ori", Misto asked.

"Can you somehow put up a shield to block these cats from hurting us?"

"Yes… but that would mean that Zo too…"

"We must worry about that later", Cori said.

* * *

><p>"Get off of him!" Amazon yelled and jumped onto Alonzo's back trying to pull him off of Admetus who was unconscious after Alonzo had slammed his head into a trashcan a few times. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The tom just pushed her back, turned to her and walked towards her.<p>

"You bastard", Amazon growled. "Is breaking hearts a habit of yours?"

Alonzo gave no answer to her.

"Hey I'm talking to you", she yelled. "You could at least be polite enough to answer!" Again he didn't answer. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked at his, to her oddly non-emotional, face and eyes. She hesitated with her attack and looked at him.

"You're not really Zoey… are you?" She got no mutual answer, only a kick in the stomach. She groaned and hugged her stomach and sank to her knees before bending forward. "Yep defiantly not Zoey." Alonzo raised a clawed paw.

"Now Mio!" Cori yelled and the little conjurer focused all his strength on creating a kind of barrier around the Jellicles. All the other cats were pushed back, as was Alonzo. The enemies started to hit the barrier but nothing happened. Then a strange sound was heard, it sounded deep like a medieval horn or something. Alonzo looked up as did all the other cats and they all, except Alonzo, ran. He turned to look at the tribe with his indifferent look.

"Why", Munk asked him staggering up to him. "Why Zo what did we do to make you do this?"

"All that is not a stray must perish under the paws of vengeance", Alonzo said in that monotone voice.

"What about the loyalty of our tribe", Cori yelled as he and Amazon got Admetus up.

"My loyalty is to the Stray leader", Alonzo answered.

"What", Munk asked confused. "But you are the Stray leader!"

"I only serve the Stray leader", Alonzo said and as if he wasn't hurt at all, jumped onto the fence, turned and looked at them. "We will not stop until the Stray leader is content." Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Misto let the barrier fall and fell himself, Plato caught him and Quaxo, not without trouble though. He nearly dropped them.<p>

"Take care of the wounded", Munk said. "These cats will return… we must be prepared."

* * *

><p>A few hours later most cats, without too critical wounds met at the tire.<p>

"What the hell happened today", Munk said. "Does anyone have any idea to why Alonzo, ALONZO would turn on us?"

"I always said we can't trust that dirty stray", Tugger said and got hissed and growled at. "Stop that!"

"We must figure out what was going on", Munk said. "Did anyone notice something odd in these cats' behavior?"

"Other than not acknowledging pain and being out of it", Plato asked and shook his head. "Not so much."

"What do you mean being out of it", Jenny asked him.

"None of the cats I fought showed any emotions or said anything, they didn't even twitch when they got hurt."

"I noticed that too", Ad said and winced in pain and Tantomile gently helped him sit up better. "Zo didn't acknowledge me at all. His eyes were dull and… dead. It's like the human's said: 'the lights are on but no one is home'."

"They were here but still not", Demeter said from her place close to Munk.

"So you mean it wasn't Alonzo who turned on us", Cassandra asked.

"No it was Zo alright", Cori said.

"Most of him anyway", Amazon said. "He fought like Zo… mostly."

"What do you mean lassie", Skimble asked.

"Well Zo never kicks a queen in the stomach like he did me…" she rubbed her stomach. "Too hard kicks can… hurt the uterus and make a queen… sterile… Zo would never do that."

"Or just bite like he did to me", Ad mumbled. "Headbutt someone he would do… but not bite like that."

"Oh because headbutting is so much better", Jelly said sarcastically.

"Dear EC what's happened here?" A voice exclaimed and they turned to see Grizabella and Deuteronomy walk towards them.

"Mum, dad", Tugger said and rose as did most of the others.

"Everlasting cat", Deuteronomy said. "I smell bloodshed. What has happened here?"

"It's a long story sir", Munk said.

Deuteronomy looked around.

"I see that Mungojerrie, Asparagus and Bombalurina are absent as is Alonzo. Have they been hurt?"

"Asp, Jerrie and Bomba have sir", Demeter said weakly. "Alonzo's not here."

"Oh… that's a shame I really wanted to ask him something."

"What", Skimble asked.

"A few cats have come to me voicing their concern of someone called the Stray leader", Deuteronomy explained as he sat down on the tire, Bella beside him. "I must speak to Alonzo about this."

"That's not possible sir", Munk said.

"Why not?"

Munk started to tell Deuteronomy of all that had happened and Deuteronomy's face grew more and more somber while he did.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Sorry for shortness :P<strong>

**Quill of Thoughts - What's a Manchurian Agent**

**Jenna the Writer - Then tell me I want to hear your suggestion. **

**Jemima loves everyone - Why are you confused?**

**HumanGuineapig - Hope you're happy :)**

**raptoregg64 - Because he's evil *grins* Or is that just me...**

**Malurina - If they wanna take orders from you yes... but don't you think those who owns fanfic would force me to delete them forever if they did?**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"This might interest you sir", Esero said smirking evilly. The black and blue tom was reporting in his boss' place.

"What", Macavity spat.

"The Jellicles were attacked today."

"WHAT? By who?"

"Don't know, some idiotic thugs and queen thugs attacked them. But you wanna know what's funny sir?"

"What's funny?"

"The one that lead the attack was none other than…" He didn't continue. His pleased look had turned to disgust. "Why are you here?" He asked and Macavity's eyes widened when Chimera came out of the shadows.

"I could ask you the same Esero", he spat. "Where's that boss of yours? Too afraid of facing me?"

"Please, he'd face you any day you moth eaten old rug."

"Age is a sign of wisdom so I take that as a compliment."

"Only you could do that."

"Why thank you, the compliments are raining down on me today."

"Whatever… Sir as I was saying the one leading the attack was none other than the Jellicle protector-"

"-'s right paw tom Alonzo, former outlaw and Stray leader", Chimera cut him off and Esero growled and looked ready to fly at the black tom that was smirking at him.

"However", Chimera went on. "My sources tell me that the soldiers and Alonzo himself looked absolutely indifferent to everything."

"So", Macavity asked.

"Sir I was getting to that", Esero growled. "Apparently they are all dull-eyed and… not there."

"Not there?"

"Exactly. They are there but not there if you understand what I mean sir."

"I don't get it Esero, were they there or not?"

"Oh they were there sir, but not there."

Macavity groaned and ran a paw over his face in frustration.

"Where they there or not", he groaned.

"Sir their bodies were there", Chimera said. "But their minds were elsewhere or clouded."

Macavity looked at him. "What?"

"Someone using methods to brainwash the strongest toms and queens out there, three of your own missing henchcats are among them Mac."

"I was saying that", Esero growled.

"No you didn't."

"I said just that."

"Esero", Macavity said and got up. "In the future when you give me your reports… don't deliver them so I get confused."

"But sir-"

"Chimera."

"Yes", Chimera said and smirked at Esero behind Macavity's back. Esero growled and unsheathed his claws. "Now Es that isn't necessary."

"Why?"

"Because I can kill you before you get to use them."

"Why you?"

"Both of you shut it", Macavity yelled. "Chimera!"

"Yes."

"I want to know who's behind this and I want a way to stop them."

"But of course."

"But sir that's our job", Esero exclaimed.

"Not anymore", Macavity growled. "If you can't deliver useful information I have no use of you."

"Sir!"

"Go spy on the Jellicles. Update me on their every move. Is that clear?"

"Sir!"

"Is. That. Clear?"

Esero lowered his head and growled out through clenched teeth:

"Yes… sir."

"Now get out." Esero stalked out of the room. "Did you only come here to proof you're worthier than they are?" He got no answer and turned around and saw nothing at all. "Damn Shadows."

* * *

><p>Alonzo felt pain through his entire body and cold around his neck. He lifted his head and regretted it at once. It felt like someone was sitting inside his head, hammering on his brain with a hammer, running a spike through it or other painful things to bug him.<p>

"Ugh what was in that rat I ate yesterday", he groaned and raised his right arm to rub his forehead when pain soared through it again and he gasped.

"Careful", a voice said behind him and he opened his eyes to look at a grey tom with three legs and no tail. "Your arm and leg was dislocated."

Alonzo looked at the tom. "Who're you?"

"Me? I'm Grey and I'm a prisoner like you."

"Prisoner?" Alonzo felt the cold around his throat again and saw that Grey had a chain and collar around his neck. "I have one too huh?"

"We all do", Grey said and Alonzo could see more unconscious cats around him, with collars and chains. "What's ya name?"

"I'm…" then he thought that he might not be able to trust this tom. "I'm Alan."

"Nice to meet you Alan, though I wish the circumstances were better."

"Me too", Alonzo said and looked around again. "Where are we?"

"At our new 'home'."

"What?"

"This car yard belongs to the Strays."

"What?" Alonzo looked around and recognized his surroundings.

"Heh… you're not the first new cat to react like that. Seems like the Stray leader came back."

"What? But the Strays left many months ago."

"I know, but the Stray leader came back."

"That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"What does he look like?"

"Look for yourself", Grey said and nodded. "That's him now." Alonzo turned his head and saw a huge silver and blue tabby enter the yard. Around his throat he had a medallion or something, he was too far away to tell. After him trotted a bunch of kittens and Alonzo's mouth dropped when he recognized the kitten from the alley.

"No way! That's the kitten that-"

"You tried to save", Grey cut him off. "You're not the first. Stray leader uses the kittens to get to his goals."

"What goals?"

"Strong strays and alley cats."

"What is he doing with us?"

"I'm not surprised you can't remember… Not many do the first time. Now he uses all of us as his soldiers. I can't believe I admired him and the tribe of his."

"Believe me Grey, he's not who he claims he is."

"Kid he's Alonzo the Stray leader."

"As if! I met the Stray leader and he does not look like that."

"You did? When?"

"Known him since he was little."

"You're one of the original Strays", Grey exclaimed. "I remember there were three toms… Alonzo, Casper and and…" He thought of it and stared at Alonzo. "Alan! Yes Alan was the name of the third!"

Alonzo chuckled. "Yeah that's me."

"Wow… it's an honor."

"No no I'm nothing special really." Alonzo looked around and saw a lot of cats playing and having fun with each other, dancing, singing and such. "Why are they looking so happy but their eyes tells me there is nobody home."

"He uses some odd magic to control his 'tribe' he can decide if their happy or not. Don't worry we'll soon be one of them again." Suddenly everyone stopped playing and looked at the gate. Three black cats entered. One was black with amber eyes, the other was black with blue-green-grey eyes and the third was black with amber eyes and a red dragon mark around his eye.

"Grey", Alonzo asked when he saw the three legged tom cover back in fright. "Who are they?"

"You mean you don't know them?"

"No. Who are they?"

"That littler one… the one with a dragon on his face", the cat looked at them. "That's Cand, spy, thief and delivery boy. The one without amber eyes is a kickasser… he beats up other cats, he's also a spy and rumors says he's a torturer. His name is Typhon." Typhon looked in their direction.

"Cand, Typhon…" the toms looked away from them. "And the last one."

"That's the one to be afraid off", Grey whispered. "That's Chimera, their boss, assassin, spy, torturer, cold-hearted killer, hostage taker, negotiator, blackmailer, head telepath, b-"

"Are you sure he is all that?"

"Believe me Alan he is all that and much more. There is nothing warm in that cat… not at all."

Alonzo watched the three cats talk to the "stray leader" and then the four left.

'_What's going on here?_'

* * *

><p>"They can't just have vanished off the face of the Earth", Munk yelled at the toms in front of him.<p>

"We've looked everywhere Munk", Admetus said. "Cats injured like that wouldn't go far to get out of harm's way."

"But they can't just have vanished?"

"Why not", Quaxo asked. "Misto made Deuteronomy and Teazer disappear."

"That was different."

"How?"

"It was one cat at each time."

"But I could do it with more", Misto said. "If I was older and more experienced."

"So you mean a conjurer can be behind this?"

"Probably… I'm not sure. Q and I can't be the only ones you know."

"True", Jenny said. "But even if they have conjurers… where do they stay?"

"We have bigger problems right now", Kaita said as he jumped down to them from a junk pile.

"Finally returning from your search", Tugger smirked. "Got lost?"

"Lost in interesting information maybe", Kaita said.

"What do you mean", Deuteronomy asked and Kaita bowed to him.

"Sorry sir I didn't say it?" he asked. "Well seems like Macavity is loosing henchcats… fast and the Stray leader takes them."

"How", Cori asked and hugged Amazon close to him.

"Not sure, some say demons from the Bottom layers posses the henchcats, some say Macavity is losing his influence", a smirk flew over Kaita's face. "And some say they are fleeing the field."

"Fleeing", Amazon asked. "From what?"

"The Strays leader my dear", Kaita said. "He's the cat who's got all the power out there. Strays can't trust anyone out on the street anymore, not even the associate they connect with, to and at."

Cori looked at him oddly, but everyone else missed his look.

"So Macavity is not mixed up in this", Munkustrap said and rubbed his chin.

"Pardon me Munk but he is", Kaita said. "Word is that he sent out his most trusted underlings for that job."

"What job", Tugger growled and Kaita turned to him smirking.

"Finding the Stray leader of course. It is just a matter of short time until we have a lot of ugly, big, fat, slow henchcats in front of the gate, on the street, on the pavement, on the piles, among the junk. They will try to scatter us to get all information they can get their paws and feet on. Their target… the former Strays."

"How do you know all this", Strong asked amazed.

"It is not so hard to figure it out when you listen to the street talking about it."

"We must prepare then", Munkustrap said. "But first let's get some rest."

"Yes", Kaita said. "We all need as much rest we can get our paws at."

Munk rolled his eyes and everyone walked off except Cori. When the other cats were out of sight he rushed Kaita and pressed him against the wall.

"Don't think I didn't notice it", he growled at the red and black tabby, who looked indifferent. "I don't know what you are playing at, or what your motives are Kaita. But read my lips, watch it little boy because I'm not your little toy."

"Are you implying that the others are?"

"Yes. I can't get through to your mind, you're blocking it really well. But whatever you are planning, it won't work." He dropped Kaita and left. Kaita got up and brushed off some dirt.

"Trust me Coricopat", he said with an evil smirk. "You will not know what hit you before it is toooooo late."

* * *

><p>Exotica was hugging herself crying. Misto and Quaxo were with her and were trying to comfort her.<p>

"It's okay Ica", Misto said.

"I can't believe Alonzo did that", she sobbed.

"It's not his fault", Quaxo said. "He's… something."

"Oh he's something alright", Tantomile spat. "When I get my paws on him I will skin him!"

"Mil!" the twins yelled and Exie cried harder. Amazon slapped Tantomile up the head.

"I already told you girl that Zoey wasn't himself", she said. "He would never kick a queen in the stomach."

"He's not himself", Exie sniffled and the twins hugged her. "He's not himself."

"We know", Ad said as he entered the den with Cori.

"Someone or something is making him act all brainwashed", Cori said and sat down beside Exie and the twins.

"Who", Exie sniffled and looked up.

"I guess it's the 'Stray leader'", Admetus said with a sigh and ran a paw over his face. "If we only knew who that was."

"If only Zo could…" Cori began but trailed off and flew up.

"Ori", Quaxo asked.

"I got him", Ori said. "Mil give me your paw!" She hurried over and he took it and closed his eyes and focused.

"_Zo? Zo where are you?_"

Alonzo jumped into the air with a startled yelp. Grey and the other prisoners looked at him oddly. Alonzo chuckled sheepishly and lied down again and closed his eyes.

"_Ori?_"

"I got him", Ori yelled happily and concentrated again. "_Yeah Zo it's me. Are you okay?_"

"_If being chained up and having a body that aches at every small movement is okay… yeah than I'm perfect._"

"_Yeah… sorry about that…_"

"_Huh?_"

"_What do you mean huh?_"

"_I don't understand what you are going on about._"

"_You don't know you led an attack on us?_"

"_WHAT?_" Cori fell backwards and pulled Tanto with him, she landed on top of him, but they enver let go of each other's paws.

"_Don't scream like that Zo._"

"_What the hell do you mean with I led an attack on you?_"

"_You did._"

"_I would never!_"

"_We know, someone was controlling you…_"

"_I know just who._"

"_Who?_"

"_Some wannabe that pretends he's me!_"

"_What?_"

"_He says he used to be the Stray leader… I hate imposters!_"

"_Zo where are you?_"

"_I'm-_" But there was no answer.

"_Zo? Zo! ZO?_"

"Cori what's going on", Strong asked as he helped the twin up. Ad had run and gotten him and Munk.

"I had contact with him", Cori said.

"Who", Munk asked.

"Zo…"

* * *

><p>Alonzo was walking down the street with the Stray leader and a few other soldiers, but this time Alonzo knew what was going on around him. He just couldn't control what his body was doing. The Stray leader was walking in front of them down S:t James' street. Alonzo tried to think why the name sounded familiar but he couldn't think at all. He didn't even know his own name.<p>

"Look at them", his leader said and Alonzo looked around. "Look at these fat spoilt housecats. All of them think they are better than us. But not for long. After getting those Jellicles and slaying Macavity and his little annoying assassins we will come here and burn the street down."

"Why not make the streets flood", said a voice and a grey tom with a white chest and stomach and with light grey and black patches and with heavenly blue eyes jumped down to them. "Flood with blood."

Stray leader smiled and turned to his troops.

"Queens and gentletoms", he said happily. "This remarkable chap is Balch the cruel."

"Call me Balch the cruelest."

"Are Chimera worse?"

"Yes… he's a Shadow."

"Balch is going to be helping us quite a lot. And believe me, his methods may seem cruel, brutal and nasty but that's just how I like things."

Alonzo had turned his head to a big fat cat walking down the street wearing white spats. Suddenly a fire spread through his body, a fire he didn't recognize and he barred his claws and teeth and snarled.

"Soldier", Stray leader said sternly. Alonzo ignored him. "Soldier!"

Again Alonzo ignored him and anyone that looked at him could see that he was ready to slay someone. Balch looked at him and then the fat cat.

"Stray leader", he said and nodded down the street.

"That's just a fat cat", Stray leader said and ordered two soldiers to hold Alonzo at bay.

"Perhaps", Balch said. "But perhaps something more. Look at the state of your soldier. I dare say they have met before."

"And my soldier hates him?"

"Yes."

Stray leader smirked. "Let him go."

Alonzo flew down the street and onto Bustopher Jones, swiping, clawing and biting. The fat cat screamed insults and screamed in pain, fright and agony. Alonzo felt something hit his face, it was warm and going down his face like that thing you had to swallow to stop that odd dry feeling in you. He didn't know what that feeling was called or what the hot thing on his face, or the red thing flowing out of the fat cat was but all he knew was that he felt… something as he slashed into him. He was about to bite into the cats throat when someone grabbed his neck and pulled him off.

"That's enough", Balch said.

"Good", Stray leader laughed. "Very good! Just what I look for in a second in command."

"I thought that was my job", Balch growled.

"Balch you are your own command. I can't decide anything over you. Now let's go home. See you around Balch" Alonzo was walking by his leader's side all the way home. Behind him Bustopher was gasping for air and through his blurry eyes he could see two shadows lean down to him.

"Well that gave us something?" one voice said.

"Yeah a bloody mess that is."

"No no no", the other said and bent down to him and hoisted up the fat cat. His friend helped him. They started to go towards the Jellicle junkyard. "It gave us some information."

"How?"

"We know that being dull-brained. They can still feel."

"What?"

"That was pure hate that caused this, a feeling he felt even when he was not a dull-brain."

"But 'Balch' how will that help us?"

"It will. Trust me Ty, it will."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Quill of Thoughts - Yeah that's Zo alright.**

**Roselna - Take a pill and call me in the morning ;)**

**Chirochichi - *puts pillow on table* Now now don't take it so hard.**

**raptoregg64 - So you think so?**

**Malurina - Yeah who can it be? Who can it be?**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Everlasting cat! Bustopher!" the scream woke the rest of the Jellicles and Munkustrap ran at the source of the scream. He found Jellylorum checking over a badly bruised and bleeding big cat.

"Jelly what's happened", Munk asked.

"I don't know I saw him waddle in like this."

"Every tom who can get over here and help us get Bustopher to the medical den!" Munk yelled and soon Jerrie, Admetus, Strong, Plato, Kaita and Munk had Bustopher in the air and moving.

"Never thought I'd do this", Ad grumbled as they walked.

"That's why you're a better cat than he is", Jelly told him. Soon they were in the medical den and when they put the big cat down he opened his eyes.

"Bustopher", Munk asked from his place beside Ad. "What happened?"

Bustopher looked at him and his eyes started to burn with fury and he, even though being badly injured, flew up and started to tear into Ad.

"Bustopher!" Jelly exclaimed and it took all of them to pull the enraged tom back. "Bustopher stop it."

Admetus looked at him in confusion. He wasn't hurt that bad, Bustopher hadn't used his claws that much. But his head fur was standing up in every direction possible and his fur was tussled. His eyes were wide.

"What just happened", he asked confused.

Bustopher was still flailing with his arms trying to 'kill' someone.

"Bustopher", Jelly yelled. "Stop!"

"Not until that Stray is dead!" Bustopher yelled.

"What?"

"Alonzo! He… did… this… to… me…" Bustopher lost consciousness again.

"What?" they all yelled. But Bustopher was out cold.

"Strong", Admetus barked.

"Yeah Ad?"

"Get us Mio. Now."

"Yes sir!" Strong dashed out.

"All of you get out", Jelly said. "Jenny and I must work."

The toms left.

* * *

><p>"Ow", Tantomile said and winced.<p>

"What is it Mil", Quaxo asked.

"The kit is kicking", she said and groaned. "A lot."

"Mil", Amazon said.

"What?"

"I think your kit is coming."

"What?" Mil, Q, Mio, Demeter and Exie yelled.

"Ow", Mil groaned.

"I believe Amazon is right", Demeter said. "We must get Jenny or Jelly."

That's when Strong came through the door.

"Mio", he yelled and the smaller tom jumped.

"What", he asked.

"Ad wants you to come to the medical den! Something's going on with Bustopher Jones and Jenny and Jelly are taking care of him."

"So why do they need me?"

"I don't know they just do."

"Tell Ad that we don't give a damn about that right now", Exotica yelled and helped Tantomile lie down.

"Why", Strong asked.

"Because Mil is giving birth!" Quaxo yelled. Strong gaped at them. "We must get Jenny or Jelly here."

"But they're busy", Strong mumbled.

"Then I'll handle it", Demeter said. "Misto get going, Strong get Bomba."

"Why?"

"Because both of us are mothers and know what to do. Quaxo go with your brother, Amazon you'll help me and Bomba."

"Ma'am yes ma'am", Amazon said and the gang broke up to do their respective jobs.

* * *

><p>"There you are Mio", Ad said when the two tuxes got to the medical den's door.<p>

"Ad!" Quaxo panted.

"I want you to make one of those mirrors that can survey the city like you did with the mirror of the Jellicles."

"What mirror", Munk asked.

"Nothing", Ad grinned.

"Ad", Misto tried.

"I know you don't like that but we must know what happened to Bustopher."

"Ad."

"But he accused Zo for his attack."

"Ad!"

"We must find out why he-"

"AD!"

"Huh?" Admetus turned to him.

"Mil is giving birth!" The two twins yelled at him. Ad blinked before getting weak in the knees and he almost fell, but Munk and Jerrie grabbed him. Asparagus Jr. chuckled but then winced because of his broken ribs.

"Well", Munk said and looked at the grey tom.

"Huh", he asked.

"Aren't you going?"

Ad was gone like a lighting, Asp rolled his eyes and followed but took a left turn instead… to find Cori. Misto turned to the others.

"Why does Ad want me to make a mirror that shows Bustopher?"

"I don't know", Munkustrap said.

"Whot's tha mirrah of tha Jellicles", Jerrie asked.

"Mio made a mirror that we could spy on you with", Quaxo grinned. "That's how we know Teazer was catnapped!"

Misto's eyes widened. "Of course!"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Think of what?"

"I can create a mirror like that and find Zo!"

Everyone started to talk into each others' mouths after that, the only reason they went quiet was Cori's grinning face.

"The kits are here!" he said and everyone hurried to Ad and Mil's den.

* * *

><p>"D-did you say kits", Ad asked Bomba outside the den.<p>

"Yes, three of them", she said smiling. "Everything went by just fine. Go on in Addy Daddy."

"You don't have to tell me twice", he said and hurried inside. Strong grinned and looked at Bomba.

"Kits", he said. "Gotta love 'em."

"Yes", Bomba said and smiled as Cori ran off to tell the others. "The more the merrier."

"You do have a kit right?"

"Yes Electra."

"Of course the most beautiful kit is yours", he grinned.

"Sorry?"

"Err I just mean that I should've guessed that the most beautiful kit is yours since you're… well… gorgeous."

"Aw thank you sweety but I'm happily single."

"Well I'm an unhappy one… wanna make me happy?"

She laughed at him. "You're funny."

"Well that's at least something… right?"

She giggled and was about to walk away when she tripped on something. She expected to hit the ground, but someone caught her and she felt that whoever it was, was strong. She felt really safe and good in those arms. She blushed madly when Strong spoke:

"You okay?"

"Uh just fine", she said hurriedly and jumped away from him. That's when the others came.

"Can we see them", Quaxo asked happily. Demeter and Amazon came out smiling.

"Tantomile wants the family to come inside", Amazon said and grabbed MQ by the paws and pulled them inside. Cori followed.

* * *

><p>MQ grinned at the small furballs in Tantomile and Admetus' arms.<p>

"They're so cute", Misto said putting his paw on the head of a little kitten looking exactly like Tantomile… uhm Coricopat I mean, it was a tom kit. Tantomile held the kitten out so Misto could hold him. Ad handed the kits brother, who looked like himself, to Quaxo and Cori was allowed to hold the last one a black kitten with a white star on the forehead.

"Are they all tom kits", Quaxo asked.

"Yes", Tantomile said and smiled. "My little boys."

"What are their names", Misto asked.

"The one you're holding Quaxo is the oldest", Exotica said.

"His name will be", Tantomile thought for a bit. "Aro."

"And this one looking like Cori", Misto asked.

"Mantle", Admetus said.

"Aw look at little spotty", Amazon said as the little kitten was hugging Cori's finger. "Such a cute little guy!"

"What will we call him?" Tantomile asked. "And I wonder why he's black and white."

"My mum was white and dad black", Admetus explained and looked at his kittens grinning and then remembered a poem Alonzo had written ones.

_Of all the stars and lights we can see  
>Sirius is the closest to home<br>Except for the sun it may be  
>But bright it shine in the heavenly dome<br>The star of the dog in the dark  
>There are cats as well<br>At least there is one dog with no bark  
>The place of cat stars no human eyes can tell…<em>

It had went on for a bit more but the first four lines was what had stuck mostly with Admetus. His little kitten had a star on his forehead and he seemed to be a bright and happy little kitten already.

"Sirius", Ad said. "His name will be Sirius."

"It's perfect love", Tantomile said.

"If only Zo was here too", Exotica said and hugged herself. Admetus walked over and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Exy we'll get him back", he said. "The kits will have their daddy here soon."

Exy looked at her stomach.

"You are staying in there until your dad gets home", she ordered them and the others chuckled.

"Right", Misto exclaimed. "You wanted a mirror of where Zo is, right D**Addy**?"

Admetus looked at him. "Yes."

"Well", Misto said. "I'll be right back. Meet me by the tire."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later every Jellicle, almost everyone that is, where at the tire. Tantomile and her kits were still in the den resting, Jelly were looking after Bustopher, Tugger didn't want to know, lord knew where Kaita was at the moment and Cassandra and Victoria stayed away too. But everyone else was surrounding Misto who was putting a mirror on the ground.<p>

"Let's see", he said. "This should work now."

"Should", Munk asked.

"I've never done one that is searching for someone before Munkustrap", the little tux tom mumbled. "Stand back…"

Everyone took a step back and Misto started working and then the mirror was no longer showing his face and the sky but something else. It was dark at first but then colors and shapes started to form.

"There he is", Misto said tiredly when they saw a patched tom, they were looking at him from above. Alonzo's fur was tussled and he had scratches everywhere and bandages was around his arm, leg and torso.

"He looks okay", Ad mumbled. Then they all gasped as Alonzo slashed a ginger tom in the face so deep scratches appeared. "Scratch that…"

"What is he doing", Demeter hissed as Alonzo snorted at the whimpering cat. "That's not like him at all!"

"We know", Cori said. "We want to find the-"

"That's why you don't try to overthrow me", a voice said from the mirror and cut him off. "If you do I will send right and left at you."

"Who's that", Amazon whispered.

"I guess it's the Stray leader", Munk growled and they saw Alonzo walk among toms huddling together in fright. All the toms were chained to cars and they were all injured.

"Alan", a grey one with only three legs and no tail said. "Snap out of it Alan! Don't let him control you!"

"Silence", Alonzo spat and swiped at him but the other tom dodged it. "Stray leader's orders are keeping the soldiers obedient" he kicked a brown tabby tom. "And just hurt enough to not fight back."

"I refuse!" a tom yelled in fear. "You can't make me!"

"Well", said the voice the thought belonged to the Stray leader. "Let's see what you think when right and left has done their work."

They saw Alonzo walk towards the tabby tom and from the tom's right came another tom a black and brown tom that was pretty large.

"Right", the Stray leader said and the black and brown tom looked at him. "Left…" Alonzo looked at him. "Kill him."

"No", the tabby screamed in fear. "Please I have kittens! You can't! Please I won't do it again! No!"

'Right' walked up to him and dug his teeth into the tabby's throat and flung him across the clearing and out of sight for the Jellicles. Alonzo just stood there.

"Left kill him I said!" Alonzo still didn't move and the tabby's voice could be heard.

"P-please… I'm sorry, don't… I don't want to die." He started crying and 'Right' snorted and flew at the other tom but was knocked aside by Alonzo.

"N-no", he said, struggling to stand and get the words out. "I-I w-won't let y-you!"

"Left", Stray leader yelled.

"I g-got a-a n-name!"

"Come on Zoey", Amazon whispered. "Fight it."

"Please buddy", Cori whispered to the reflection.

"Come on man", Ad mumbled.

"Love don't let him control you", Exi prayed.

"Hey look at 'Right'", Quaxo said. "He's not dull-eyed…"

"You'll pay for that", 'Right' yelled and ran at Alonzo.

"G-give m-me your best s-s-shot", Alonzo said and prepared for the attack and 'Right' crashed into him and they tumbled over the ground and started to claw at him. But Alonzo kicked him off of him and flew up. Before, when he stuttered, only one of his eyes were dull, now none of them were and he was looking furious.

"Stealing _my_ home, stealing fathers, brothers and sons from the streets, steeling the freedom of others", he growled. "I _won't _just sit and watch you do it!" he rounded on someone else that they couldn't see. "And _you_, you call yourself the Stray leader, but that title is as fake as your name!"

"How dare you", Stray leader yelled.

"You show him Alan", someone yelled.

"I know exactly how to get rid of unwanted guest", Alonzo spat and limped somewhere. "All I need to do is honk a horn."

Suddenly a bright light surrounded him and he froze.

"Get. Back. Here" Stray leader growled and Alonzo turned and walked up to him. "Let this be a lesson to all of you! No one can break my control! I control you all!"

"Losing power already", said a mocking voice, but whomever it was that said it was outside of the Jellicles' view.

"Shut up Ch-" Stray leader said but then the mirror broke into a pieces and the Jellicles all jumped back. A rock was lying where the mirror's center had been.

"No", Munk said and looked around. "Where did that come from?"

"Don't worry Munk", Ad said.

"What", Skimble yelled. "We never got to know where they are lad!"

"Yes we did", Exotica said. "Didn't you hear what he said?"

"Who?" Bomba asked.

"Alonzo. He said Stealing _my_ home."

"All I need to do is honk a horn", Asp said.

"Exactly", Amazon grinned. "Zoey's at the Stray's old yard!"

"Then", Munk said. "Let's go!"

"No", a voice said and they turned around and saw Kaita.

"Why not", Misto yelled at him.

"Because we go' bigger problems", Kaita said. "Huge powers of the kind no ca' can run from."

"What do you mean", Munk asked.

"Ca' catchers", Kaita said and ran toward them. "They'll be here any momen'. We mus' hide!"

"Right", Munk yelled. "Every cat without a collar hide!"

"Damn it", Quaxo swore as he and Misto helped Exie into hiding. "It almost looked as if Kaita did this on purpose."

"Why would he", Misto asked.

"I don't know…."

Cori glared at the red and black tabby and saw him smirk and pick up a stone with his tail and throw it to the side.

"Hide Coricopat", he said. "Before the cat catchers get to your little tail."

"I will get you for that", Cori growled but Kaita winked at him and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Quill of Thoughts - Well Tugger's always wanted to do that so I can't guarantee anything ;)**

**Roselna - I like Grey too :)**

**Chirochichi - So that's what you think huh?**

**Malurina - Because that's my purpose in life *grins***


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Alonzo woke up with a huge headache but this time he was kept inside a car and it was locked from the outside. He hit on the side window and leaned against the driver's seat crossed his arms and sunk down pouting angrily.

"Stupid wannabe", he grumbled and kicked a cup from the seat.

"You know pouting is nothing benefit a great leader", a voice said from the darkness behind him and when he turned he was met by a pair of amber eyes.

"Who says I'm a leader… Chimera", Alonzo asked.

"So you know my name. Huh well I didn't expect anything less… Alonzo."

Alonzo's eyes widened.

"Oh yes", Chimera went on. "I'm well aware of who you are. I know _exactly_ who you are. I should since Macavity has complained to me more than enough about you."

"Oh great one of the old rug's henchcats."

"I am not a henchcat I'm higher in the hierarchy than that. One could say that I'm higher than Macavity himself."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Alonzo glared at him. "Why are you helping this scumbag?"

"Who says I'm helping you."

"Har di har har", Alonzo said and glared at the amber eyes. "Why are you helping the 'Stray leader'?"

"I thought I said I didn't help you."

"You know what I mean."

"I do", Chimera answered and looked outside, Alonzo followed his gaze and saw the chained up soldiers and the kittens. "Do you know what these cats really need?"

"Their freedom", Alonzo spat.

"Yes… and some encouragement."

"What do you mean?"

"_You_ are Alonzo the Stray leader not that guy out there. You can control something he can't."

"And that is?"

"Weren't you about to honk a horn?"

Alonzo's eyes widened and then he sighed.

"Yeah but that won't help them… I'm locked up in here. Chances are they will all get hurt…"

"If I can get in", Chimera said. "What is there to say that you can't?"

Alonzo looked at the place where he'd seen Chimera's eyes but he saw nothing. He looked at the sleeping strays and nodded and decided to find a way out.

* * *

><p>"Well", Stray leader said to Chimera when he materialized beside him.<p>

"He is dangerous", Chimera said calmly. "But you got that gem so why worry?"

"He broke my hold."

Chimera snorted. "So?"

"You're right… I can't let a small setback get me all down in the dumps."

"Right… you do know you live in a garbage yard?"

"It's a car yard."

"And these cars are not garbage for the humans?"

Stray leader growled at him and turned his medallion at the black tom.

"Do it", Chimera said. "I dare you."

The Stray leader glared at him and a flash appeared and Chimera cocked his head to the side.

"Nice little lightshow _Alonzo_", he said. "Now it's my turn." Chimera raised his paws and his eyes turned dark. The Stray leader squeaked, he would deny it later of course, and backed away clutching his medallion to his chest.

"You know what they say", Chimera said coldly as darkness started to surround the two of them. "Where there's light… there's shadow."

"Stop it Chimera!"

"Why?"

The Stray leader trembled as dark shadows started to trail up his legs like fingers.

"I will never oppose you again", he begged and the shadows were sucked back and Chimera looked around like nothing had happened.

"Well I better be off then", he said. "I have things to do and cats to see. Ta ta." He jumped down the car and Stray leader looked over the edge but couldn't see anything, not a single trace of the tom. He growled darkly and 'Right' stepped up to his side.

"Something wrong sir?" he asked.

"Yes Right. Chimera is making me annoyed! I just wished I could… snap him in two!"

"But…" Right trailed off.

"But he's too strong and too powerful… nothing gets under his skin… nothing!"

"Well actually sir… there is two things."

"What", Leader demanded angrily.

"If I tell you you must promise me something."

"Okay okay", Leader said. "Now spill!"

Right smirked. "Chimera has two weaknesses."

"And that is?"

"The first thing is that he does _not_ like someone imposing on 'his' territory."

"I see and that should interest me because?"

"You know I have been working with Macavity right?"

"Yes."

"Well Macavity has worked with Chimera and still do at times."

"I know that's why I'm using them."

"Well Macavity has _another_ group helping him."

"Another group?"

"Yes, three cats that Chimera loathes, they get on his nerves and he does everything to over show them. I could get them for you."

"And I could use them to help me get more soldiers and to get a way to Macavity… they might even help me crush the Shadows into submission."

"That they will."

Leader smirked evilly and then looked at the gate happily.

"Chimera and Macavity will never know what hit them!" he said happily.

"That they won't sir."

Leader then turned to him.

"You mentioned a second weakness Right."

"Yes I nearly forgot about that", Right lied. "Chimera always have two cats with him right?"

"Yes, Typhon and Cand."

"Cand's his son."

An evil smirk appeared on Leader's face.

"Really?" he asked and started to plot in his head.

"Really."

Leader smiled coldly and caught a beetle that was crawling by.

"Know what Right", he said. "I think we can crush them now. Chimera will regret messing with me."

"I am sure he will sir."

"But now I forgot our deal. So what is it you want from me?"

"Stop calling me Right. I am mister right of course for all those queens out there and I'm always right but I have a name."

"Of course R-James." He grabbed the tom's paw. "Now hurry and get me those other cats that Chimera hates. Together we will crush him and Macavity."

"Of course sir", James said and Leader walked off. The beetle was now in James' paw and he crushed it slowly. "You will fall too sir, just you wait. James will soon rule this town and when Chimera is about to lose everything I will make a deal with him and the Shadows will be mine to command and soon I'll have the whole of Brittain in my paws."

* * *

><p>Later that evening three cats where hiding out in their headquarters, an underground basement.<p>

"I can't believe he gave the job to those those those Shadows!" Esero yelled and hit the wall so hard the roof let loose some rocks and dirt. The strong vibration scared the rats that were hiding and they ran for it.

"Cool it Es or do you want the entire place to crumble down on us", Finie growled.

"Besides we're no good for anyone if we're dead", Kaita said calmly picking his claws with a small needle he'd found.

"How's things with the Jellicles", Finie asked him.

"Nothing much happening", Kaita said looking bored. "Coricopat is suspecting me but that was to be expected. They used some kind of magic to find out where Alonzo is, they never got to see Stray Leader though and Tantomile gave birth to three baby toms."

"Names, title", Finie said and looked through some boxes and soon found pen and paper. "And appearance."

"Aro, firstborn, grey tom kit", Kaita said nonchalantly. "Mantle, middle child, dark Siamese tom kit and lastly Sirius youngest, black tom kit with a white star on his forehead."

"Use for us?" Finie asked as he wrote. Kaita snorted.

"None."

"Oh come on there must be some use of 'em?"

Kaita glared at him. "They are not even a day old yet!"

"So? It's easier to take a life that hasn't lived yet."

"Don't you dare", Kaita growled and got into a fighting stance. Esero snorted.

"And that's why you're never gonna be an assassin", he said calmly. "You care too much."

"Care to have me running through your stomach", Kaita threatened while hitting doing a 'why-I-oughta'-gesture with his fist.

"Bring it on", Esero said and they flew at each other but an arm found its way around Esero's neck and it was holding him harder and harder and a tail came around his stomach, while an arm grabbed Kaita's forearm and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow", Esero said trying to get out of the grip.

"Let go", Kaita said angrily. That earned him a bit more twist. "Ow!"

"Will you two knock it off", Finie growled at them. "You are worse than two kittens! What use will I have of you if you kill each other?"

"Okay okay", Esero said. "Geez."

"Fine", Kaita growled and was let go. He grumbled to himself: "Stupid drill sergeant."

Esero put his paw at Finie's side and pushed on him.

"Let me go", he said. "Finie let go!"

"You really want me to?" Finie asked.

"I said let go!"

"When?" Finie asked innocently.

"Now you big jerk!" he yelled and pulled again. "Let gooooooo!"

Finie let go of him and Esero tumble down a shaft and Kaita looked after him with big eyes. He even padded over to the hole and looked down only to duck back in a hurry as a blue lighting came flying up making the cavern shake again. Some of the roof fell in.

"Damn it Esero!" Kaita yelled and coughed up some dust.

"It's Finie's fault!" Esero yelled as he yelled back from the hole but his voice was a bit muffled. "Get me out of here!"

"Uhm… that might be a little bit of a problem", Kaita said and looked with big eyes in the direction where the shaft had been.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"The roof fell down on you", Finie said calmly. "You're stuck down there."

"What? You gotta get me out of here Finie!"

"Later."

"WHAT?"

"We got company."

"Huh?"

Kaita and Finie heard coughing coming from the tunnel leading out of their HQ and a brown and black tom came through the dust.

"How can you guys live down here", he asked. "Seriously." Suddenly he was pressed against the wall, claws inches from his throat and a spike held to his side by a tail.

"Who are you", Kaita, the one holding him, growled.

"I'm not a threat please I just want to talk."

"That's a long name", Kaita growled. "What does your friends call you I'm-not-a-threat-please-I-just-want-to-talk? Or maybe you don't have any friends."

"James."

"James is your friend I'm-not-a-threat-please-I-just-want-to-talk?"

"No I'm James."

"I thought you said you are I'm-not-a-threat-please-I-just-want-to-talk?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did."

"No I said my name is James."

"No you said your friend's name is James and you're I'm-not-a-threat-please-I-just-want-to-talk."

"Stop teasing him Kaita", Finie said and sat down on a stone crossing his arms. "So _James_ what do you want?"

"I… I was trying to find allies", James said and Kaita snorted and Finie smiled.

"You won't find any allies here. We only serve ourselves and our master."

"Macavity?"

"Yes. So if that's all I suppose Kaita will dispose of you. Won't you?"

"Of course", Kaita said grinning.

"No wait", James screamed in fright.

"What for", Kaita asked.

"I can make you get back at the Shadows!"

Kaita stopped grinning and looked back at his boss. Finie leaned forward whit a look on his face that James couldn't interpret or even try to understand.

"Oh", Finie said. "How?"

"The tom I work for is called the Stray Leader. He is, like your boss, being terrorized by the Shadows. He thinks that someone that is much better than them can take them out… and that would be you."

"Damn straight we are better than the Shadows", Kaita said. "Do you want to get killed?"

"N-no."

"Let him go Kaita", Finie ordered calmly and Kaita sighed and backed away and then walked over to stand beside Finie. "So… what do you want us to do?"

James sighed in relief and told them his plan to get to Macavity and the Shadows.

"Hm… kidnapping that specific Shadow will be hard", Finie said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "His father and uncle barley leaves his side. But I think we could do that."

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes", Finie said and rose. James reached out his paw and Finie took it and pulled James so close their noses almost touched. "And I hope you plan to keep your part of the deal. I know you are afraid of Chimera I can see it in your eyes."

"But I should be more afraid of you… right?"

"Exactly. Now get lost!" He pushed James away and the tom stumbled out of the HQ and when they were sure he was gone Finie looked at Kaita.

"You get back to the Jellicles", he ordered.

"Yes sir", Kaita said and headed for the door but stopped. "Do you get the feeling we've forgotten something?"

"No", Finie said and walked to another exit. "What would that be?" They left.

"Guys", Esero yelled. "This isn't funny! Get me out of here!"

All that met him was silence.

"GUYS!"

* * *

><p>"I demand that he'll be punished", Bustopher's voice echoed through the yard and most cats groaned. Since he'd woken up he'd demanded that Alonzo would be kicked out of the tribe. Munkustrap had tried to explain that Alonzo was being controlled by another cat somehow and that it wasn't his fault he attacked Bustopher. But the fat cat wouldn't listen to that. He kept demanding that Alonzo should be kicked out at and if he couldn't be the other former Strays should be.<p>

"I understand Bustopher", Deuteronomy said calmly. "But this situation is not as easy as that. Alonzo is not in control of his own body and as far as we know he might not even know what he did to you."

"He attacked me Deuteronomy!"

"I know, he also lead and attack at us but he saved Rumpleteazer."

"Deuteronomy we can't trust those Strays!"

"You're right we can't trust the Strays or the Stray leader."

Bustopher smirked at Grizabella who just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"But we can trust our strays", Deuteronomy went on.

"Huh", Bustopher asked confused.

"The tom behind this is called the Stray leader, and no it's not Alonzo this time. But Bustopher, I believe that you saw him." Deuteronomy got closer. "What did the cats with Alonzo look like?"

Bustopher sighed and leaned back.

"I was just walking down the street", he said. "That's when I saw Alonzo with a group of toms and some queens. The toms with him looked either big and muscular or smaller but lean and the queens looked fit as well."

"The leader Bustopher", Deuteronomy urged.

"I was getting to that! In front of the group I saw two cats, one I was familiar with. It was a grey tom with a white chest and stomach and with light grey and black patches and with heavenly blue eyes."

Deuteronomy stiffened.

"You remember him too then", Bustopher said.

"Yes…"

"Balch the Butcher", Grizabella spoke up and Jenny and Jelly shivered.

"Yes", Bustopher grumbled.

"And the other tom", Deuteronomy asked.

"He was a huge silver and blue tabby and around his throat he had a medallion or something, he was too far away to tell."

"The new Stray Leader", Grizabella said.

Bustopher groaned. "Why would that stupid Stray give command to such a cat is beyond me."

"Alonzo didn't do that!" Grizabella hissed at him. "I don't know what brought up this horrible image of other cats but you should know that:

**_In the whole of the world one name would be heard  
>It's the name of him no one can catch<br>And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to  
>By Alonzo Stray whit a black patch<em>**"

Bustopher looked furious when she changed _his_ song to fit that 'dirty' Stray. Jelly and Jenny sniggered in the back.

"I am sorry you got injured Bustopher", Grizabella said. "But it's not Alonzo's fault. He take cares of everyone he can and would take care of you too if he had to do it. He might even do it without hesitation should it be needed or not."

"I don't care", Bustopher shot back. "I will never let that dirty stray put his paws on me."

"As you informed us Bustopher", Grizabella said coldly. "He already has." She stalked out, Jenny cheering on her in a whisper from the back. Deuteronomy followed his mate outside.

"That was not very nice", he told her.

"Well he wasn't so nice either my love", she said.

"Well", Deuteronomy said as they walked towards the tire. "At least we know something now."

"And that is?"

"What our enemies looks like."

"Do you think we should inform Munkustrap of Balch?"

"No", Deuteronomy exclaimed. "No he doesn't need to know about Balch and his associates."

"Who?"

"Balch didn't act alone that time Bella. He had help from a group of terrible cats."

"Who?"

"The Black Shadows."

Grizabella paled but said nothing when they got closer to tire and Munkustrap. As they walked out of hearing Kaita got out from his hiding place.

"Now that was interesting", he said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own James. He belongs to Quill of Thoughts, hopefully she isn't too mad at me about how he turned out. <strong>

**Quill of Thoughts - *gasp* I would never hurt kittens. Whatever gave you that idea?**

**Roselna - Amz are special and I ahve planned nicknames for the other Stray-toms, not Cori though.**

**HumanGuineapig - What do I get for being nice and uploading? ;)**

**Malurina - Yes you have told me I am evil. But that's not true I'm a very nice person... more or less. And aw don't you like Kaita?**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

The next morning Cori awoke whit a start when a mental yell reached him:

"_Ori!_"

Amazon grumbled something in her sleep and turned around swatting at Cori for almost waking her.

"_Zo's that you?_" Cori asked.

"_Yes! Ori I'm at our old home._"

"_We know we saw you break loose from that mental hold and fought some tom called Right._"

"_How did you see that?_"

"_Mio made a mirror like the one we used to have._"

"_Smart kid… what's more going on?_"

"_Mil's gotten her kits so now Addy is a DAddy._"

"_Really? So what do they look like?_"

"_The oldest one is a replica of Ad, the middle one of Millie and the youngest is a black kit with a white star on his forehead._"

"_What are their names?_"

"_Aro, Mantle and Sirius._"

"_He got Sirius from the star?_"

"_Well mostly because of your poem. It was genius if you ask me._"

"_Why thank you I always thought so but your mate wouldn't agree._"

"_Well she is picky with her taste._"

"_In everything but toms._"

"_What's that supposed to mean?_"

"_Oh you're just not the most dashing tom out there._"

"_Oh shut up you big ball of fluff._"

"_Aw did I hit a sore point there?_"

"_Did you want something?_"

"_Damn I lost track there for a bit_", Alonzo swore and Cori smiled when he imagined the look on his friend's face. "_You guys gotta come and save me for once!_"

"_Save you?_"

"_My imposter locked me inside a car!_"

"_How did he do that?_"

"_He made me do it myself!_"

Cori paled. "_Hey wait a minute how do I know you're not just doing this under his control?_"

"_Ori I couldn't even control my mouth when in under his control, not even blink if I wanted to. One minute I was in an ally the next in our yard, chained up. The next I'm ordered to kill a tom and refused and then suddenly I'm stuck in a car with a creepy tom for only company._"

"_Creepy tom?_"

"_Some tom that works for 'Alonzo'._"

"_While brainwashed you made a new friend?_"

"_No I meant my imposter! He uses my name!_"

"_Aw poor you._" Cori grinned again.

"_Don't think I can't see that smirk Ori_" Alonzo warned. "_Get Ad and get me out of here!_"

"_I'll see what I can do, but I'm not so sure DAddy want to leave his babies._"

"_Then get MQ, just someone to help you get me outta here! I'm going crazy in here!_"

Cori chuckled, his friend sounded like an impatient kitten… or queen so he couldn't help but say: "_Be right with ya darlin'._"

"_Thank you 'darling'._" Alonzo said back and the connection was cut.

* * *

><p>"Ad", Cori hissed and shook his friend. "Ad."<p>

"G'way", Ad grumbled.

"Fine I'll save Zo by myself."

"What?" Ad yelled but Cori covered his mouth with his paw.

"Hush you idiot, you're waking Mil and the kits." Cori removed his paw.

"What do you mean save Zo?" Ad whispered.

"Got contact with 'im. Said he was locked up in a car by the Stray Leader that calls himself Alonzo."

"So he steals Zo's title and name?"

"Yes. Now come on, let's get MQ and be outta here."

"Fine…" Ad got up, kissed his mate and kids and hurried outside to find the twins.

* * *

><p>Alonzo was not happy, it was getting close to lunch time and the rescue party hadn't come yet. 'Alonzo' had walked past his prison smirking at him but Alonzo just glared at him and turned his head away. He hadn't seen Chimera anymore but he'd noticed that 'Right' had been spending more time with 'Alonzo' and none of them seemed to care about their hypnotized tribe at all.<p>

"When I get out of here I will skin 'Alonzo' myself", he growled and started to pace in the seats annoyed. Then something tingled in his mind he smirked.

"_Took you long enough guys_", he said.

"_How did you know_", Cori asked.

"_I've learned how it feels when you connect minds Ori. So what took you so long? Got lost?_"

"_Did you know Munk is really paranoid_", Ad asked.

"_Well hello there DAddy. Ori managed to drag ya with?_"

"_Well not just me…_"

"_ZO!_" MQ screamed mentally, but joyful and Alonzo couldn't help his smile.

"_Hey guys_", he said. "_Now it's your turn to save me 'kay?_"

"_Sure_", Misto said.

"_Double sure_", Quaxo added. "_Where are you?_"

"_Blue car near the back next to HAL._"

"_See it_", Ad said. "_You'll be out in a flash._"

"_I rather not…_"

"_You'll be out really fast then?_"

"_Yes thank you._"

Alonzo waited for a bit and he saw his friends sneak over to the car and waved at them. They waved back before trying to find a way inside. Alonzo kept an eye at the chained soldiers and saw that they all looked as if they thought everything was hopeless.

"We can't save them", Misto said from beside him.

"At least not when we are so few", Alonzo told him. "So how did you get in?"

"**_He can creep through the tiniest crack_**", Misto sang. "Remember?"

"Yeah I remember… so that's how he got in."

"Who?"

"I tell you later. Now how are we gonna get me out of here?"

As an answer Misto grabbed his arm and teleported them outside.

"Ah I see", Alonzo said calmly before getting tackled by a huge hug from Quaxo. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Are you hurt", Quaxo asked and backed off.

"Just a little soar…"

"Your arm and knee were dislocated", Admetus said. "Of course you're soar!"

Alonzo smiled at him.

"Get here DAddy", he said and pulled Ad into a hug. Ad grinned and hugged him back and hoisted him off the ground while doing so.

"ACK! Ad too hard", Alonzo gagged out.

"Oh sorry", Ad said and put him down. "Now let's get out of here."

"Not before I've told Grey and the other soldiers we'll be back for them", Alonzo said and looked at the chained cats.

"Do we have the time", Quaxo asked nervously.

"Yes", Alonzo said and together the former Stray toms hurried over, unseen to the soldiers. Alonzo saw them all trying to lie as close to each other as they could.  
>Alonzo crawled over a bumper so he was behind Grey but out of sight for 'Alonzo' or any other of his true lackeys, he didn't know how many he had.<p>

"Pst", he hissed. "Pst Grey!"

Grey lifted his head and saw Alonzo.

"Alan", he said and smiled. "You're free."

"Yes, I'm sorry but I can't do the same for you just yet."

"I know, you must get help."

"Grey", another tom asked.

"Hush my friend don't let them here us."

Alonzo smiled at the soldiers that had seen him now.

"Listen my friends", he said and his former tribe member were just behind him. "We'll get help and free you but we can't do it now."

"Why not", a queen demanded.

"There are five of us and a lot of you. If we try to free you that imposter will use his hypnosis mumbo jumbo on you again and we'll lose… then there will be no chance you get help."

"Who'll you bring?" A tom asked.

"The Jellicles", Admetus spoke up.

"They were the Strays' enemies", a queen said.

"No no", Alonzo said. "That was a misunderstanding on both parts.

"Alan", Grey said and when Misto and Quaxo were about to object Alonzo covered their mouths with his paws. Grey looked at them and his eyes widened. "There're five of you."

"Yes", Alonzo said and smiled.

"But that must mean-"

"Hey", 'Alonzo' yelled and stalked over with 'Right'. Zo and the others hid. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing", Grey said. "We are just talking."

"Well you aren't allowed to talk you are fighters."

"So? We are doing philosophy."

"Philosophy?"

Zo and the others were sneaking behind a rather tall pile of cars while Grey talked with the imposter and 'Right'.

"Yes we are debating on if you're skull is getting crush and no one is there to hear it… will there still be sound?"

The next thing the Strays heard was a scream as 'Alonzo' got 'Right' to break Grey's leg.

"You will all pay for that!" 'Alonzo' yelled and more screams were heard.

Alonzo froze as did his friends.

"Zo we gotta do something", Misto said.

"I know", Alonzo looked at them. "Gentletoms if this is the end I am proud of have fought with you in the past." The others nodded and together they climbed the pile and stood on a car hood. They saw 'Alonzo' and 'Right' hurting the captives.

"Hey!" Alonzo yelled and the two of them looked up as did the captives. "That's enough!"

"I see you got out", 'Alonzo' said smirking. "What are you gonna do now huh? I'm the Stray leader, you can't defeat me."

"_You_ are _not _the Stray leader imposter", Alonzo roared. "You're not even named Alonzo!" The captives looked at the five cats above them.

"Say you", Leader said.

"I do."

"And who are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"As Stray leader I want to know who pretends that I'm a fraud."

"Oh you asked for it", Alonzo said and crossed his arms. "Mio light please."

"Sir yes sir", Misto said and released a lightning that hit 'Right' in the chest and sent him hurling into an open car hood. He fell down into the inner part, where the engine and stuff is. Quaxo snapped his fingers and the hood fell down and locked.

"Hey let me out", 'Right' yelled and Leader stared at them.

"This is Quaxo", Alonzo hissed at him and pointed at said cat. "This is his brother Mistofelees." Some of the soldiers looked at the two of them with wide eyes.

"This", Alonzo growled and pointed at Admetus. "Is Admetus and this fine gentletom", he moved his hand to Cori's shoulder. "Is Coricopat." More eyes widened, including Grey's.

"And I", Alonzo yelled and straightened up. "Am Alonzo! I am the _true_ Stray leader and we are the Strays."

"You've taken over our home", Ad said and cracked his knuckles.

"You've dirtied our name", Cori said smirking. "And the name of our friend and leader, making everyone on the streets fear him."

"And we don't like that", MQ yelled. Leader looked at them in shock and his prisoners looked at them with awe. Then Leader smirked.

"Well there are five of you", he said and held up his medallion. "But a lot of my soldiers."

"Duck!" Cori yelled and pulled MQ with him behind the cars and Ad and Zo followed and when the flash came they were somehow safe from the effect.

"Now what", Ad said when he heard clanking from chains and dark growls.

"Fight", Alonzo said and rose and unsheathed his claws. "Try not to hurt them too bad."

"US hurt THEM", Cori yelled. "Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Ori he doesn't know what happens when they are 'knocked out'", Ad said and rose too. "Okay Zo we'll fight, trying not to harm them too bad."

"Good, let me take care of my so called self", he rolled his shoulders. "Let's go!"

With that the former Strays jumped into action, startling their opponents that were actually creeping up on them.

* * *

><p>The fight was tiring for the four former Strays that fought the soldiers, but they had built up a strategy. While Cori, Ad and Quaxo fought them and pushed them around Misto conjured up ropes that tied them. It was working for now… Alonzo was closing in on Leader but every time he got anywhere close Leader sent one of his soldiers at Alonzo instead. Alonzo would throw them aside as gentle as he could and Misto tied them up.<p>

"Stop", Leader said backing into a car wheel. "Don't come any closer."

"Oh I intend to get a lot closer", Alonzo growled and lunged at the other tom that squeaked in fear and tried to run but soon found himself being pounded. So he started to fight back as good as he could. And unfortunately he soon realized that his opponent's arm and knee was injured.

"This serves you right", he said and kicked Alonzo's knee.

"GAH!" Alonzo gasped and fell off his opponent and was soon pounded himself. But Alonzo was a more experience fighter and soon their fight was as vicious again.

"This is getting ridiculous", Cori yelled as the soldiers just kept on coming.

"Ori behind you", Quaxo yelled as a huge tom jumped at Cori. But he never hit the Siamese. A blue lightning soared over their heads and the cat was flung into the trunk of a car whit such force the trunk lid fell down to and locked him in.

"Nice shot Mio", Ad congratulated.

"That wasn't me", Misto said tying up two other cats. "Q!"

Quaxo turned as a queen jumped at him with an old cooking knife in her paws. Quaxo knew it would hurt but she didn't hit him either. A glass bottle came out of nowhere and hit her head and she was out cold.

"What the hell is going on?" Ad yelled when another attack was stopped short by some unseen help, this time something had run past him and knocked out two toms advancing on him from behind.

"I don't know", Cori said. "But I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth." He pushed his attacker away from him. "At least not now." Cori panted and was sweaty and was getting tired. But he knew their 'enemies' would never stop coming.

"ZO!" Misto's blood curling scream made the other three look in the direction of their friend and stared. He and Leader were wrestling in a car and right now Leader was strangling Zo with a cord. Alonzo's movements got weaker and weaker.

"Hang on buddy I'm coming", Ad yelled and tried to get through the crowd. "ZO!"

"DAD!" Misto yelled before he got jumped by four cats.

"DAD!" Quaxo echoed the scream before being picked up and thrown into a car door. He crashed to the ground panting and gasping. Cori fared no better.

"ZO!" he yelled and tried to get away from his attackers.

* * *

><p>For Alonzo everything was foggy, all he could see was the madly grinning face of Leader as he strangled him. Alonzo didn't hear Ad scream his name, he didn't hear the battle going on around them but then two voices cut through the fog.<p>

"DAD!"

"DAD!"

'_MQ_', he thought. '_I can't let them down… I can't leave them to die. And Ica… My Exie and our kits… And Amz and Mil… No Mil's kits and Ica's are not going to be fatherless!_' He didn't know where the strength came from but he managed to kick Leader off of him… into the steering wheel and, more specifically, the horn. The sound was almost deafening and everyone looked up at the sound. But continued after just a little bit.

"Ow…" Leader groaned and Alonzo smirked weakly. "What are you grinning at?"

"Backup", Alonzo said and closed his eyes.

"What?"

That's when the bark came, a bark like thunder and it was followed by more barks. Leader started to shake and his soldiers backed away from the Strays. Suddenly a Great Dane accompanied by two German Sheppards and a Bulldog came into the yard.

"Colossus", Cori cheered.

"Coripot", Colossus said and hurried over to him. "What's going on?"

"You must help Mio", Cori said and pointed at the pile of cats. "He's under there somewhere!"

"Are they all bad cots?"

"No", Cori said. "They are hypnotized somehow. Don't hurt them too much, just knock them out."

"Roight", Colossus said and stood tall and big. "Ludvig, Hans, Jack. Get tha cots with dull looking oiyes."

"Right", the dogs barked and attacked. Colossus barked and attacked the pile covering Misto and soon got him out.

"You okay lil' magic cot", he asked gently and Misto nodded, though badly bruised and scratched. "Jus' res' we'll 'andle thois." Misto nodded again and watched the dogs knock out cats to left and right. Colossus looked around after knocking out a cat with only three legs he saw queens and kittens huddle together in a car, their eyes were not dull but then he saw Leader by Alonzo's limp body. That's when Colossus saw red.

"Allie!" he roared and flew at the evil cat above Alonzo, Leader was about to slash his throat. He squeaked in fear when he saw the dog and froze. That was his last and final mistake. Colossus shut his powerful jaws around the evil cat and shook him like a ragdoll. Soon Leader was no more and was thrown to the side where he lay motionless. That's when all the soldiers froze, their eyes cleared and they fell where they stood.

"Look at that", the bulldog barked."They dropped like flies!"

"It's over", Cori said and winced. "Thanks Colossus." But the dog wasn't listening, he'd walked over to the car were Alonzo lay. He puffed on him gently with his nose.

"Allie", he asked.

"Allie", the German Sheppards asked in horror and hurried over too, as did Jack the Bulldog.

"How many dogs does Zo know", Ad asked. His eye was swollen shut and Quaxo was helping him stand upright.

"I don't know", Cori said. "Please tell me it won't be knew."

"NO!" Misto yelled and ran over Quaxo wanted to follow but hesitated and Ad smiled at him and nodded. Cori took Quaxo's place and walked towards the dogs and other cats.

"Allie", Colossus tried and puffed on him with his nose again.

"ZO!" Misto screamed as he scrambled into the car as fast as he could and started to shake the older tom. "Zo! Zo! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Misto", Colossus said.

"No he's not gone! You can't just leave us!"

"ZO!" Quaxo wailed as he tried to get up, but his injured leg wouldn't have it. The German Sheppard named Hans put his paw underneath Quaxo's smaller hind paws and hoisted him up. Quaxo scrambled to his brother and guardian's side and gently shook Alonzo.

"Zo you can't leave us now", he said and felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Boys", Ludvig tried.

"No", Misto snapped. "DAD get your sorry ass back here!"

"DAD!" Quaxo begged. A moan was heard and Alonzo spoke lowly:

"I thought you said I was just your guardian…" MQ had told a lot of cats they'd met that Alonzo was not their dad, just their guardian.

"ZO!" the kittens cheered and hugged him. Alonzo hugged back weakly and they helped him sit up. He looked around and smiled at Colossus.

"Thanks yet again my friend", he said.

"No problem Allie", Colossus said and licked him, but when doing so licked MQ as well.

"Is that our little play buddy", Jack asked grinning.

"Jack", Alonzo asked in shock, and in a raspy voice. "Hans, Ludvig?"

"Of course", the Sheppards said.

"Whoa you're big…"

"It happens", Jack said.

"Uhm Zo", Cori called and they looked down. "What are we gonna do with them?"

He saw the soldiers getting up and back into real life. Colossus helped him and MQ down and Alonzo staggered up to Grey as the older tom got up.

"Ow my head", he said and shook it. "Oh Alonzo!"

"Hey Grey", Alonzo said and smiled gently. "Don't worry about the imposter… he's a gonner."

"D-d-d…" Grey said and started to tremble. Alonzo looked back and saw the dogs.

"Don't worry about those fur balls", he said, well croaked. "They are just protecting the cats of this yard."

"You saved us?"

"Well my friends, dogs and cats, did most of the work."

"Thank you… all of you… is it okay if we stay for a bit… heal up and regain our strength?"

"Of course", Ad said. "You don't need to ask. But we really gotta head home."

"Colossus and his friends will help you", Alonzo said. "just honk a horn if you need them. Right Colossus?" Alonzo looked at the dog.

"Of course, now 'ake care of yerself Allie."

"By kitties", the other dogs said as they left. Colossus picked up the dead cat, but didn't notice the medallion fall of, no one did. Alonzo took Grey's paw and shook it.

"Good bye Grey, maybe we'll meet again sometime."

"Maybe, Stray leader."

Alonzo chuckled before feeling two arms grab him and they teleported back to the yard. No one noticed the paw snatch the medallion on the ground and raise it to the sky, a flash appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I still don't own James. He belongs to Quill of Thoughts. Don't worry this is not the end *maniac laughter, remebers others are here, clears throat* Well uhm... see you next chapter!<strong>

**Quill of Thoughts - I would never twist it so kittens get hurt... uh except for Maffia but that was different. There it was needed.**

**Roselna - Aw poor Chimera he's such a nice kitty when you get to know him ;)**

**HumanGuineapig - If you think it's confusing then I have suceeded ;)**

**Malurina - Can you catch a shadow? But... b-b-but Kaita is a great cat! How can you not like him?**

**Chirochichi - If you were wrong, what was your guess? **


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"When I get my paws on all four of them they're gonna wish they were never born", Exotica growled and crossed her arms. She and Amazon had been looking for their family but hadn't found any of the toms. They'd searched all day and had informed Munkustrap that they were missing. Munkustrap had been worried and had asked if they'd somehow gotten themselves into the same mess as Alonzo. The queens had said that they couldn't have been. They'd been there that night and morning.

"Calm down dear", Jenny said. "Or those kittens will get out."

Exie's eyes widened and she looked at her stomach.

"Stay", she ordered. "Daddy isn't home yet."

"So where do you think your toms are", Bomba asked from her place next to Strong, really close to him. Demeter had noticed it and was smiling softly.

"Well", Amazon said. "Amanda might have gotten cold feet getting kittens, Zoey is still going rouge, Carrie is probably with Amanda and Mia and Emma are-"

"Emma", Exotica snorted. "Really?"

"Why not it's a nice name!"

"Yeah but come on how do you get Emma from that name?"

"Do you female names on that letter?"

"No…"

"So it's Emma."  
>"Who are we talking about", Demeter asked. The former Stray queens looked at her and started to laugh.<p>

"Sorry", Exotica said. "We forgot you don't know what Amz here calls the toms to annoy them."

"So Zoey is Alonzo then", Strong asked. "You keep referring to him as Zo."

"Yes", Exotica said and then groaned in anger. "Where are they?"

"Just what I was wondering", Munkustrap said as he walked up to them with Plato. "We've been looking everywhere but no sight or trace of them."

"Is everyone returned", Jenny asked.

"No Asp is still out as is Skimble."

"No I'm not lad", Skimble said and walked over.

"Anything", Exie begged him.

"No sorry lass."

"Guys", Asp walked up to them slowly.

"Asp what is it", Exie asked and hurried over to him, not caring of her big belly for the moment. "Have you found the boys?"

"No… but I know where they went…"

"What?" Munk asked and hurried over. "Where are they?"

Asp opened his mouth to answer but then there was a crackle in the air and screams and crashes. The Jellicles hid and Munk looked out in the clearing and saw Admetus sit up below TSE 1 rubbing his back. He'd crashed onto the trunk and bounced off of it.

"Mio!" he groan-yelled.

"What I got us out", Misto said getting out of a trashcan tilting the tin can on his head up so he could see. "You never said anything about getting us down."

"That hurt", Quaxo groaned getting down from a junk pile.

"YOU!" Amazon shrieked at them and stalked up to Ad and he backed away afraid of her. "You big idiots! Where the hell have you been? Didn't you think we'd get worried? And you big idiot you can't just leave your mate like that or your kits? What kind of father are you?"

"Amz let me explain", Ad tried and the other Jellicles came towards them.

"Oh don't Amz me mister", she went on furiously and then rounded on the twins. "I thought you two were sane!"

"Eep", was all Quaxo got out and hid behind his brother, that was now free from the tin can.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Misto was getting angry himself but no one noticed.

"Just look at the state you are all in", Amazon went on angrily. "What did you do? Did you go out to tussle with a pollicle or something? Or just tussling with other strays? If you needed to get a testosterone high just say so and I'll personally kick your asses!"

"We nearly got killed fighting to save innocent cats you stupid cow", Misto yelled at her and she looked at him in shock. "We had to fight all the soldiers the Stray leader had and you think we did this for fun? What the hell is your problem? Of course we knew you'd be worried but that's why we left _you_ here Amazon! You would assure everyone there would be nothing to worry about! You keep telling us we can take care of ourselves and don't need queens to supervise us! We had the chance to save him and we did! He nearly got killed as did we but it was worth it because this shit is over now! We saved him and helped kill that bastard who took him and you're mad about it you stupid bitch!" Quaxo stared at his brother with his mouth agape. Misto's face was red in anger and his eyes was filled with angry tears and he was so tense that Quaxo worried that if no one even poked him he'd explode.

"What do you mean", Amazon asked confused.

"What he means baby", Cori said climbing over a junk pile helping a familiar form with him at the same time. "Is that we got our guy back safe and… um sound is the wrong word since we're all… well injured."

Everyone looked at him and Exie's eyes welled up with tears and she ran forward and flew into the other tom's outstretched arms.

"ZO!" she wailed and cried into his shoulder while he hugged her and rocked her. Cori slid down the pile and walked up to Munk.

"It's over Munk", he said. "The 'Stray leader' is dead."

But Munk wasn't listening he was staring at the patched tom and Cori just shook his head and walked over to Amazon and kissed her cheek.

"Hey beautiful", he said. "Sorry about worrying you."

She looked at him dumbfounded then Tantomile was there with her three kits in her arms and when she saw Ad she hurried over to him and nuzzled him and he took the kittens into his arms and hugged them.

"I'd thought I'd lost you", Exie whispered to Alonzo. "I thought you were-"

"Don't say it Exy I'm here, I'm loyal to you and I never stopped being."

She cried more and he just hugged her but then noticed someone move towards them and looked up and saw Munkustrap move towards them slowly. Exie noticed her mate looking at something behind her and turned and looked at Munk.

"Don't you dare harm him", she warned. Zo smiled and let go of her and walked up to Munk. They looked at each other and then Alonzo smiled.

"Hi there Munksy", he said. Munk smiled and flung his arms around his second in command and hugged him tight. Exy shrugged and joined into the hug. Munk was laughing when they parted and he put his paw on Alonzo's shoulder and then pointed at his face.

"You're gonna get it", he said grinning.

"Munk I've been hurting my family without even realizing it, I've not been in control of my own mind and body for a few days. What can be worse?"

"That", Munk said and nodded to something behind Alonzo. The patched tom turned and saw Jenny and Jelly glare at him and the other former Stray toms.

"Oh", Alonzo looked back Munk. "You're right."

"I think I'm gonna leave now", Quaxo said but Jenny grabbed his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." He said.

"Why didn't you come directly to us", she said.

"My ear Jenny", Quaxo whined.

"To the medical den", Jelly ordered. "All of you."

Ad looked at his family and handed the kits to her and Amazon before walking past Jenny and Jelly towards the medical den. Cori followed, slung Alonzo's arm around his shoulders as he went past him. Misto hurriedly walked up to Alonzo's other side to help him too. Quaxo… well Jenny dragged him with her by his ear.

"Are they gonna be okay", Exie asked and Munk put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Jenny and Jelly will not give them too much trouble", he said.

"You sure Maria", Amazon asked and Munk rolled his eyes.

"Again with the Maria thing", he said.

"Of course Maria or do you like Mary better?"

Exie giggled and Amazon grinned.

"Our boys are home!" she then screamed at the top of her lungs and some others cheered for the return of their comrade.

* * *

><p>James and his new army were watching the warehouse where Macavity hung out. James was waiting for the signal and he grabbed hold of the medallion around his neck and scanned the warehouse. Then he saw a shape soundlessly drop down on the two guards, slashing the weaker one's throat and knocking the other one out. James smirked and hurried up to them.<p>

"Excellent work Chimera", he said. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

"Flattering will get you nowhere Jimmy", Chimera growled and then looked around. "Where's Alonzo?"

"There have been some changes in the plans. 'Alonzo' is no longer in charge", he held up the medallion. "I am."

Chimera growled darkly but James just smirked at him.

"Well get on with it", James said. "It's part of the deal."

"I made this deal with the Stray leader."

"Well for your record _I_ am the Stray leader now. So open the gate and let me and my troops through so the fun can begin."

Chimer growled again and eleven black cats came out to stand by him their dark hisses and growls made James' skin crawl. He noticed that two of them were queens.

"W-who are they", he asked.

"Stray leader wanted us to help him take over so I brought reinforcements", Chimera smirked. "This is the beta and gamma fractions of our organization."

"O… Organization?"

Chimera smirked. "What is it leader? Not so tough anymore?"

"Shut up let's just get this over with", James said and Chimera shrugged and turned to the doors. "Ares… Iason", he said.

"Yes", Ares, a one eyed tom said.

"Will you kindly open the door for us?"

"But of course."

The two toms walked away but then turned and fired two fire balls, Chimera and the other Shadows didn't move as the balls went by them but James dropped to the ground in fright. His soldiers started to run towards the now gone doors. James flew up.

"Attack!" he ordered.

"You heard him", Chimera said and his comrades nodded and disappeared into the dark to fight. Chimera and James followed.

* * *

><p>Macavity slashed at left and right and killed off the dull eyed cats that attacked him. He could hear his own henchcats scream in pain or as they were killed. The air reeked of blood, sweat and fear.<p>

"Where did all these bastards come from", he yelled at Griddlebone that was killing off attackers near him with her sable.

"I don't know Mac", she yelled.

Mac got struck across the face and tumbled backwards. He rolled over the floor and when he looked up he was looking at Chimera.

"Good", he said and rose and looked at the Shadow. "Get to killing them Chimera!"

"I am", Chimera said. "My comrades are already taking care of it."

"What?" Macavity turned but couldn't see Typhon or Cand fighting. He turned back to Chimera only to get struck in the face and being jumped by Chimera and two black queens.

"TRAITOR!" Macavity yelled as he clawed at them. He struck one of the queens and she hissed before biting into his neck.

"Mac!" Griddlebone yelled and hurried over waving her sable at them. The queens scurried away and Chimera jumped backwards and landed on top of a box. He smirked.

"The Black Shadows are fulfilling their deal", he said and started attacking henchcats.

"That slimy traitor", Macavity said as Griddlebone helped him up. "If he's behind this I will-"

"Mac we must get out of here", Griddlebone cut him off.

"What?"

"Look around you", she said and he did. He saw that there were barley any henchcats left and his lair was getting trashed. "We can't win this fight, certainly not now when Chimera has betrayed us."

"Right", Macavity said. "Let's get out…" He and Griddlebone moved towards an open window. Macavity tried to use his powers of levitation but he was too injured to get them up so they crashed to the floor again. A sinister laugh echoed through the room as they were surrounded. Macavity got up and helped Griddle too. They turned to the crowd surrounding them.

"Sir", a henchcat yelled. He was being held by a few soldiers.

"Help us sir", another yelled. Ten of Macavity's henchcats were being held while the rest was dead. The fighters surrounding them looked as indifferent as ever and across the room Macavity saw Chimera and his comrades stand on a few crates. But the other Shadows were slowly fading into the shadows leaving Chimera alone. The laughter came again and the soldier cats parted so a black and brown tom could walk up to Macavity, around his neck was some kind of medallion.

"So", he said. "Is it nice to see me again Macavity?"

"James", Macavity snarled. "You're the idiot behind this?"

"Well not from start."

"Of course, it would be too hard for you to figure out on your own."

"I just like others to do all the dirty work."

"What's wrong with all these cats", Griddlebone growled.

"Oh them… well that was the dirtiest work and your Shadows helped me with that." James turned to them beaming; only Chimera was visible now but he didn't move a face. "Ugh guess he still isn't too fond of me…" He turned back to Mac. "No matter, what matter is… I won the battle."

"But I will win the war", Macavity growled.

"Oh and how is that supposed to work? Look around you. You're henchcats are dead, the ones that aren't will soon work for me, you secret service is not yours anymore." Mac noticed Chimera snarl when James called him Macavity's.

"I have more help", Macavity smirked and a rope came down from the window.

"Did anyone call for a helping paw", Esero called down. Macavity put his arm around Griddlebone and then grabbed the rope. Esero and Kaita pulled him up to the window.

"Get them", James yelled but his soldiers couldn't reach.

"Good day my lady", Kaita said as he took Griddlebone's paw helping her up. Macavity looked down at James and smirked.

"I will get to you later James", he said. Griddlebone though noticed something he didn't. Esero and Kaita were smirking and soundlessly unsheathing their claws.

"I don't think so", James said smirking.

"Sir let's go", Esero said and opened the window.

"Oh Esero", James singsang and the black and blue tom turned around. "Don't forget our deal."

"What is he talking about", Macavity demanded and turned to Esero.

"Well you see sir", Esero began and Kaita flew at Macavity from behind.

"MAC!" Griddlebone yelled and got in between and Kaita got her instead and both fell down to the awaiting soldiers.

"Griddle!" Macavity yelled and saw her disappear among all the soldier toms. "Esero!" He rounded on the black and blue tom and let out a lightning, striking the tom in the chest sending him hurling down into the crowd too.

"Traitors", Macavity roared. "All of you!"

"Mac go", Griddlebone screeched from somewhere. "Go to the Jellicles! Get help!"

Macavity closed his eyes and looked at Chimera who was looking utterly furious.

"I'll be back Griddle", he said and with a flash he was gone.

* * *

><p>Chimera jumped down from the crates and stalked up to James and twirled him around and yelled into his face:<p>

"What the hell are they doing here?"

James just looked smug.

"Oh you're talking about Kaita and Esero? They are just helping me."

"What? That was our job! We made a deal!"

"I made an extra deal."

"He wanted the best", Esero said. "And we gave him the best."

"You do remember what was in the deal don't you Stray leader", Chimera hissed darkly. "No word keeping, this is mine." He grabbed the medallion, only to feel a jolt of electricity surge through his body and he was flung all across the room into a few crates. He went through them too and the wall cracked behind him. He managed to crawl away from it a bit. He was dusty, bloody and bruised and barley conscious. James howled with laughter as he walked up to the fallen Shadow. He saw blood trickle down from his temple and from his mouth and the Shadow was struggling to get up.

"No you won't Chimera", James said. "From earlier experience I know what happens when you try to take this beauty with force." He stroked the medallion lovingly and looked at Chimera. "The force strikes back at you!" He let loose another bolt that caused Chimera to fly into the wall again and being knocked out. James smirked and kicked his side to turn him over but Chimera didn't answer, he didn't even move. James chuckled and then laughed manically. Kaita and Esero looked at each other and then at Chimera.

"What have we gotten ourselves into", Kaita whispered.

"I don't know", Esero answer. "But if _Chimera_ can't take that thing…"

"Esero, Kaita", James barked. "Let's go. We must discuss our further agreements and take our new soldiers home."

"Yes sir", Esero said.

"With all respect sir", Kaita said. "But I must find Finie and tell him of what happened here."

"Where is he?"

"Keeping an eye on the Jellicles."

"I see. Well go get him then!"

"Yes sir", Kaita said and ran out and soon everyone was gone except from Chimera and the dead soldiers and henchcats. When the doors slammed shut he started to chuckle and making strangle gurgling noises and wheezing, before starting to laugh… and cough up blood.

"DAD!" Cand yelled as he ran into the warehouse. "Dad?" He ran up to his father and helped him sit up. He sat behind him so Chimera could lean his head on his shoulder.

"Dad", he whispered and hugged him, burying his face in his father's neck. Chimera reached up a paw and put around his son's neck.

"Don't worry I'll be alright Cand", he soothed his son.

"What happened?"

"This wasn't part of the plan."

"What are we gonna do", Cand mumbled.

"What we need is a new ally."

"But… who?"

"Well being faced with choosing between pest and cholera I believe Macavity will choose us."

"Who're we then? Pest or cholera?"

"Who knows… But now we know taking it back by force is useless."

"So how are we gonna get it back?"

"Killing Jimmy-boy… and take it from the ground."

Cand nodded and helped his father to get up and together they left the warehouse. Cand used his tail to hide their tracks Chimera looked at him and smiled gently.

"You missed a spot or two", he said.

"Stop smiling like that… it's unnerving", Cand grumbled as they left, but he rubbed his arm and cheek hurriedly.

* * *

><p>Alonzo was swarmed by the other Jellicles as he told his tale. He told them he'd seen a little kitten run by the gate chased by a lot of toms. He'd hurried after to try to help the kit.<p>

"I found him in an alley and reached out to touch him", he explained hugging Exie close to him. "He looked at me and I saw that his eyes were oddly dull and his face indifferent."

"What happened next", Tumble asked. He was sitting on top of the oven and Zo was leaning against it so he looked up at the soon to be tom.

"Well I heard a chuckle, turned around and then something flashed", Alonzo explained. "And then nothing. The next thing I can remember is waking up chained to a car with some other toms and queens."

"So you don't remember attacking us?" Jemima asked and he shook his head.

"No… Grey told me all about it though. He also explained that in the beginning you don't remember anything of what's happening while you're hypnotized. But the more times you get hypnotized the more you remember when you are out of trance."

"So…" Jenny asked. "Do you remember attacking Bustopher?"

"I attacked him?" Alonzo's eyes were wide.

"That answers that question", Deuteronomy said and sighed. "At least it is all over now."

"Yes", Admetus said and settled back hugging his mate close to him and making his kittens lie safe in their laps, wrapped in a blanket.

"Now all that's left is for Ica's kittens to come out", Quaxo beamed.

Exie looked at her belly.

"You can come out soon", she said. "Daddy's home."

Everyone chuckled.

"Munkustrap! Father!" Tugger yelled as he ran towards them with Cassandra and Victoria. The three of them had volunteered to guard the gate, not wanting to know anything about Alonzo's time with the enemy.

"What is it Tugger", Munk asked.

"It's Macavity!"

"What?" Munk flew up, Alonzo rose slowly too.

"He's at the gate", Victoria said. "And he's all banged up and bloody."

"And he swore he's not here to attack us", Cassandra explained.

"Zo, Asp come with me", Munk ordered.

"I shall come too", Deuteronomy said and the four walked up to the gate and saw Macavity lean on it, bloody, cut up and bruised.

"Macavity", Munk growled.

"I'm not here to fight", Macavity said.

"Then why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"Argh", Alonzo groaned and Asp, the only one noticing looked at him worriedly.

"Lonz?" he asked.

"_Here me soldier_", a voice said in Alonzo's head.

"_No…_" Zo answered.

"_I am your master hear my command!_"

"_NO!_" The presence left and Alonzo noticed Asp look at him and smiled. "My ribs", he whispered. Asp nodded and turned back to Macavity. Listening to him as he began his tale.

"I was betrayed by two different group of cats", Macavity said.

"Who", Deuteronomy asked.

"The Black Shadows and three cats named-" Macavity didn't get any further because he fainted. Alonzo flew forward and caught him.

"He's in a bad shape Munk", he said.

"Father", Munk asked.

"Get him to Jenny's boys", Deuteronomy said. "When he is healed we must know the name of those other traitors to him."

"Sir the Shadows were working with the Stray leader too", Alonzo piped up as he, Asp and Munk carried Macavity.

"I feared as much", Deuteronomy said.

"Who are they father?"

"Evil cats… really evil cats. The most dangerous thing about them is their ability to plan everything out to their favor. Their leaders are highly intelligent. They could rival our Mistofelees in cleverness."

"What more do you know about them sir", Alonzo asked.

"Not much. Only that they are dangerous, very dangerous."

Alonzo and Munk looked at each other and both knew this would not end well if the Shadows were their enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC *whistles*<strong>

**Quill of Thoughts - chuckling is no sign of evil it's a sign of happiness! And when I'm chuckling I never plan anything! I am just happy.**

**HumanGuineapig - I hope you're right.**

**Malurina - I would never torture my readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

It took two days for Macavity to wake up and when he did he noticed Jenny sitting in on a box knitting something, it looked like a scarf.

"Hello dear", she said and smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes… thank you for taking care of me."

"It is what I do my dear", she said gently. "So does anything hurt?"

"No… not really. It's more like an itchy annoying feeling", he looked at his body and saw bandages. "Oh so that explains it."

She chuckled at him remembering an incident when he was little and had gotten injured and had been bandaged.

"Just like when you were little", she said gently.

"Some things never change Mrs. Gumbiecat ma'am."

"Oh shush with you", she said laughing. "It's just Jenny and it always has been. Now what happened to you?"

"Sorry?"

"Well you got here two days ago and looked more dead and alive and all you said was that you were betrayed."

"Two days? I've been lying here for two days and Griddle are in the claws of that… that… ARGH!" He screamed in anger and Jenny rose and put her hands on her hips.

"Now calm down this instant or I will get my spoon", she threatened.

Macavity calmed down at once, knowing fully well what _that_ spoon could do to you.

"Sorry Jenny", he said. "It's just-"

"Is everything alright", Munk asked as he and Alonzo entered.

"Yes dears", Jenny said. "Macavity is just worried about his friend."

"What friend", Alonzo asked.

"Griddlebone", Macavity answered and crossed his arms. "I was forced to leave her in that worm's paws…"

"What worm", Munkustrap asked.

"The Stray leader."

Munk and Alonzo stared at him.

"But he's dead", Alonzo said. "He got killed by a Great Dane. The former Stray toms were all there to see it!"

"Well there's a new Stray leader."

Alonzo cursed. "Right", he spat.

"Pardon?"

"He was called Right… How could he… oh no."

"What", Munk asked when he saw how pale his friend was. "Lonz what's wrong?"

"He's got the medallion doesn't he?"

Macavity nodded and Alonzo swore again.

"Then that means all those strays are now 'Right's' soldiers", Munk said.

"His name is James", Macavity said.

"Come", Munk said and nodded at the door. "We must inform my father of this."

* * *

><p>"I was betrayed by the Black Shadows", Macavity told the Jellicle leader, Munk, Alonzo, Cori and Grizabella. "They and I have had a deal."<p>

"What kind of deal?" Munk asked.

"They do me small favors and do jobs for me and I pay them."

"With what", Grizabella asked.

"An oath and free paws in all of my hideouts and on my territory."

"What oath", Deuteronomy asked.

"That when I take over this city in the future… and I will, they will not have to follow all of my laws and have free access to whatever they like oh and all orphaned, or not, black cats will be theirs."

"That's absurd!" Deuteronomy exclaimed.

"I know but it paid off having them… until now. I don't know what the Stray leader has promised them that is better than what I have promised but it must be something good."

Alonzo looked at him and could see in the ginger tom's eyes that he was hiding something.

"Are you sure they betrayed you", Deuteronomy asked. "I have heard that the Shadows always plan everything two steps ahead of their enemies or partners. This might just be a fraud."

"Trust me Deuteronomy, if it was I would know."

"You mentioned a friend being left behind and another group of cats betraying you", Munk said.

"My friend is a queen named Griddlebone", Mac said.

"_The_ Griddlebone", Grizabella asked.

"Yes."

"I know her… we met when I was travelling. What happened to her?"

"As I mentioned the Shadows betrayed me and it led to most of my henchcats getting killed. Griddle urged me and her to escape and some of my allies helped us up to a window." His gaze darkened. "Only to try to attack me from behind. Griddle noticed it and got between me and my attacker and both of them tumbled down to the Stray leader and his puppets. She screamed for me to get out and get help… get to you."

"That other group", Alonzo asked. "Who are they?"

"Well they were a group working for me too", Macavity explained. "I had them to make the Shadows jealous and more engaged in their deal with me. These three though are monsters. They do anything to get what they want. They are ten times worse than the Shadows. When the Shadows assassin it's painless and swift when these three does it's painfully, messy and mentally sick.

The Shadows while being utterly insane, menacing, brilliant in their own way, dangerous and cold do have honor and would never attack from behind. But like I told you this group did it to me… they do not know what honor, respect, pity or compassion means. The Shadows can sometimes feel remorse… when kittens are killed for example… these three can't feel no such thing. They are psychopaths. The only problem is that they are so charming and get along with you so perfect that you can't see it until it's too late."

"Do these three have names", Deuteronomy asked praying that Macavity would not say Balch.

"Yes, their leader is a black and brown tom named Finie. He is the cruelest of them all and I must admit I fear him at times. He's the worst psychopath I have ever met."

"I don't like James having this tom on his side", Munkustrap said.

"I don't either", Macavity said.

"The other two then", Cori asked.

"Esero is a black and blue tom. He can use magic and mostly act as a spy, but he is all muscles _and_ brains. He's not as bad as Finie but it is close."

Then Alonzo remembered something and thought it was best to confirm it.

"The Shadow helping you… was his name Chimera?" he asked and Macavity's eyes darkened. "I take that as a yes."

"Why do you ask", Macavity growled.

"Alonzo has been one of the slaves of the 'Stray leader'", Deuteronomy explained.

"While there I was locked into a car and Chimera got inside", Alonzo said. "He told me something odd though…"

"What", Macavity asked.

"He told me that the slaves needed their freedom and me to encourage them. He told me to help them and basically how I could defeat 'Alonzo'."

"Really?" Macavity said. Alonzo told them of the encounter in detail.

"I see", Deuteronomy said. "Maybe Chimera isn't as bad as we think. Macavity is there a way for you to contact him?"

"I don't know, he usually pops out of nowhere… And always when I think that I need him... or don't want to see him."

"He's a mind-reader", Cori said.

"Yes and a strong telepath as well", Macavity said and ran a paw over his face. "So if I think that I really want to meet him… he might show up. But he won't show if I'm not alone."

"I see… Well try to think of it later", Deuteronomy said.

"Now there was one cat more right?", Cori interjected. "A tom perhaps? Is he very outgoing and witty and can fight with his claws, teeth and has a tail that is a killer weapon?"

"Yes", Macavity said with hesitation. "All three of them can do that."

"How did you know Ori", Alonzo asked.

"It's-" Cori began but a shout cut him off.

"Munkustrap", it was Kaita who shouted. He ran up to them panting. "Munkustrap I… I got news from the streets. More strays are disappearing. The Stray leader wasn't defeated!"

"We know", Munkustrap said. "Macavity just-"

"YOU", Macavity roared and flew up and Kaita's eyes widened in horror.

"Aw fuck", he said and turned and ran. But Macavity fired lightning bolts at him to direct him away from the gate.

"Macavity", Deuteronomy exclaimed. But the ginger tom didn't listen he was dead set on killing Kaita. The red and black tabby ran like crazy and Munk flew up to help him get away, as did Alonzo.

"NO!" Cori yelled and grabbed their arms.

"Cori let go", Munk said.

"Don't you guys get it", Cori asked. "Kaita is the third tom Macavity spoke off!" he ran after Macavity and Kaita, most Jellicles hid when they ran by.

* * *

><p>Kaita suddenly got to a dead end, junk piles all around and no way out except from the way he got in.<p>

"No", he said scratching on a pile looking for somewhere to get a hold. He turned and saw Macavity blocking his way.

"Hello there Kaita", he said.

"Hi boss", Kaita said grinning. "Why are you here?"

"Oh yes why am I here and not back at my lair hm?" Macavity started to walk towards him slowly, Cori, Munk and Alonzo got there at that point. "We both know what _I_ am doing here, the question is what are you_ still_ doing here?"

"Wait still", Munk asked.

"I sent him and his little psychopath buddies to spy on you."

"You unleashed a psycho among kittens?"

"Hey he's one himself Munkustrap so it was to be expected", Kaita said.

"You shut up", Cori snapped. "I knew something was off with you."

"How?"

"When we met you", Cori said walking closer. "You never pronounced the t in words that ended with a t. But then you did it and then after Zo's disappearance and attack on us you came back to report."

"Pronouncing the t", Munk said as it dawned on him. "You even said ridiculously many words that ended with a t!" **(A/N: Did you notice ;))**

"If he did that", Zo said and looked at the now smirking tom. "Then that was planned!"

"Of course", Kaita said. "We are always three steps ahead of you."

"What do you mean", Macavity growled. As answer Kaita just held up his hands and two snaps were heard as whips came down from up top. They circled his wrists and he smirked.

"Bu bye", he said and pulled on the whips and was pulled up.

"Stop him", Munk yelled and ran for him.

"Zo", Cori yelled and Alonzo nodded. He put his paws together and Cori ran to him, jumped into Alonzo's paw and the other tom hoisted him into the air. Cori's paw closed just underneath Kaita's hind paw and the tom pulled his tail out of the way. Cori fell back swearing.

"See you later", Kaita yelled and was gone. Macavity kicked a tin can.

"Damn it", he swore.

* * *

><p>"So…" Demeter asked. "Kaita was a traitor all along?"<p>

"Yes", Munkustrap sighed. "You think you know a cat…"

"But we didn't really know Kaita", Strong said. "And… he's a psychopath? But he's so charming and easy going. He can't be a sicko."

"He is", Cori said. "The most dangerous things with psychopaths are that they are so charming and nice that you would never suspect them until it's too late. They are social monsters."

"Like Tugger", Amazon said.

"Oi!" Munk said. "That's my brother you're accusing!"

"He isn't one?"

"Oh shush with you", Tantomile scolded.

"Ori", Amazon wined snuggling up to him. "You're sister is being mean to me."

Tantomile shook her head but she was smiling.

"Baby", Cori said and hugged Amazon. "You did call Tugger a psycho. Now I am not fond of that ball of fluff but he isn't a psycho."

"I never said he was! I said he was a social monster!"

"Yeah right", Ad said and Tantomile elbowed him. "Be careful dear", he hugged his three kittens closer. "You'll hurt the babies."

"Are you gonna hide behind them now?" Tantomile asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sure I will", Ad said. "I can't hide behind Cori anymore. You wouldn't hesitate to break him these days. Besides he's so fragile."

"Hey!" Cori objected.

"Aw but fragile is good", Amazon assured her mate.

"It's adorable", Bomba agreed and as did Demeter and Tantomile.

"Help", Cori groaned and ran off. Amazon and Bomba followed him, Tantomile looked at her mate and Ad nodded and she hurried after the other three. Ad sighed happily and looked around.

"Hey", he said. "Where's Zo and Ica?"

Everyone looked around.

"Don't know", Asp said. "Come to think of it, where are the conjuring twins?"

As on cue Misto teleported to them with a huge grin on his face.

"What", Ad asked.

"Exie's kits are here!" Misto cheered happily and teleported away again. The other cats got up, Asp and Strong helping Ad with the sleeping kits.

"Jerrie", he ordered. "Go and find Ori and co."

"Alroigh' bu' Oi wanna see 'em koittens too!" Jerrie grinned and ran off. The others headed to Alonzo and Exotica's den.

* * *

><p>"They're beautiful", Jenny told the parents as she held one of her granddaughters.<p>

"Thanks for all your help mum, Jelly", Alonzo thanked them. It had been a smooth birth and all kittens were healthy, all four of them. Alonzo was holding one, Exie another one, Jenny the third and Jelly the third. There was a knock on the door and Alonzo saw MQ look at him. He smiled and nodded for them to come in and they did.

"What do you think", Exie asked tiredly.

"They're so cute", Misto said putting a paw on the head of the one in Exie's arms. "Who's this?"

"Our firstborn, a little princess." The princess had dark chocolate fur with black ears a black patch on her face and a white stomach.

"What's her name?"

"Jasmine", Exotica decided. "My little Jasmine."

Alonzo chuckled and smiled at the kitten in his arms as the kitten snuggled into his fur. The little kitten looked exactly like him.

"What's his name dad", Quaxo asked. He'd continued to call Zo dad but not Misto, he was too shy to do it.

"This Quaxo", Alonzo said. "Is Orion." He looked at his mate who nodded, she liked the name too.

"Well", Jenny said. "We must get back to Bustopher, Misto can you hold this little one?"

Misto walked over and took the kitten and smiled. The tom kit looked like Exotica.

"Aw", he said as it snuggled close to him. "He likes me!"

"So", Exotica asked.

"What", Misto asked.

"Name him Mio", Alonzo said.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. As you said, he likes you."

"So you should name him", Exie said. Misto looked at the kitten.

"Ramses", he said after a bit. Jelly had handed Quaxo the other kitten and had left with Jenny. Quaxo was looking at the white fluffy kitten with chocolate patches, legs, tail and ears.

"She's adorable", he said. "You're gonna be one to protect from big bad soon-to-be-toms in the future. I'm your big bro so that's gonna be my job."

Alonzo chuckled. "Well then, give your little treasure a name then."

Quaxo looked at Exie and she nodded. He grinned happily.

"Then this is Ariel", he said. "Hi Ariel."

"Mew", Ariel said.

"Aw…"

Alonzo chuckled.

"Knock knock", Ad said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure", Exie said and Ad, Demeter, Bomba and Cori came inside first.

"Oh look at these cuties", Bomba said holding Jasmine in her arms. "Hi." The kitten mewed. "Oh you're gonna be aunty Bomba's little baby won't you? Yes you are, yes you are."

"Lord have mercy", Exotica teased.

"Oh quiet you", Bomba said and then continued to coo over the little kitten in her arms.

"What are their names", Demeter asked as Alonzo handed Orion to her.

"Bomba is holding the oldest one", Alonzo explained. "Her name is Jasmine, you're holding her younger brother Orion."

"The hunter", Cori said grinning and then his eyes widened when Misto handed him the kitten he'd been holding. "Hello you."

"That's Ramses", Mist explained. "He's the… uh…"

"Younger brother of Jasmine and Orion", Exie said. "And Quaxo is holding the youngest one, Ariel."

Ad was still holding his kittens and walked closer with them so the kittens, well not knowing it really, could say hi. Ad's babies sniffed on Ariel and they looked as if they wanted to cuddle up together.

"Aw how cute", Demeter said. She handed the kit back to her 'brother' and the others handed the kits back too and left the den. Munk, Tantomile, Amazon and Strong came in then with Deuteronomy and Grizabella.

"Oh", Grizabella said happily. "They are so wonderful. Have you named them yet?"

"Yes", Exotica said. "Their names are Jasmine, Orion, Ramses and Ariel."

"So many kittens in just a short time", Deuteronomy said.

"And there will be more", Amazon said rubbing her stomach.

"Really", Tantomile asked beaming at her and Amazon nodded. "IIIIH I'm gonna be an aunt!" She hugged Amazon. "Does Ori know?"

"No", she said. "Not yet… I don't know what to tell him…"

"The truth would be a good start", Quaxo said.

"Don't think that I won't hit you only because you're holding a kitten."

Quaxo stuck his tongue out. Munk smiled and walked up to Alonzo.

"How does it feel", he whispered.

"Not too shabby Munk", Alonzo said. "It's not a feeling I'll ever get tired off."

"Is this how you felt after deciding that Mistofelees and Quaxo were going to be yours?"

"Yeah", Alonzo said in a thick voice and felt tears sting his eyes, tears of pure joy. He chuckled through the thickness in his voice. "I can still feel that car drive above us."

Munk put an arm around his shoulders.

"Well", he said. "One way… it was good it did… right?"

Alonzo chuckled. "Yeah it was."

"Hey dad", Quaxo said and Alonzo looked at him. "Since we are older brothers now, will you stop baby us?"

Alonzo laughed. "Quaxo you may be a grown tom – almost anyway – but that doesn't mean we", he motioned for himself, Amazon, Tantomile and Exotica. "Will _ever_ stop babying you."

"You will always be the baby Strays", Exotica teased.

"Hey that's not fair!" Quaxo objected. "Amazon should be the baby Stray!"

"Me?" Amazon asked and stared at him. "Why me?"

"You were a Stray the shortest time. That means you will always be the baby."

"Okay short stuff you asked for it", she said and 'rolled up her sleeves'. Quaxo handed Ariel over to Deuteronomy.

"Excuse me sir", he said.

"You are most welcome Quaxo", Deuteronomy said. Quaxo nodded and then dashed for the door, Amazon jumped at him but missed.

"Get back here you little twerp!" she yelled. Munk looked at Alonzo who grinned back.

"Everything's back to normal eh?" he asked.

"Yeah", Munk said. "Almost."

* * *

><p>Later that evening the Jellicles had a small party for the newborn kittens, all of them, for Cori and Amazon going to be parents and for Alonzo being back with them. Macavity participated by sitting beside Deuteronomy as the other cats danced. Munk noticed the Stray queens whisper something to one another and Quaxo – with a black-eye – and Misto was into it too.<p>

"What are they plotting", Munk asked Alonzo. The two of them was keeping an eye on the seven kittens. Alonzo looked up.

"Trouble no doubt", he said. They saw Misto nod and get up to Deuteronomy and whisper something. "Defiantly trouble."

Deuteronomy laughed and everyone turned to him.

"Mistofelees has just informed me of another reason to have this feast", he said. "It is Alonzo's birthday today as well."

Alonzo's eyes widened.

"It is", he asked and Ad and Cori hit him over the head.

"You forgot your own birthday", Ad asked.

"Hey I've been a brainless worm for the past few days", Alonzo said.

"Aren't you always", Cori asked and Alonzo swatted at him.

"Anyhow", Exotica said and got up. "We have prepared a little gift for you my love."

"Aw no no no", Alonzo objected. "I don't deserve that my sweet little dove. Being by friends and family is good enough."

"Well we disagree", Tantomile said and rose. "And with Jelly and Asp's permission we have burrowed some music."

"Music", Alonzo asked.

"Yes", Exotica said and turned to the tribe and started to sing:

**_Zo was the leader of the yard next door _**– Everyone recognized the melody at once.**_  
>His name, as I ought to have told you before<br>Is really Alonzo, but that's such a fuss to pronounce  
>That we usually call him just Zo<br>_**She walked up to him and caressed his fur.  
><strong><em><br>His coat's black and white, he has scars on his face _**– She caressed his cheek.**_  
>And his eyes tells of stories from another life and place<em>** – She looked into his eyes before turning to the crowd.**_  
>Yet he was in his youth quite the mischievous of kits<em>** – "I was not", Alonzo objected.**_  
>But now he just relays on his claws and his wits – <em>**"Okay that I do", he agreed.

_**For he is now grown up and much smarter too**_ – "That can be true", Amazon whispered.**_  
>And he'll help all the cats, yes that what he'll do<br>And whenever he joins his twins in a play fight  
>Which takes place with a mood that is merry and bright<em>**

**_He loves to lecture them, if someone else won't_**  
><strong><em>With anecdotes and what you do and what you don't<em>**  
><strong><em>For he once was trouble of the highest degrees<em>**  
><strong><em>He has fought with Tugger, he's messed with 'grownies'<em>**– "We wrote that part", Quaxo whispered.

**_And he likes to relate his success with his love_**  
><strong><em>Who he refers to as: my sweet little dove<em>**  
><strong><em>But his greatest creation as he loves to share<em>**  
><strong><em>Was his tribe the Strays the fighters who care <em>**– All strays, save Alonzo, rose and stood tall and proud. Alonzo rolled his eyes but was dragged to his feet.

"Come on dad", Quaxo said. "It's your turn now."

"What?" Alonzo asked. "But I have no idea of what to sing!"

"Didn't you say one of your specialties are improvising", Misto asked as he helped pulling on the older tom. All the others laughed and Alonzo rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine just give me a sec…" he said and rose, sending the twins toppling backwards. "Now let's see… aha!" He cleared his throat and started to sing:**_  
>Zo: I have fought in my life every possible foe<br>And yet there is more in the world, *shrugs* what's for a tom to do  
>I would fight them all, if only I could<br>And I know that if I could it's something I would _**- The Strays nodded in agreement.

**_I know how to fight with my teeth and my tail_**  
><strong><em>With my friends beside me, I never will fail <em>**– He looked at the Strays and then the Jellicles.**_  
>I have a way that would comfort the saddest of hearts<br>Whenever it's needed, and in different parts _**– Everyone remembered the last Jellicle ball.

_**I have now help by my side, it's my wonderful family**_  
><em><strong>We help each other and our closest ally<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the summer season, we never fell flat<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we once made a dog afraid of a cat<strong>_ – Ad and Cori sniggered.

**But our greatest creation as we love to share**– Alonzo sang grinning.**_  
>Was our tribe the Strays the fighters who care<em>** – He joined the Strays as they stood tall again. Exotica hugged him from behind and sang happily:****

_**Then, if someone would flash him a happy look**_  
><em><strong>He will tell how still knows a dog that took-<strong>_  
><em><strong>-to save all the cats when he just honked a horn<strong>_  
><strong><em>And this was at the place where Zo was born<br>_**  
>Alonzo looked at her smiling.<strong><em><br>Zo: And I say now that place, was perfect for cats  
>For it has shelters, cars to live in and rats<br>You would never starve or feel the cold ice  
>And if you were hungry there was crawling with mice – <em>**He got a dreamy look on his face.

**_Exie: And he says as he gets a dreamy look on his face:_**

**_Zo: Oh how I miss that very nice place_**  
><strong><em>This yard is my home now and that's all very well<em>**  
><strong><em>But there's nothing to equal from what I can tell<em>**

**_That place of mystery where we made history_**  
><strong><em>As the tribe the Strays the fighters who care<em>**

**_We once crushed the plans of none other than Macavity_**– Macavity snorted.  
><strong><em>To rescue a queen from his claws of depravity<br>And I think that we still can much better than most  
>Produce blood curdling noises to scare away the ghost <em>**– Pouncival and Tumble looked exstatic.

Quaxo ran up onto the tire and sang happily:**_  
>And we once acted out Growltiger's last stand<br>Could do it again, could do it again  
>Could do it again…<em>** He looked at the assembled cats and grinned.

"Well", he asked. Everyone grinned.

"I wanna see that", Pouncival cheered.

"What do you say sir", Munk asked his father. "You think we should let the Strays act out Growltiger's last stand?"

"Yes I think we should."

"On one condition", Alonzo said.

"Oh?"

Alonzo grabbed hold of Asp.

"We can borrow this fine young actor", he said.

"Me", Asp exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope never."

"Come on Asp", Ad urged nudging him. "This is gonna be fun."

"Somehow I doubt thaaaaaat!" By the last word the twins dragged him out of sight and Alonzo winked at Jelly before disappearing with the rest of the former Strays.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own original music. Guess what song it was ;)<strong>

**Quill of Thoughts - I thought you didn't like Chi that much :P**

**HumanGuineapig - Misto is quite awesome :) Hope you enjoy this.**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Everyone was waiting for the show to start. The clearing was empty, with just a few boxes near TSE 1, where Admetus and Cori had pulled up a pole as a mast.

"This is exciting", Etcetera giggled.

"This is gonna be awesome", Tumble said. "Since Asp's gonna act too!"

"I didn't know your brother's an actor", Tugger said dryly.

"Neither did he", Etcetera giggled.

* * *

><p>"Lonz I'm gonna kill you for this", Asp threatened pointing at Alonzo's face.<p>

"No you're not", Alonzo answered putting on a bandana.

"Yes I am", he growled. "I'm not an actor."

"Yes you are. Now get ready!" He put a coat around Asp's shoulders. "Places everyone!"

* * *

><p>The Jellicles grinned when Ad, Zo, Cori, Quaxo and Misto got onto the 'barge' and pretended to work. They started to sing:<p>

**_Growltiger was a bravo cat who travelled on a barge  
>In fact, he was the roughest cat that ever roamed at large<br>Ad: From Gravesend up to Oxford, he pursued his evil aims  
>Cori: Rejoicing in his title of-<br>_****_Asp: the 'Terror of the Thames' muahahahaha_** – Asp had gotten on stage dressed as Growltiger and his evil laughter made the kittens squeak in exciting terror.

**_Zo: His manners and appearance did not calculate to please  
>His coat was torn and seedy, it was baggy at the knees<br>Q: One ear was somewhat missing, no need to tell you why  
>And he scowled upon a hostile world from one forbidding eye<br>Asp: Muhahaha!_**

**_Pirates: The cottagers of Rotherhithe knew something of his fame  
>At Hammersmith and Putney, people shuddered at his name<br>They would fortify the hen house, lock up the silly goose  
>When the rumor ran along the shore:<br>_****_Asp: Growltiger's on the loose! Muhahaha!_** The 'pirates' looked terrified too and bundled together in fear.

**_Mio: Woe to the weak canary that fluttered from its cage  
>Ad: Woe to the pampered Pekinese, that faced Growltiger's rage<br>Ori: Woe to the bristly bandicoot that lurks on foreign ships  
>Zo: And woe to any cat with whom Growltiger came to grips <em>**

**_Pirates: But most to cats of foreign race, his hatred had been vowed  
>To cats of foreign name and race, no quarter was allowed.<br>The Persian and the Siamese regarded him with fear_** – The queens, Grizabella too, could be heard oooing in the background. **_  
>Because it was a Siamese that mauled his missing ear<em>** – The music softened and 'Growltiger' looked calm and happy.

**_Pirates: Now on a peaceful summer night, all nature seemed at play  
>The tender moon was shining bright, the barge at Molsey lay<br>All in the balmy moonlight, it lay rocking on the tide  
>Pirates &amp; Queens: And Growltiger was disposed to show his sentimental side <em>**

**_'Griddlebone': Chi e la?  
>Asp: Mi amore!<br>_****_'Griddle': So no qui_** – Grizabella came on stage dressed as Griddlebone and Macavity chuckled. They looked kinda alike.****

**_Pirates: In the forepeak of the vessel, Growltiger stood alone  
>Asp: Concentrating my attention on the lady Griddlebone<br>And my raffish crew were sleeping in their barrels and their bunks_** – He looked at the 'pirates' and they hurriedly went to sleep.**_  
>Queens: As the Siamese came creeping in their sampans and their junks <em>**– they snuck onto the stage dressed as Siamese.

**_Bella: Growltiger had no eye or ear for aught, but Griddlebone,  
>Asp: And the lady seemed enraptured by my manly baritone<br>Both: Disposed to relaxation and awaiting no surprise  
>Queens: But the moonlight shone reflected from a thousand bright blue eyes <em>**

**_Pirates & Siamese: And closer still and closer the Sampans circled 'round  
>And yet from all the enemy there was not heard a sound<br>The foe was armed with toasting forks and cruel carving knives  
>And the lovers sang their last duet in danger of their lives <em>**– Everyone left save Asp and Bella. Jelly looked ready to cry of pride, wishing her beloved mate could see their son now.

**_Asp: In una tepida notte d'estate, allorché la natura  
>Era nel pieno fulgore, e la resca rugiada<br>Spendeva al chiar di luna, sopra la verzura  
>Si poteva vedere il galeone ancorato<br>Oscillare in silienzo nel vento profumato  
>Dalla marea del naviglio serenamente cullato<br>In quella tepida notte che c'e dunque de male  
>Se in tanta poesia anche il pirata divento sentimentale? <em>**

**_Both: Oscillare in silenzio nel vento profumato  
>Dalla marea del naviglio serenamente cullato<br>In quella tepida notte  
>In quella tepida notte<br>In quella tepida notte_******

Cori jumped onto the stage with a lamp-shade on his head to show that he was from Thailand and he sang:

**_Then Ghengis gave the signal to his fierce Mongolian horde  
>Abandoning their sampans, the Chinks they swarmed aboard<br>Abandoning their sampans, their pullaways and their junks  
>They battened down the hatches on the crew within their bunks <em>**

**_Ori: Then Griddlebone, she gave a screech *Bella screeched* for she was badly skeered  
>I am sorry to admit it, but she quickly disappeared<em>** – Bella ran off the stage.**_  
>Asp (sadly): She Probably escaped with ease, I'm sure she was not drowned<br>Siamese(toms too): But a serried ring of flashing steel Growltiger did surround _**

'Grolwtiger' was surrounded and fought with Ghengis aka Alonzo. It looked rather comical. Ghengis swiped at Growltiger's head and Growl dodged and rose, Ghengis swung again, Growl dodged and so on. The kittens cheered. Then Growltiger attacked. He swiped furiously at Ghengis who backed away and then started to run.

"Get him!" Tumble cheered happily.

Ghengis ran out of sight and Growltiger followed. Everyone waited. Then Growltiger came running back and after him came Ghengis and three more Siamese. Ghengis jumped onto Growltiger's back but was thrown off and landed on his back. Growltiger was about to kick him when Ghengis raised his sword and aimed at Growltiger's more private parts.

"Oh!" Growltiger exclaimed and back off. Ghengis got up and continued to aim his sword at that spot as he advanced. Growltiger's back hit the mast and Ghengis smirked and stroke with his sword. Growltiger's sword flew out of his hands and Ghengis caught it and all Siamese aimed at Growltiger's with their swords and laughed as they walked closer.

**_Siamese: The ruthless foe pressed forward in stubborn rank on rank  
>Growltigert to his vast surprise, was forced to walk the plank<em>** – Growltiger was walking down a plank.**_  
>He who a hundred victims had driven to their drop<br>At the end of all his crimes was forced to go kerflip, kerflop _**– Growltiger fell off the plank. The Siamese turned to the audience.

**_Oh there was joy in Wapping when the news flew through the land  
>At Maidenhead and Henley there was dancing on the strand<br>Rats were roasted whole in Brentford and Victoria Dock  
>And a day of celebration was commanded in Bangkok! <em>**

Everyone cheered happily and Alonzo and Ad pulled Asp up from the 'sea' and they all took a bow and Jelly ran over and hugged her son as the others got out of their Siamese costumes.

"Oh you were so good", she sniffled.

"Mum", he said softly.

"You're father would be so proud."

Asp just smiled and looked at Alonzo that winked at him grinning.

"You know", Macavity said putting an arm around Alonzo's shoulders. "You look good as a pirate and that fencing was impressing. Ever thought of changing your line of work?"

"Why so I could work for you?"

"What a wonderful suggestion!"

"Forget it Macavity."

"Can't blame a tom of trying when all his allies have betrayed him."

"About that… did you get a hold of Chi-ARGH!"

Alonzo fell to his knees.

"ZO!" Exotica exclaimed and hurried over to him as he pressed his hands to his head. "Zo?"

"_You're mine soldier_", a voice boomed inside his head. "_Do as I say!_"

"_N-no! I-I'm n-not y-your s-sol-d-dier… J-James._"

"_You are! Do as I SAY! Attack them!_"

"Watch out", Cori yelled and pulled Exotica back just as Alonzo swiped at her with the sword (knife actually) he still had in his paws.

"What's going on?" Exotica asked as the Jellicles and Macavity pulled back from Alonzo as he scanned the crowd for a victim, his eyes dull but his face full of hate and anger, he was snarling. "Somehow the new Stray leader can reach him here", Cori said. "I caught hold of his thoughts."

Alonzo's body was twitching as he fought for control. Munk ran up to him and tried to wrestle the sword out of the other tom's handss. It wasn't easy and Ad and Strong joined into the tussle and they managed to get the sword away from him, but Alonzo just used his claws instead.

"Yaow!" Ad yowled as Alonzo's claws buried into his arm. "Zo you gotta trim your claws!"

Alonzo swiped at him again.

"Knock him out", Deuteronomy ordered sadly. "That may be the only way to stop him."

"Mistofelees", Macavity said to the tuxedo tom. "With me, on three we send a lighting, just strong enough to daze him so Munkustrap can put his lights out."

Misto nodded.

"One…"

"Two, guys get clear!" Munk, Strong and Ad let go.

"Three", Macavity yelled and they sent two lightning bolts at Zo and hit him in the chest. He slid backwards and when he stopped he shook his head and was unsteady on the legs.

"Sorry Zo", Munk said and knocked him out and the patched tom fell. "But this is for your own good." He looked around and saw Exotica being hugged by the former Stray queens and Quaxo.

"I thought it was over", she sniffled.

"What are we gonna do Munk?" Ad asked getting Alonzo up on his back in a piggyback fashion. Munk sighed.

"We must make sure Lonz and we are safe", he mumbled.

"There's an old bird cage beyond that junk pile", Strong said.

"You want to put him in a cage", Exotica screeched.

"It's for his safety and ours", Strong tried.

"He's right honey", Bella said.

Munk looked at Ad and nodded and they set off. This was not what they had hoped for.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Munk watched as his friend woke up on the cage floor, got on all four shaking his head before sitting up, leaning his back on the bars. Alonzo was rubbing his face.<p>

"You okay", Munk asked him worriedly.

"Yeah…"

"You attacked us."

"I know."

"We know it wasn't really your fault and that you fought it the best you could."

"Mm…"

Munk sighed. "Is your head hurting?"

Alonzo shook his head, Munk looked him over and saw a pretty ugly scratch on his arm. He rose and went to Jenny's to get bandages. When he got back Alonzo was sitting with his head buried in his knees, hugging them close. He opened the door but Alonzo didn't move.

"I'm just gonna clean your wound Lonz", he said gently as he walked over. "Okay?" He sunk down and reached out to touch his friend when he flew at him and Munk was pressed down on the ground, Alonzo on top of him smirking his eyes as sharp and awake as always.

"Didn't your daddy tell you to always check first", he mocked Munk.

"Okay Zo I get your point. Let me up now", Munk tried to get up.

"Why should I little Jellicle", Alonzo asked and unsheathed his claws slowly into Munk's shoulders.

"Lonz?" Munk asked in confusion.

"Munk", someone called. Probably Admetus Munk guessed, Alonzo snarled at the sound.

"Get up", he pulled Munk up roughly, twisted Munk's arm behind his back.

"OW!" Munk wailed.

"Munk!" someone yelled and running feet could be heard.

"Scream", Alonzo hissed in his ear. "And I will kill you."

"Lonz what's going on", Munk asked in slight terror.

"Get moving", Alonzo growled and pushed Munk in front of him out of the cage, just as the Jellicle toms and Macavity arrived. Alonzo put his other arm around Munk's neck aiming his claws at his throat.

"Munk", Admetus exclaimed and slid to a stop. "Zo let him go!"

"Which one of them", Alonzo asked and grinned evilly.

"What are you talking about dirty stray", Tugger growled. "Let go of my brother!"

"Why should I", Alonzo asked looking at him coldly. "With the Jellicle protectors _both_ Jellicle protectors within my paws I will be unstoppable."

"I always said you were a pathetic crazy bastard", Macavity said. Alonzo turned to him.

"Well if it isn't the little coward running and leaving his wonderful queen friend in enemy paws. Tell me Macavity how does it feel losing everything and being betrayed by everyone? It sucks right? You regret messing with me yet? Well if not I think Griddlebone's betrayal will-"

"Griddle didn't betray me!"

"Are you sure?"

A soft thud was heard behind them and a beautiful white Persian queen walked up to Alonzo's side.

"I see you got out on your own", she purred.

"Griddle", Macavity asked confused. Her eyes shone with a coldness he'd never seen before.

"Well if it isn't the big fool himself", she said. "Come on", she pulled on Alonzo's arm. "Let's leave these idiots and get back to the cats that really matter."

"Why should I take orders from you", Alonzo spat.

"Because _I'm _the one giving all orders", she yelled. "To everyone by everyone!"

Alonzo growled and looked at the Jellicles. Griddlebone rolled her eyes and put her paws on his cheeks and turned his face to her and kissed him. The Jellicles and Macavity stared at him.

"Zoey what the hell are you doing", Amazon shrieked and jumped down on him and Griddlebone from above. Her attack made the three of them fall to the ground and Munk was let free. He twirled around and pulled Amazon clear before Griddlebone could pierce her with her sword.

"You fucking traitor", Amazon yelled swiping at Alonzo in the air. "You backstabbing two-timing jerk!"

"Amz", Cori said calmly.

"I'm gonna tear your heart out and stomp on it!"

"Amz!"

"I'm gonna boil your liver and feed it to the pollicles!"

"AMZ!"

"What?" she turned to her mate.

"That's not Zo", he said as the patched tom got up and helped Griddle rise too.

"What?" The Jellicles exclaimed and looked at their friend.

"It's James's powers talking", Macavity said. "They are under his spell."

"But their eyes", Asp said.  
>"And the emotions", Strong added.<p>

"And the pain", Munk said when he saw Griddle rub her shoulder.

"It wasn't there before", Skimble said.

"Braindead cats are easier to control and not feeling pain will make them unstoppable", Macavity said. "But they won't avoid any traps or massive trouble if they can't think of their own."

"Let's go", Alonzo said pulling Griddle up and both jumped onto the junk piles. "Next time we meet Jellicles you'll all die!" With that they were gone. Munk ran forward but Macavity caught him.

"Let me go we must stop them!" he yelled.

"We can't on our own Munkustrap."

"Let me go!"

"Munk they'll bring reinforcement", Cori said. "There's nothing we can do right now."

"We must get them back!" Munk yelled. "Let me go EC damn it!"

"No."

"Macavity!"

"He's one of them now! He's gonna help James kill all of us and not think twice. If you run after him he will kill you and then James will be a bit closer to achieving his goal."

"That's not true!"

"You saw it yourself. Alonzo is now a loyal lackey to James. His loyalty and looks on what right or wrong has been twisted so he's turned into someone we don't know anymore."

"LET ME GO!"

"No because that cat", he nodded into the direction where Zo and Griddle had disappeared. "Will not hesitate to kill you Munkustrap. You saw how easily he could threaten you and hurt you. He's not the cat we once knew. He's gone."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!" Munk roared before breaking down crying. He sank down, Macavity helped him get on the ground and sat behind him, still holding on to him. The silver tabby was crying like he had when Alonzo and the other former Strays had left them the first time. The others, save Macavity and Tugger, were also having tears going down their cheeks. Having Alonzo as a brainless slave with no emotions, not being fully in control of what he did, was better than having him as a brainy slave that could do the cruelest of things of his own will. The only thing twisted now was his loyalty.

"How come this didn't happen before", Strong asked wiping his eyes. "How come 'Stray leader' didn't do that before? How could James reach him here?"

"I think", Macavity said with a thick voice. "That James knows more about that power than the other tom did…"

"What are we gonna do", Asp asked sadly.

"We must find out more about his power", Skimble said. "That would be the only way to stop him."

"But 'ow", Jerrie asked. "Oif we sen' someone ta spoi on 'em tha' James woill ge' 'em as 'is servants too…"

"There is one way", Cori said and everyone, even Munk who'd calmed down, looked at him.

"What", Munk croaked.

"Chimer. Macavity, you said he and the others spied for you."

"Yes", Macavity said. "But they betrayed me remember?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I… Well mostly."

"What does that mean", Strong asked.

"When Chimera betrayed me Griddle got him and his two queens off of me. When she did Chimera yelled to me that they were fulfilling their deal."

"Who's deal? Yours or James'", Munk asked.

"I don't know…"

"Can't you contact him?" Skimble asked.

"No", Mac answered a little too quickly and got up. "I've already tried he won't be coming tonight or any other night!" he stormed off and Cori smirked at them.

"Who asked about tonight?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Late that night Macavity was walking out of the clearing towards an empty part of the yard. Munkustrap, Asp and the former Stray toms and Strong followed him from the shadows. Macavity walked into a dark clearing, with no light around except for the moon. He stopped in the middle of the clearing.<p>

"I know you're there", he called and the toms walked out and he stared at them. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you knew", Munk said confused and a dark chuckle was heard from the darkness around them.

"I think he meant me", a voice said.

"Show yourself", Macavity growled and a pair of amber eyes looked at them from the dark. "I meant all of you."

The other cat chuckled but didn't come out.

"So what do you want Maca", he asked.

"The truth", Macavity spat.

"What truth?"

"Why did you join that scumbag James?"

The cat laughed. "I don't like to have imposters in my territory."

"You betrayed me to get rid of Finie and his staff?"

The tom laughed again. "Finie? Why would I worry about them, do you know what Finie's name means Macavity?"

'_Why do they keep asking me about that_', he thought.

"No", he then growled. Then the moon suddenly lit up the shadows where the cat was hiding and they could see a black tom. The tom sighed and stepped out so they could see him perfectly.

"It means cunning", the black tom said.

"So?"

"Who-"

"Who are you", Munk interrupted and the black cat looked at him.

"Excuse me my rudeness Munkustrap", he said and bowed. "My name is Chimera, leader of the Alpha fraction of the Black Shadows."

"The Black Shadows", Admetus stated noticed Strong freeze beside him.

"That is correct Admetus." Chimera said and nodded.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything. Now you want to know how to stop James right?"

"We want to find a way to get our friend back", Munk said.

"Ah but you don't _want_ him back."

"You don't know anything about me, or our tribe!" Munk yelled angrily.

Chimera smirked.

"The Jellicles", he said. "Leader: Old Deuteronomy, father of Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger, also known as the stray hater. Their mother is Grizabella the glamour cat who left the Jellicles for a life in fame but returned and got shunned. But the Stays accepted her and when all of them rejoined the Jellicle tribe so did she.

Deuteronomy had a protector by the name of Edan. Edan had a mate named Timoteij and they got a daughter, Cassandra. Edan was like a father for Exotica. Edan also had a brother you see, his name was Vulcano and his mate Miriam gave birth to their son Macavity aka the Hidden Paw, the Napoleon of Crime, Monster of depravity and so on. Macavity killed his uncle later on. Edan's second in command was a tom named Hugo. Hugo and Polly are the parents of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Another close friend of Edan was Safir, he was like a father to Coricopat and Tantomile and was killed by Macavity when Safir tried to kill Mistofelees when this saved Tumblebrutus and Pouncival from pollicles. Safir had a mate, Flinga but she cheated on him with a tom named Snowwhite and she gave birth to Victoria.

Munkustrap is now the protector and mated to Demeter and they have the daughter Jemima. Munkustrap's first second in command was Asparagus Jr, first son of Gus the theater cat, true name Asparagus, and Jellylorum. Asparagus aka Asp is the older brother of Tumblebrutus and Etcetera and Gus was like a father to Admetus, second in command of the former Strays. They were like brothers until the Strays left, now they are just good friends.

Demeter is the daughter of Skimbleshanks the railway cat and Jennyanydots the gumbie cat. She is also the sister of Bombalurina and Pouncival and foster sister of Alonzo and aunt to, the daughter of Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger, Electra and the kittens of Alonzo and Exotica, Jasmine, Orion, Ramses and Ariel.

Alonzo and Exotica are like an aunt and uncle to Tantomile and Admetus' kittens Aro, Mantle and Sirius.

When almost turning four Alonzo got into a fight with Rum Tum Tugger, nothing unusual there they could never get along. Alonzo was forced out of the yard to cool off and while doing so, rummaging through a trash container he saved a black kitten from being squashed by a car. The kitten's mother had just left him on the road while she crossed with his brother. She dumped the two of them, Mistofelees and Quaxo, on Alonzo.

After killing a rat for them, letting them eat, he realized they were magical cats when Mistofelees started to float in the air and they did some tricks to show him. Alonzo brought them back to the yard and told them to hide, but as kittens always do, they got distracted and were found out. Munkustrap was going to kill them but when the stroke fell he hit Alonzo instead, Alonzo had stepped in between and still have the scars on his cheek. After a fight the Jellicle strays left and banned together as the Strays."

Chimera took a few minutes telling them their entire story, no details, until the day Alonzo attacked them and then looked at the shocked Jellicles. They were all gaping at him while Macavity rubbed his temples as if he had a headache.

"So", Chimera smirked. "I don't know you?"

"How _do_ you know all this", Cori asked.

Chimera grinned evilly and opened his mouth to respond.

"No please don't get him started", Macavity groaned.

"Aw Maci", Chimera said with mock hurt. "You don't want to hear my little story?"

"Is 'no' a clear enough answer for you?"

"Fine I guess I'll have to tell Kaita instead then."

As one Munkustrap and Macavity jumped him. But Chimera made a vault and landed on top of a table and they hit the legs. Chimera smirked at them.

"Where is Kaita", Macavity roared rubbing his head.

"Somewhere", Chimera said and shrugged. "Why did he do something to you?"

"He and his friends are acting on their own!"

"So?"

"And I don't like my minions doing what they feel like!"

Chimera's eyes darkened and Macavity took a step back.

"Err", he stuttered. "I-I-I mean my usual minions you were my ally."

Chimera smirked. "That's what I thought you meant."

"Who are you", Munkustrap snapped at Chimera.

"As I said my name is Chimera, leader of the Alpha fraction of the Black Shadows."

"What exactly are they then", Admetus growled.

"Murderers", Strong yelled. "Monsters!" The Jellicles looked at him in confusion and saw the hate radiate from him. Chimera just grinned.

"I take it I have offended you greatly", Chimera asked sweetly. Strong tried to attack him but his friends grabbed him. "Aw did I hurt your feelings Red?"

"I'm gonna hurt more than that when I get my paws on you", Strong yelled and made cause of his name. His friends could barley hold him back.

"Strong take it easy", Cori panted. "What did that guy do?"

"He murdered my family!"

Chimera shrugged. "Tell me how many families I've _not_ murdered."

"This was a family of five kittens and two grownups!" Strong yelled. "A five floors building! You dropped the basket with kittens out of the window killing four kittens that way!"

"Oh I remembered that", Chimera said with another shrug. "Peber and his mate Delila and their five kittens. Four queen kits and a red tom kit. The tom kit was too weak to do anything so I let him be."

"You killed them without hesitation!"

"I had my orders."

"From who", Macavity asked.

"Not you ginger", Chimera said. "From grandmaster."

"Kronos."

"Yes."

They all looked at the black tom that was now just sitting there. Then Munk groaned.

"What do you know about the Stray leader's powers?"

"Finally!" Chimera exclaimed. "Someone asks the right question!"

"What do you know about the Stray leader's powers", Macavity spat.

"No one likes copy cats Maca."

"Just spit it out!"

Chimera spat at Macavity who wiped it off, but his body was shaking as he almost lost control of his anger.

"Well", Chimera said. "To make you understand what's going on you need to know my history."

"Why", Cori asked.

"Because Stray leader got his powers… from me."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled Chimera just ignored them and started to walk around them.

"The Black Shadows has existed since the 1920's but before that the organization was named something else."

"What?"

"Uh…" Chimera stopped mid step. "I don't know you see _I _wasn't born yet", he continued to walk. "In the 1920's when my grandfather was young he was owned by a fascinating man by the name of John Ronald Reuel-"

"Tolkien!" Munkustrap exclaimed and flew up.

"Yes, the author of the Lord of the Rings. Anyway my grandfather memorized all the worlds and languages Tolkien created so some of us have names based on elfish, other's are named after characters in Greek mythology."

"Such as yourself", Cori said.

"Yes. Now my grandfather took the name Arda, it means region, some say it means world too and I think that's why he took it. He mated with a queen named Psyche and everyone that followed them changed their names."

"What does this has to do what's happening here", Munk growled.

"Arda had something in his possession, an amulet, which was said to hold the powers of the lady Bast."

"So?"

"The amulet can hypnotize any creature in this world and make them do what the holder wants."

"And you gave that power to the Stay leader?"

"Yes. Truth been told I never thought it would actually work", Chimera said and smirked. "It was looked upon as a fraud… but suddenly it worked." He chuckled to himself. "Who would've thought?"

"It might be because he's a conjurer", Misto mumbled to himself and Chimera laughed.

"Conjurer, that pathetic idiot! No he's nothing but a fraud."

"Why does he still want Alonzo", Quaxo blurted out.

"Beats me", Chimera said.

"Alonzo was the Stray leader."

"I already know that. The guy has potential that must be preserved. Don't you wonder who protected you idiots when you fought James and the 'Stray leader'?"

"That was you?"

"And my comrades."

"W-"

"Why do you want to outshine Finie so much?" Macavity asked and cut off Quaxo's answer. Chimera smirked.

"Why would I want to do such a thing", he asked. He walked behind a trashcan and soon was visible again. The only problem was that now he was black, with dark brown tail, ears and a dark brown star on his chest, it had eight rays.

"YOU!" Macavity yelled and Chimera, now as Finie continued to walk.

"Of course", he said. "Nothing makes you feel as brilliant as tricking your own ally and revolting against him as two characters. Besides wasn't it obvious?"

Macavity growled darkly.

"I mean when did you see me and Finie at the same place? And WHY was I the only one there of my fraction and Esero and Kaita were there _without _Finie?"

"I'm gonna kill you Chimera!"

"Aw but how do you know my real name is Chimera and not Esero?"

"WHAT?"

Chimera disappeared behind a junk pile and when he came out on the other side he looked like Esero. Macavity slammed his head against a trashcan multiple times.

"I hate you" *slam* "I hate you" *slam*

Chimera smirked. "I have a multiple personality disorder."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Nah you'd miss me."

"Can you please stop fooling around and tell us what more you know about that power", Munk groaned.

"No I can't", Chimera said crawling through a pipe, looking like himself again when he came out on the other side.

"Why not", Ad demanded.

"Because I don't have all the answers."

"That's a first", Macavity grumbled.

"But I know someone that has."

"Who", Misto asked.

"An old friend of mine."

"Who", Strong growled.

"Balch."

Munk paled in horror.

"Don't worry protector", Chimera said. "I won't send him here and he won't meet you on his own. I'll send someone else with him… someone that is gentler."

"Chimera", Macavity growled annoyed.

"No no that would absolutely not be me!"

"Chimera!"

"Well I better be off then", Chimera said ignoring him and turned to walk but Admetus and Strong flew forward to grab him, the only problem was that this tom, just like Kaita, could use his tail as a weapon. He picked up a broken glass bottle with it and aimed it at the two toms.

"Don't even think about it", he said. Cori smirked and was about to use his powers on the tom when a burning pain soared through his head. He screamed and his friends hurried to him.

"I was especially meaning you Coricopat", Chimera said and looked at them. "Catch you later. My friends will contact you soon." Then he was gone, the pain in Cori's head vanished and the place seemed much nicer.

"So", Ad said. "_That_ was Chimera?"

"Yes", Macavity growled. "Now do you understand why I have headaches so often?"

"Slamming your head against a trashcan will do that to you", Strong said, now a bit calmer. "Are we gonna take help from _him_?"

"I guess", Munk said with a sigh. "That we don't have much of a choise."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own original music. And yet again I was pretty obvious with my evil tricks... okay not as obvious as in Maffia but anyway... I was obvious ha!<strong>

**Quill of Thoughts - I just thought you liked Typhon better ;)**

**Malurina - Do you still don't like kaita or Esero and Finie? And that was one of the longest reviews I've ever got O.o A story about the kits... hm maybe...**

**Jenna the Writer - I just have to ruin it for you don't I?**


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Exie was crying, she refused to leave her den or kittens, the only things she would not abandoned because Alonzo's scent was on them.

"Exie", Misto asked as he entered the den slowly.

"What do you want Mio", she asked rubbing her eyes to hide her tears.

"Are you feeling any better", he asked.

"No."

"We might… we _will_ find a way to get him back."

She looked at him smiling sadly. The four kittens mewed in confusion.

"Their calling for their dad", Exie said sadly. Misto walked over pick Orion up and putting him back in his cot.

"We will get him back", Misto said. "Munk is out there with Strong trying to find that tom Balch."

"The Butcher?"

"Huh?"

"Balch the Butcher. With the help of other cats he slaughtered a tribe loyal to Macavity."

"That's why he's called butcher?"

"No… but I won't tell you near my kittens."

"Who else knows?"

"I guess all the grownups… Edan told me."

"I see…"

"Go", she urged him towards the door. "For some reason I think you must know the truth…"

He nodded and left, kissing her cheek first.

"See you later… mum", he said and her eyes widened a bit as he ran out.

* * *

><p>"Munkustrap is really searching for that tom", Skimble asked in horror. "He's gonna get killed!"<p>

"I know that might happen", Deuteronomy said. "But Chimera seems to believe that Balch can help us."

"How by slaughter another tribe", Jenny snapped. "Can't you remember what he did to those cats?"

"Skinned them and handed the skins to other cats as blankets, broke their necks, broke their arms, mauled them, mutilated them… and more."

"Exactly! And you want to allow that that that monster to come here?"

"We don't have a choice Jenny", Misto said, choosing that moment to make his presence known. "We must get Zo back and help those other cats."

"Mistofelees haven't your p-guardian taught you that it is not nice to eavesdrop?" Jelly asked.

"He did… I just didn't listen", Misto said looking around at the older cats. "So this Balch is… really that terrible?"

"Yes…" Deuteronomy said sadly. "And I'm afraid that Chimera might be just as bad."

"At least we know James only has one group of cats on his side", Skimble said trying to be optimistic.

"How can we be sure", Jenny asked. "It can just be a hoax on Chimera's part. Maybe he's trying to lure us into false security."

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was", Deuteronomy said. "But as Mistofelees said… we don't have much of a choice in this matter."

"I'm really sorry about that part", an unknown voice said and they looked around. "Really I'm truly sorry, if I was to decide you would've been left out of this."

"Where are you", Skimble demanded.

"I'm right here", the voice said from behind him and he turned to look into a shady part of the yard.

"Show yourself", Jenny said and a pair of amber eyes was shown. "I meant all of you."

"But that's not in protocol…" the voice sounded almost sad.

"Now young man show yourself to your elders and act as a gentletom."

"But I'm not a gentletom… I'm a gentler tom."

Jenny looked at the eyes confused, the sad tone was gone and she could tell by the eyes that the tom was grinning at her.

"Come out", Jelly said and walked closer to the shadows and the eyes backed away slightly. "You don't have to fear us."

"I rather not take any chances… last time someone said that to me I got scarred for life…"

"How lad", Skimble asked.

"Ever been burnt by a hot iron brander?"

Skimble and the others winced and Jelly and Jenny gasped in horror.

"How… how old were you", Jenny asked.

"Just one."

"You were still a kitten?"

"Cruelty knows no boundaries."

"But didn't the one doing it hesitate?"

"Hesitation is a weakness says cruelty, cruelty knows no boundaries says the kindhearted, the kindhearted sees too much optimism, optimism exist to let you down says pessimism, pessimism only leads to happy surprises."

The Jellicles stared at the eyes they looked back, not even blinking.

"Come out of there", Misto said. "We've already seen Chimera so why shouldn't we see you?"

"But you saw him in moonlight and things look different in daylight."

"I know that voice", Macavity said as he and Munkustrap walked over. "Cand!"

"Good day sir what can I do for you?"

"You can show yourself so I can tear you to pieces!"

"What did I do?"

"Attack me from behind and got Griddle into James' claws!"

"I did not!"

"What?"

"We were supposed to attack _you_, not fight back as much when you started to defend yourself though… and let you defeat us and let you flee with her. But she had to step in between…"

"She tried to save me."

"I'm sorry that she did. Believe me I didn't want her to end up in James' paws."

"Believe you? You've been posing as a psychopath!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"WHAT?"

"You know my father Macavity. He loves to pull your leg. I can guarantee that I'm not Esero."

Macavity's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me when I say I'm sorry, you don't believe me when I'm telling you my dad is lying to you… what should I do to make you believe me?"

"There's no way I'm gonna believe you!"

"Suits yourself", Cand shrugged. He then turned to Misto and Munkustrap. "You wanted to find the answers to get Alonzo back right?"

"Yes", Misto said hurrying up to the shadows without thinking. Munkustrap tried to snatch him back but the little tom had been too fast. "I really want him back and I know everyone, save a very few, wants the same."

Cand's eyes softened a bit.

"A son's love is really very beautiful and nothing angers us more than seeing our fathers or mothers hurt."

"Chimera's been hurt", Macavity asked.

"Did he do any over agile moves or fought you yesterday like he usually do", Cand asked turning to him.

"No", Macavity said. "Now that I think about it… it's odd."

"Can we stop this chitchatting and get down to business", Munk asked. "You're here to take us to Balch right?"

"Balch", Cand laughed. "Why'd I take you to that butchering bastard? No I'm here to take you to Soho or more accurate the Soho slum and Morë-sára-cened."

"Who?"

"I know that name", Skimble said. "Morë-sára-cened the cat who everything has read. His coat's dark as night but don't challenge his insight. Because he knows more of truth and lies than any other will in their lives. His hearing rivals that of a bat and he knows everything you can be sure about that."

"You do know he wrote that himself", Cand said. "But yes that's him."

"I have heard of him too", Deuteronomy said. "A very wise cat."

"Says the wisest of them all."

"Are you trying to flatter him", Macavity asked.

"No just stating the facts… now", he stepped into the sunlight. "Any more questions?"

Jenny had gasped in horror seeing his face or more accurate the red burn-scar on his face, shaped like a dragon.

"Why do I always get that reaction from cats", Cand grumbled and stalked past them. "This way." When he walked past Macavity the ginger tom grabbed the black tail and pulled Cand back so they came face to face.

"Hold it", Macavity said. "I still don't trust you."

"Fine", Cand spat. "You can bring as many cats as you want with you how's that? If I try something tricky there won't be any way you can't defeat me!"

Macavity growled.

"Come on Mac", Munk said. "You, me, Misto, Strong, Admetus and Cori-"

"And me", Skimble said but Deuteronomy shook his head, no Skimble needed to stay should they be attacked again.

"-can handle one Shadow." Munk went on.

Macavity looked at the beaming Shadow.

"Are you sure about that Munkustrap?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good", Cand said. "Then let's go." He started to run, he ran up a junkpile and flew from it towards an old lamp, he grabbed it and spun around it as if it was a bar in gymnastics, let go of it, grabbed on with his tail, swung a few more laps before letting go, sailing over the fence, landing on a car roof and then jumped down to the street before finally darting into an alley. The Jellicles gaped at him.

"Are you still sure", Macavity asked and Munk shut his mouth.

"Let's go", he yelled and the group left.

* * *

><p>"Ah there you are Chimera", James said as the Shadow came limping towards him and Finie, they were sitting on HAL. "I thought you'd curled up and died in that warehouse. What took you so long?"<p>

"I had to put the pieces back together", Chimera growled.

"Well you did it too fast", Finie said and smirked.

"Oh shut up you overgrown shoe brush." Chimera snarled at him.

"How rude!"

"Says the psychopath!"

"Now now kitties", James said and both group leaders gave him a death glare that he ignored. "Don't fight here. We are all on the same side."

"And that is exactly", Finie asked.

"My side", James rose and looked at the town. "All this will be mine."

"This yard is already yours", Chimera spat and tried to drag himself up on the car.

"I didn't mean the yard Chimera", he looked at the struggling tom. "Do you need a paw?"

"Fuck off", Chimera snarled.

"How rude", James said.

"Very", Finie said dryly.

"You shut your big fat mouth", Chimera growled at him and got up on the car. "If you didn't mean the yard what did you mean then?"

"First this yard, then the neighborhood, then the city, then England, then this entire island and then the world!" James yelled and laughed crazily.

"Yeah you don't got manpower enough to do that", Chimera pointed out.

"True that is very true", Finie said.

"Aw you do agree with me", Chimera said with a mock sniffle.

"On occasions when you make sense."

"That makes sense."

"It does doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm so glad you noticed."

"Well you must have been working on it."

"I have it took so much time."

"Well hard work pays off."

"That it does you are so right."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

"What the hell is the matter with the two of you?" James yelled and they looked up at him innocently. "Seconds ago you wanted to kill one another and now you're buddy buddy!"

"I think he's been in the sun too much don't you", Chimera asked looking at Finie.

"I know", the black and brown tom said. "You should take better care of yourself James or else how will you conquer the world?"

"He won't."

"You're right yet again."

"No I mean he never will."

"And again."

"He's too useless."

"And again."

"I mean he's nothing without his little jewel."

"And again. Man you're on a roll today!"

"Thank you very much, but he's also kinda stupid."

"And yet again you are correct!"

"Stop that", James yelled at them. "Stop mocking me!"

"Why", Chimera smirked. "We are having so much fun, aren't we Finie?"

"Absolutely", the other tom answered. But then both of them were knocked of the car furiously and when they looked up they saw a tall black and white tom glare at them.

"Don't you dare insult the Stray leader!" Alonzo roared. "I will kill you the next time you do!"

"You and what army", Finie spat and all of James' soldiers closed in on them hissing. "Oh… _that _army."

"Charming isn't he", James said patting Alonzo on the back. "My best idea _evah_! Twisting his loyalties so I have use of all that brain activity of his and his strength… and of course his emotions."

"If you want to see brain activity", Finie said getting up, brushing himself off from sand. "You should take a look inside Chimera's head."

"Or Finie's" Chimera said.

"If I want your opinions I'll ask", James spat at them. "From now on you will do what I want you to when I tell you to! No more acting on your own accords."

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Do you want to live?" James smirked and Chimera looked around at those who surrounded him.

"Whot ois going on 'ere?" A grey tom with a white chest and stomach and with light grey and black patches and with heavenly blue eyes were stalking towards them and James paled a bit.

"Balch", he squeaked but then cleared his throat. "Balch", he said with a stronger voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oi wanna know whoi my partner nevah came back!"

"Uh well you see… he's kinda… dead."

"Ya koilled 'im?"

"No! No it was a dog!"

"A dog? Ya call yerself a dog?"

"No I didn't kill him! The Stray leader did!"

"'e koilled 'imself?"

"No the true Stray leader did!"

"Sir aren't you the Stray leader", someone asked and James looked really frustrated. With a smirk Chimera took his leave before Balch would notice him and Finie did the same, leaving James to this 'little' problem.

* * *

><p>"We're here", Cand whispered from his place underneath a car. The Jellicles and Macavity was either beside him or behind him. Munk was to Cand's right and followed the black tom's gaze and saw an old bookstore that had been closed for a very, very long time.<p>

"Are you sure", he asked.

"Yes", Cand whispered. "Morë doesn't like crowds that much."

"Why are you whispering?"

"One can never know what lurks around here." Then, as if fate wanted to proof his point, a paw grabbed his arm and pulled him out from underneath the car.

"Cand?" Macavity exclaimed and flew out followed by the Jellicles. They looked up and saw a grey tom with a white chest and stomach and with light grey and black patches and with heavenly blue eyes sit on the hood holding Cand dangling in the air by his arms.

"Well lookie here", Balch said and smirked. "One Shadow, a couple of Jellicles and a Hidden Paw. Wow not a bad catch."

"Let me go you big goof!" Cand said and swiped at him and was dropped. He landed softly on his feet and glared up at the other tom. "Do you have to be so rough?"

"Not really no… who's idea was it to give Prometes the part?"

"No idea."

"Well he'll probably mess it up or else them 'Strays' are really dense."

He jumped down to them.

"Balch I presume", Macavity said.

"Yes. Inside now." He stalked past them over to the bookstore.

"No offense Cand", Macavity said to him as they followed Balch. "But that guy is like your dad and Finie combined."

"I know you should see all three of them together sometime", Cand said happily and followed Balch. The Jellicles looked at each other and Macavity said:

"Three?"

What trap had Cand lured them into now?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Quill of Thoughts - Happy you liked it and no I'm not gonna force you to choose.**

**Malurina - Chi isn't macavity's favorite buddy :P**

**HumanGunieapig - That is Chimera's purpose in life ;)**

**RedRubyStorm - A lot of people seems to like him for some reason... just don't tell him that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 13 has been slightly altered. Warning sensitive readers must take head of a certain foul mouthed black tom. You'll know what I mean after the dust cloud.**

* * *

><p>Part 14<p>

"Gah!" Ad exclaimed as spider web and dust rained down on him. The store was filled with it, it was everywhere! "What's wrong with this place?"

"It's old", Cand mumbled. "And hasn't been used for quite a bit." In the dark they could barely see him so everyone kept their eyes on Balch.

"Ow!" Cori exclaimed as he walked into a pillar, sending more dust down on them.

"I thought cats can see in the dark", Cand commented.

"Well this is not a natural darkness", Misto said.

"Shoulda known you'd pick up on that…"

"What do you mean Misto", Munk asked the small tuxedo tom.

"Someone has used magic to make it so dark here not even cats can see."

"Balch and Cand seems to do just fine", Strong said feeling in front of him so he wouldn't hit a wall… again.

"They've probably walked here many-"

Misto didn't get any further because he was attacked from the dark. A big fluffy ball had attacked him and was now pulling him away from the others.

"Help!" Misto screamed.

"Mio!" Ad yelled feeling after the small tom. He took a step forward and something encircled his leg and he was pulled up into the air by a string. "Help!"

"Ad", Cori felt around him and then the floor disappeared underneath him and Munkustrap.

"AH!" Munk screamed as he fell.

"No Munk!" Strong exclaimed.

"Don't move", Cand ordered.

"You backstabbing", Macavity began and took a step forward… only to get a paper bin on top of him. "Hey let me out of this thing!" Macavity hit on it. Cand face-palmed.

"I told you not to move", he said.

Strong swung in the air when he felt something move around beside him and suddenly a net dropped down on Balch.

"Who dares come in here", a voice growled and Cand flew forward grabbing something that was about to slash Strong into pieces.

"Wait Morë", Cand yelled. "It's me it's me Cand!"

"Cand…"

"Yes. Come on Morë let go of that sword and turn on the light."

The lights came on and Ad glared at Cand, he was hanging upside down with his arms crossed annoyed. Munk and Cori were struggling up from a hole in the ground and Misto was tied to a lamp, Balch was stuck in a net and Macavity could now see through the hole in the paper bin. They could all see Cand holding a gently grip on the wrist of a shabby black tom.

"Thanks Morë", Cand said and the old tom let go of the sword and started to fumble up Cand's arm with his paws to the other black tom's face. He ran his paws gently over Cand's face and traced the scar with two fingers. Cand just smiled.

"It is you", Morë said.

"Of course. Now will you release my friends?"

"Are they also Shadows?"

"Yes."

"All black as night, eyes so bright, dark in fur but bright at heart, cunning as a adder but kind as a dove, gentle as summer breeze but strong as a summer storm?"

"Yes."

"Deadly as venom and venomous as a snake?"

"Yes."

"Swift as a river but forceful as fire and steadfast as a mountain?"

"Yes yes and yes Morë."

"Good", the old tom walked over to a few ropes and cut them and the Jellicles, Balch and Macavity were all free. "We can't have colored cats in here."

"No we can't", Cand said and rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me kid", Morë said aiming the nail he used as a cane over his shoulder and at Cand's face.

"No sir", Cand said innocently. "I would never think the thought."

"Pft you sound like your father too much."

"You know I take that as a compliment."

"As long as it isn't your uncle…"

"What did Ty do to you again?"

"Not me", Morë said disappearing behind a doorway and the other cats followed. "My babies."

"Babies", Macavity mumbled and then his eyes widened. The small room was anything else but small. It was humongous and from floor to roof were books of all ages. Everyone, save Cand and Balch gaped at the sight.

"Yeah that's how most cats react the first time", Cand said.

"Have they never seen the Shadows' libraries before?"

"They aren't the studious type."

"Like your uncle…" Morë huffed and sat down behind a podium that held a big book and he started to scribble.

"How do you do that sir", Cand asked.

"I may be blind now but I wasn't always."

"But your name Morë-cened means-"

"Black sight I know… Your name means Bold though it should be idiotic."

"Hey!"

"Oh I know about all the risks you take my boy. Your father has informed me."

"You don't say…" Cand glared at the tom.

"Is he here with you", Morë asked his face brightening.

"No", Cand said. "Sorry sir… He's sending his wishes though."

"Well send mine back to him."

"I will."

"Excuse me", Macavity snapped. "But what exactly are we doing here Cand?"

The nail was suddenly aimed at his face.

"Talk to your superiors with respect!"

Macavity opened his mouth to protest but Cand shook his head furiously.

"Sorry… sir", Macavity growled.

"Now Cand", Morë said removing the nail from Mac's face. "What are you doing here?"

"I have questions about an artifact", Cand said.

"What artifact?"

"Bast's amulette."

"You too?"

"What do you mean", Cand asked his eyes going wide.

"There was another tom here… James he said his name was. But that's not a real Shadow name is it? Well he explained he wasn't a Shadow yet and therefore not worthy of a Shadow name."

"What did you tell him?"

"Everything, why was I doing something wrong?"

Cand groaned. "That slimy little shit! He used you Morë. He wasn't a Shadow, he wasn't even entirely black!"

"By Bast no", Morë exclaimed. "I gave that knowledge to a dirty one?"

Cand realized that the old tom was gonna have an outburst.

"Duck!" he yelled and pulled Misto with him underneath the table and the Jellicles, Balch and Macavity ducked and the room shook and the air was filled with dust.

"I shall rip his heart out and play on the heartstrings", Morë roared, his deep dark and loud as thunder. "I shall skin him from head to toe with a hot flaming spoon! I shall drop floating glass in his eyes! I shall squeeze the juice out of his balls and force him to drink it! I shall-"

"Morë!" Cand exclaimed from his hiding spot. "Don't get to vulgar innocent ears listening here!"

"I am not that innocent", Misto objected.

"Well you haven't heard him get going."

"-turn his skin inside out and rub his organs with burning coal, salt and acid and then turn him right again so I can see him get destroyed from inside out", Morë went on ignoring Cand's earlier begging.

"Morë!" Cand exclaimed again. "Stop it before you get too vulgar!"

"I shall bring up the hell hounds and I shall-" Cand had flown forward covering the old tom's mouth. The dust was slowly landing on the floor and books again and the Jellicles got out of hiding. The saw Cand hanging on Morë's back, he may be an old tom but he was as big as Deuteronomy, still cover the tom's mouth as the old tom went on with vulgar ways to punish James.

"Aw why do you cover his mouth", Macavity asked. "It was getting entertaining."

"You have no idea what this old cot can come up with", Balch said. "Truth be told he should be known as the Butcher, not me all my ideas came from him and he told me how to do it."

The muffled sounds from behind Cand's paws stopped and the old tom turned towards Balch. Cand let go of him carefully.

"I knew you were there", Morë said. "Now Cand what are you gonna do about this James?"

"Uhm", Cand said. "Well we-"

"Are going to stop him and get all his innocent victims freed and our friend back", Munk cut him off.

"Excuse me who are you?" Morë asked.

"I'm-"

"Medus", Cand said.

"A king's name, who are the others with you Cand?"

"Mermeros", he said and motioned Misto forward so Morë could touch him.

"Hm… on the smaller side… more?"

"Well we have-"

"Ares", Ad said and Cand shook his head furiously.

"Ares? Are you having a cold you do not sound like yourself my boy", Morë said.

"It's the dust and I've been sick sir."

"I see… and I sense three more."

"Well we have Thenid", Cand said. "But we call him Strong."

"I heard names when you entered, Mio, Ad and Munk."

"Mio is short for Minos", Cand said looking at Macavity. "Right Minos?"

"Yes."

"And Ad?"

"Short for Adonis", Cand said patting Cori's shoulder and Ad had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "And Munk is what we call Medus."

"That doesn't make sense…"

"Well tell a nickname that does."

"True… Now what do you need to know?"

"How to defeat James", Munk said. "He has put his followers under some spell."

"Hypnosis", Morë said as he used his crane to walk to the podium and the big book again. "Or brainwashing?"

The others looked at each other.

"Isn't that the same thing", Strong asked.

"No!" Morë spat. "It's if to say that musical and opera is the same thing or talk and shouting."

"But-"

"Hypnosis makes your prisoners all dull eyed and stupid, carless and ignorant to pain not much unlike Cand here."

"Hey!" Cand objected and Misto snorted.

"Brainwashing is twisting and cruel and dirty and sneaky and cold and evil and utterly brilliant and useful and effective and… did I just describe your father's work?"

"Pretty much sir", Cand said.

"Anyway hypnosis", he slammed the big book open and turned a lot of pages at the same time. "Is easily broken by a hit to the head or just sleep, it is actually quite useless as a method to concur a town or tribe."

"How so?" Munk asked.

"Well you see Medus to put someone under hypnosis with Bast's amulet you have to be close to them so that they can be engulfed in the flash. Metal blocks it."

"That's why we went by un-hypnotized", Cori said.

"Ah you hid behind a car no?"

"Yes", Ad said. "That's what was available at the time."

"Well brain washing on the other hand, far harder to perform, is actually a twisting of the mind and can be pulled from distance, the only thing you need… is for the one being brainwashed to have been underneath the hypnosis from lady Bast's amulet."

"That's why he could reach Zo when he was with us in the Jellicle junkyard", Misto said.

"Zo?"

"Zeus", Cand hurriedly said. "He's working for James now because of that mind twisting."

"I see… Forgive me for saying this Ares but your brother is quite the idiot at times."

"I couldn't agree more", Ad said happily.

"How do we stop him", Macavity asked.

"Don't be hasty Minos."

"I must haste! That son of a bitch has my friend-s!"

"Be patient!"

Macavity growled and Morë started to turn the pages again, extra slowly.

"Ah here it is… to break the spell of lightning… has he used lightning?"

"Yes", Cand said. "On my father."

"I see… well to use the spell of lightning you need hate and James certainly has it in for your father in that case."

"Really I could never tell."

"Cand…"

"Sorry sir." Misto chuckled at him and Cand glared at him in return and Misto sobered up.

"Well to break the spell of lightning all you need to do is to step into its way."

"Are you saying we should jump in front of a lightning", Strong asked.

"Of course not I was talking to Cand."

"ME?" The black tom exclaimed.

"Good then I could finally get rid of him", Macavity grumbled.

"HA!" Morë said. "Many have tried Minos and no one has succeeded. This young one" he patted Cand on the head with his cane. Every time he hit Cand mouthed: Ow ow. "Has the ability to bounce back as a rubber ball." Morë swung with his cane and Cand ducked hurriedly.

"Now Cand", Morë went on. "You're the only one who can jump between the lightning and it's goal because you're the only one stupid enough to try it."

"Hey!"

"What with your daredevil ideas it's no surprise I'm telling it to you. Face it young tom you", he pointed his nail at Cand's face again. "Are one of those adrenaline junkies."

"You hit the nail on the head as always." Morë bopped him on the head. "Literally…" Cand rubbed his skull.

"Stop those dry remarks young tom."

"Yes sir!"

"Now if you feel stupid enough to jump in front of a lightning for your father it won't harm you because you love him."

"So if say… Munkustrap was at the end of that lightning…"

"Ah the Jellicle protector… now let's see… his brother, daughter or mate could save his life."

"Out of question", Munk said. "We won't bring any of them into this."

"Keep it Shadow business eh? Good answer, frankly I don't think James hate Munkustrap enough for that but your father Cand is another cup of tea."

"By other words I'm screwed", Cand said dryly.

"You've always been."

"Hey!"

"Anyway to break the hypnosis spell you must knock their lights out… not so easy to do if you don't use brutal force or magic. The brainwashing spell however…" Morë trailed off and didn't continue.

"What", Macavity asked.

Morë jolted as if he'd been awoken from a sleep.

"You must use the amulet to break that spell", he said.

"So how do we get it from James?"

"Kill him."

"Easier said than done. He has a huge army."

"And we don't?"

"We…" Macavity trailed off and looked at Cand who mouthed: 'we talk outside'.

"All you need to do is talk grandmaster into letting everyone off of their various tasks", Morë said.

"Then we're doomed. Kronos will never-"

"Kronos? My dear child Kronos has been dead for years."

"WHAT?" Macavity yelled.

"My dear child you must know that the true leader is-"

"They aren't trusted enough yet sir", Cand cut Morë short. "They were not born Shadows."

"Oh I see I see… well I have given you my answers now you must go."

"Yes sir. Come on troops move out."

"But", Munk said.

"Now", Cand said and they started to move.

"Cand, Mermeros stay for a bit please", Morë said.

Munk looked at Misto who nodded and as the others left Misto and Cand turned to Morë.

"Mermeros", Morë said. "Or should I say Mistofelees."

"You know?" Misto asked in horror.

"Of course as conjurer's aura is unique, it tells of the name of the cat it origins from and you can never hide it. Fake names are no use."

"Sorry sir…"

"Now listen little conjurer I know you care a lot about someone that is in the claws of this James."

"Yes…"

"Well if he is brainwashed you can save him, but only him."

"How?"

"Getting him hit by a lightning of hate aimed at another."

"What?"

"That's why you wanted me to stay too right sir", Cand said.

"Right, we all know that your father is on the top of whom James hates. So you must make sure to keep whoever it is that Mistofelees care for in the reach of the lightning."

"And I won't get hurt."

"No and neither will he or she if you keep a firm grip on them."

"But then what must I do?" Misto asked.

"Use your power and love for this cat to break the lightning's way and make it hit your loved one."

"If his mate finds out about this she'll kill me", Misto mumbled.

"You can go now Mistofelees."

"Okay sir… thank you." Misto walked to the door and Cand followed.

"Not you Cand I have something important to tell only you."

Cand watched Misto go before he turned to the old tom again.

* * *

><p>Up on the street Balch had disappeared and the Jellicles and Macavity were waiting for Cand. He came up a few minutes later looking pale and sick.<p>

"You okay", Munk asked him.

"Just fine… n-not enough air down there", Cand answered. "Did you get your answers?"

"Yes."

"Who was that", Ad asked.

"Morë-sára-cened, actually Morë-cened."

"What does that mean", Cori asked.

"His real name means black-sight since he's well… blind, but he wasn't always blind so why he's named black-sight I don't know. But sára means bitter and he is bitter."

"Why?"

"He lived through the color wars."

They gaped at him.

"But that was at the beginning of the 1900's!" Munk yelled.

"Yes… and he wasn't born then, he lived through the war as a soldier that's why I had to lie and say you were all black cats."

"What's the color wars", Misto asked.

"Right you're too young to know that", Ad said. "We only know since Gus told us… Well it was a war between cats of different colors. Black against white, ginger, grey and so on. Tabbies and tortoiseshells and other patterned cats were treated like trash because they hadn't only one color."

"What stopped it?"

"A band of cats", Cand said. "One of each color on their fur, patterned cats too. They killed the different sides' leaders and the one starting it all a conjurer that shifted color and urged the groups to war."

"That's horrible!" Misto exclaimed.

"I know."

"And that old bookkeeper lived through that", Misto asked aghast.

"He was a black cat follower… he couldn't see what's going on, he'd been blind for a few years by then, and don't trust anyone who tells him he just says: 'I was there to experience it and no one else is alive to tell the tale. I believe in my own senses thank you very much'."

"So what are we gonna do now", Strong asked.

"Kill James", Munk said.

"But how?"

"By bringing in the troops", Cand said and jumped onto a wall. "You will bring any tom and fighting queen of the Jellicles and I'll bring the big guns." He groaned. "And that will take a _while_."

"Why?"

"They're many…"

"Wait", Misto said as Cand was about to jump off the wall.

"What?"

"Thanks for taking us here and protecting us from Morë's wrath down there. That was some quick thinking on your part."

"See sir", Cand said to Macavity. "I'm not totally useless."

"You still can't fool me Cand", Macavity answered.

"One can always try", Cand said with a shrug, jumped down the wall and was gone. But his voice called back to them: "We'll show ourselves at the yard when we're ready!"

"He seems okay", Munk said.

"Don't let him fool you", Macavity said. "He's Chimera's son and that 'almost-innocent-act' doesn't fool me. That tom is more cunning than we know."

"I like him anyway", Misto said and they headed home to tell the tale.

* * *

><p>Chimera watched them go from a roof and Cand came climbing up to him.<p>

"Well?" Chimera asked.

"He wanted to inform me and Mistofelees on how to save Alonzo."

"I see… nothing more."

"Only that it was stupid of me to try to fool him, Morë knew none of them were real Shadows but since it was me, and he loves me, he let it slide."

"Good we can't have another Typhon."

"So what are we gonna do now dad?"

"I'm telling you what _not_ to do. You are _not_ and I repeat _not_ going to take a lightning for me have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir…" Cand hung with his head. "What more will we do?"

"Bring in the big guns. I've already sent Hermes and Pallas out to gather the troops from all over England… soon something will come that hasn't for almost a century."

"The Storm of Shadows", Cand said and grinned.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**Malurina - Was it a trap you think?**

**RedRubyStorm - I don't really know why he comes off as such a hilarious character he isn't really one.**


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

James watched his loyal followers do their jobs in the yard. He saw the soldiers train their battle techniques underneath the watchful eyes of Alonzo and Griddlebone. James couldn't help but fear the two of them a little. The twists he'd done in their minds made them cold and cruel and somewhat heartless.

"You call that an attack", Alonzo yelled kitten a teen kitten across the practice field. "You useless worm you're nothing more than dog food if you try to attack our enemies like that!"

"S-sorry s-sir…" the teen stuttered.

"Stop stuttering you weakling!"

"Alonzo." James said and the patched tom looked at him. "Don't be too hard on them. They are useless right now but will only get worse of you keep doing that."

"Sir!" Alonzo said doing a salute and turned to the young teen kit. "Get a move on!"

"Sir yes sir", the kitten hurried off to work out.

James shook his head, he was happy to have this tom on his side but he was… annoyingly cold and cruel at times… worse than James himself. Though James was still pleased.

* * *

><p>But he hadn't been so pleased if he knew what was going on behind his back. Finie, Esero, Kaita and Chimera were huddling together in a car plotting.<p>

"So that's what Morë said boss", Finie asked.

"Yes", Chimera said nodding. "So I have sent out Hermes and Pallas to get our brethren from all around this island. While we're talking one of them are headed into Glasgow and from there this Shadow will go to another town while the head in Glasgow sends a messenger of his own out and so on. The information will spread like fire and soon we will have all of our finest Shadows here to start the storm."

"But sir", Esero said. "What are we supposed to do now? Are we still going as these colorful clowns?"

"No Poseidon you are not. You and Apollo", he turned to Finie. "And Artemis", the queen posing as Kaita looked at him smiling. "Are to head back to base and inform the others of what we are going to do."

"And you sir", Artemis asked.

"I'll be right here, Typhon is back at base waiting for you so the four of you can mobilize the troops."

"And Cand sir?"

"He's keeping an eye on those Jellicles."

"Right", Poseidon said and opened the car door. "Move out troops!"

Artemis and Apollo ran by him.

"Poseidon", Chimera said as Poseidon was about to leave.

"Yes sir?"

"I do _not_ appreciate being called a colorful clown. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir… but this Esero becomes a clown when he's not him."

"Yes Typhon is the only one annoying enough the really catch his character."

"Agreed sir… See you soon sir."

"Hurry up Poseid-"

"CHIMERA!" James hollered.

"I guess the Stray leader found our little surprise for him", Chimera grumbled and left the car and soon found James watchin Balch leave the yard.

"What", Chimera snapped.

"Explain to me why Balch just now told me that Cand led the Jellicles to Morë!" James was so angry Chimera waited for steam to come out of his ears.

"Because Cand has gone rogue on me", Chimera said nonchalantly. "He didn't like what was going on here. He's weak like that all this double crossing became too much for the little rat."

"Is that so? Wait what double crossing?"

"Oh double crossing Macavity and the Jellicles."

"When did he double cross the Jellicles?"

"Oh forgive me! He was sent there by Macavity to try to gain their trust and he nearly had it when we double crossed them at the Jellicle ball when we kidnapped Old Deuteronomy."

"When are you three not mixed up in something?"

"Never."

"Chimera how much time would it take for you to talk the Grand master into letting me use all his forces of Shadows?"

Chimera smirked. "Why do you think _I_ can talk him into anything?"

"Because you're the leader of the Alpha fraction."

"So? Kronos is a stubborn bastard who doesn't let himself get talked into anything."

"So use some blackmail or something", James said and waved with his paw. "You're good at that."

"And you're good at talking shit."

A hiss was heard and Chimera was pressed down on the ground by Alonzo.

"Oh junior", Chimera smirked. "Big mistake!" He kicked Alonzo off of him but the patched tom spun in the air and landed on his paws and short forward just as he landed. Chimera had just gotten up and got roughly tackled to the ground again.

"Some entertainment", James said smirking watching the two toms fight viciously. "Don't you think so love?"

Griddlebone looked at him and nodded before he pulled her onto his lap and started to kiss her neck and rub her stomach. She was just indifferent towards his touch.

* * *

><p>"Wake up kid", Chimera growled as he delivered blow after blow at Alonzo's face. "This isn't you."<p>

He got kicked off.

"What the hell do you know bastard", Alonzo spat and attacked him clawing at Chimera's face.

"I know you have a mate and kittens that miss you very much."

"If they did they should be here following the Stray leader!"

"You are the Stray leader!" Chimera sunk his teeth into Alonzo's neck and tossed him across the small clearing. Alonzo tumbled over the ground and his head hit a car with a bang. Chimera ran over and kicked him in the chest and stomach.

"Untwist your twisted mind!" Chimera yelled. Alonzo grabbed his ankle and pulled him off his feet. Chimera's head banged against a rock but he was quickly on his paws again and saw Alonzo jump onto a car hood. He mocked Chimera from there. The Shadow growled and jumped onto the hood and they started to wrestle, but none of them had realized that the hood was missing parts and that the kittens had turned the key a few hours ago.

"You aren't allowed to speak to the Stray leader like that!" Alonzo yelled as they circled each other.

"Of course I am! Because he is nothing but a weak coward that hides behind stupid artifacts!"

"I heard that", James yelled and raised his amulet. He fired a lightning and it hit the area between the two toms. But the electricity started up the engine and spread through the car and both cats were hit by the current. None of them could keep back their screams.

"That wasn't part of the plan", James said confused and then there was a big KABOOM as the car blew up. "Defiantly not part of the plan."

* * *

><p>"ZO!" Exotica screamed and bolted right up from her sleep. The kittens wined a little behind her and she put a paw to her forehead and threw her blanket aside. She walked up to the door and watched the sky. It was cloudy and a storm was coming.<p>

"It was just a dream", she said and leaned on the door frame. She watched the dark clouds. "Oh Zo where did you go?" She looked back at her kittens and then the sky and across the town Alonzo's eyes were halfway open and a raindrop hit his side. After the explosion he'd landed on top of a car, but half of him was free of the brainwashing spell. Because the hate lightning aimed at Chimera had hit him too. His body ached everywhere but he was aware of that he was not fully in control of himself. He remembered everything that had happened. But when James ordered him to just take it easy and rest where he was he didn't argue he just said:

"Yes sir." So he was still under some kind of spell. But his thoughts were clear now and he knew that James was a bastard but he also knew that he'd fight and defend him like a loyal servant. He thought of his friends and family and felt tears threaten to fall. He wanted to go to them but couldn't because James had ordered him to stay. He thought of Exotica and she thought of him and she started to sing:

**_If I could break his spell _**

**_I'd run to him today  
>And somehow I know<br>He'd be on his way to me  
>Lonzo you and I were meant to be<em>**

**_Far longer than forever  
>I hold you in my heart<br>It's almost like you're here with me  
>Although we're far apart<em>**

Alonzo could swear he felt his mate think of him so he sang:  
><strong><em>Far longer than forever<br>As constant as a star  
>I close my eyes and I am<br>Where you are_**

**_Ex: Sure as the dawn brings the sunlight  
>We've an unbreakable bond<br>Zo: Destined to last for a life time  
>And beyond<br>Far longer than forever  
>Ex: Far longer than forever<br>Zo: I swear that I'll be true  
>Ex: I swear that I'll be true<em>**

**_Both: I've made an everlasting vow  
>To find my way to you<em>**

**_Both: Far longer than forever  
>Like no love ever known<br>Ex: And with your love  
>Both: I'll never be alone<br>Ex: Far longer than forever  
>Zo: Much stronger than forever<em>**

**_Ex: And with your love I'll never be alone_**

"Ica", Quaxo asked behind her and she twirled around. "We'll get dad back right?"

"Of course", she said drying her tears. He walked up to her and sat down beside her and she smiled at him and noticed his tears. She dried them off and hugged him and Quaxo hugged back. Misto was still on his way back with the other toms that left that morning.

"Mum", Quaxo mumbled. "How did you feel when you realized you loved dad?"

Exotica looked at him and chuckled.

"I felt like a kitten who sees her first snow", she explained. "I felt like a stray who wakes up one morning and sees that the first day of spring is here. I feel like a queen celebrating her birthday with friends and family and who gets everything she wished for."

"I don't really understand…"

"Okay let me put it this way", she said and hugged him close again and saw Misto walk towards them. She grabbed his tail and pulled him into the embrace too.

"Wha-" Misto began but Quaxo hushed him.

Exie smiled and sang:

**_Love is like a childish game I remember  
>When I dreamt about my prince<br>Now the game have changed character  
>Oh how quick a kitten learns<em>**

**_Once every day felt so long  
>Now time flees so fast<br>Everything that is  
>Is what can be felt<br>Love without boundaries  
><em>****_Love so strong  
>Love so great<br>Love so in love, in love in love_**

**_Once every day felt so long  
>Now time flees so fast<br>Everything that is  
>Is what can be felt<br>Love without boundaries_**

She looked at them and they looked at her with tear filled eyes and buried their faces in her shoulders.

"You'll see Quaxo", Exotica said. "Right now your dad is plotting something to get back to us."

* * *

><p>"Now that hurt", Chimera said plopping down beside Alonzo.<p>

"Fuck off", Alonzo said.

"Nope because I know you're partly free now."

"I'm still loyal to him."

"I know but you don't want to."

"I know."

"But I have an idea to how to get you out of this twisted situation."

"What makes you think I won't tell James? I'm still loyal to him remember."

"You do what he says but you can still think for yourself."

Alonzo sighed and closed his eyes.

"All you want right now is to get back to your family", Chimera said. "You want to feel your kittens' small arms around you and their scent. You want your older children to greet you as happy as they way they always have. You want to feel your mate's warm embrace and her scent and love pour over you like a soft summer rain. You want your friends to greet you with happy hugs and handshakes and back patting and you want to see their love in their eyes."

Alonzo's eyes snapped open.

"How the heck did you know that", he asked.

"I am a telepath but I don't need my abilities to see through you. I'm a father to you know."

"So that's how you feel?"

"Yes every time when I'm out on the streets doing business or on missions in other countries I feel that way."

"And do the feelings get satisfied?"

"Most of them", Chimera said with a soft nod. "Every time I come home from a mission, when I've been gone for a long time, my brother greets me with a backbreaking hug and ruffles my headfur. He and my other friends pats my back and congratulates me of my success."

"What if you don't succeed?"

"I _always_ succeed Alonzo."

"Is that what you call this?"

"No but I'm not done yet."

"I'm sure."

"Shut up and listen. Every time I come back my son is also there to greet me happily, like he always has and I will never tire of having him in my arms. It's a feeling no father can ever tire of. If I could I'd keep him in my arms forever… but my son is not listening to that."

"I can understand that."

"Me too I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life in my father's arms."

"Not so fond of the old bastard eh?"

"Well he's dead and is rotting somewhere so it would be disgusting."

Alonzo shuddered.

"Now", Chimera said. "Here's my idea…"

He whispered into Alonzo's ear and an evil smirk appeared on the patched tom's face.

"Oh I love this", he said.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Sorry about all songs I was in a lovey dovey mood today -.-<strong>

**Malurina - *blows at smoke* well what Morë said is a secret and I won't tell you. You can't make me!**

**RedRubyStorm - It is my life's mission to confuse people (according to some readers of this fic :P)**

**HumanGunieapig - Happy you like them it took some time to figure them out :P**

**QuillofThougts - Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

The Jellicles had been waiting for signs, any signs from the Shadows for days but nothing had come and they were starting to get impatient.

"Admetus", Munk said one morning.

"Yeah Munk."

"Round up the toms", he said. "We are going to battle."

"Has the Shadows shown up yet?"

"No but we can't wait any longer."

"I understand… I'll gather them by the tire."

"Good." Munkustrap watched the sky and sent a silent prayer to the Everlasting cat to keep them all safe in the battle. He knew it would be worse this time because now their opponents could think and act like they wanted. They were just brainwashed.

"You are making a big mistake", Macavity said.

"You think?"

"Yes. I have learned the hard way that when Chimera told you to wait you wait. I ignored his warnings once and it cost me dearly."

"So you think we should wait for a sign of them then?"

"Yes."

"Macavity he has my friend!"

"He has my friend too Munkustrap."

Munkustrap looked away. "Sorry I forgot."

"It's okay. Now gather the toms and tell them to have just a little more patience and then walk away."

"Fine", Munk snapped and went to the tire were all the toms of the tribe were. But when he saw Tumble and Pouncival he looked at them sternly.

"No", he said.

"But Munk we want to help!" Tumble said. "We can fight!"

"Tumble you're too small."

"Quaxo and Misto is as small as we are!"

"Yes but they are older and have grown up learning how to fight. You two have not."

"You'll need us now that you're down some paws", Pouncival said.

"Macavity compensates more than enough for Alonzo."

"But Munkustrap-"

"No buts boys get going."

"No", Tumble said firmly. "I'm not going."

"Tumblebrutus."

"Are you deaf", the kitten asked and everyone stared at him. "I said I am not going away. I'll join the fight. The only way to keep me out of it is to tie me up in  
>a sack and put me in the river!"<p>

"Don't tempt me."

"Munkustrap", Macavity said sternly. "Listen to yourself! I know that you are under a lot of stress but take it easy with them! They are just-"

"Say kittens bottle-brush and I will hit you", Tumble growled. "If you think we're just gonna sit here and watch our fathers and brothers go out to fight and  
>never come back you're crazy!"<p>

"Yeah", Pouncival said. "We want to fight!"

"Willing fighters are usually the best", Coricopat said. "They have something to fight for."

"Coricopat you can't suggest we'll take them with us", Skimble said.

"Of course I am. We are taking Bombalurina and Amazon, even though I don't like that, with us so why not these two?"

"See", Tumble said. Munkustrap groaned and looked at his father who shook his head.

"We can't risk losing you two Tumble", Munkustrap tried.

"You can't risk leaving us either because you'll need all paws you can", Tumble said.

"You might die."

"We might not."

"We can't risk having kittens killed before our faces."

"You can't risk having _innocent_ kittens killed before your eyes. If what Alonzo told us was true James has kittens at that place. What have they done? They're not mixed up in this. We are!"

"Tumble-"

"Munk."

"Stop that. Tumble I know you want what you think is best but-"

"Are we gonna stand here all day", Tugger asked impatient. "Let the little dudes come with but if they get hurt or killed just let them."

"Tugger", some of the toms hissed at him.

"No", Macavity said. "Tugger is right. Let them come with us. We need everyone we can."

"I thought that was what you had _us _for", a voice said and they looked at TSE 1 and saw Cand, Chimera and another tom.

"Yes Chimera", Macavity said. "That's what we have you for but we need more power still."

"I agree", Chimera said calmly. "Our soldiers are coming to London as we speak but we need to attack James now. We can't wait. He plans to take over two other tribes and they are leaving at sundown. We must take them on now."

"How", Munkustrap asked. "They are many more than us?"

"Yes but we got more magicians than they do."

"Really?"

"Yes for the moment there are five in this clearing."

"Five?"

"Quaxo, Mistofelees, Macavity myself and Typhon hear."

"Typhon", Macavity asked. "You got to be kidding!"

"Typhon demonstrate", Chimera said calmly.

"Gladly Chi", Typhon said and curled his hand into a fist and hit in the air and a big lighting shot out of his paw and blow up a trashcan.

"Whoa!" Admetus said. "Now that's extra power."

"Thank you", Typhon said.

"We also have an insider", Chimera went on.

"Who", Macavity asked.

"Alonzo."

"Alonzo", the Jellicles and Macavity asked in shock.

"A little something happened a few days ago", Chimera said nonchalantly. "Something that freed Alonzo's thoughts from James' brainwashing, but not his body."

"What do you mean?" Munkustrap asked.

"Alonzo can think for himself and act for himself… if not James orders him to do something. Because if James does Alonzo will follow his orders."

"Must he be specific about it", Macavity asked.

"Yes. He must say Alonzo's name before he orders him."

"We can use that", Asparagus said. "If we cover Alonzo's ears when James says his name he won't follow his orders right?"

"We don't know", Cand said. "Maybe it will work and maybe it won't. We have also brought some more muscles to help, well Alonzo did."

"Who", Amazon asked.

"Dogs."

"Dogs?" the cats asked in confusion, save for the former Strays and Macavity.

"Colossus and his friends", Admetus guessed.

"Yes", Typhon said. "Alonzo had asked Colossus to handle him should he follow James' orders."

"I see", Munkustrap said. "And when do you want us to leave to attack?"

"Now", Chimera said and walked towards the gate. "Tonight Jimmy-boy will say no more."

"And the medallion of Lady Bast will be off of the street again", Typhon filled in but Cand bit his lip nervously as he followed the other Shadows. The Jellicle toms looked at each other before following, feeling worried but also motivated.

* * *

><p>Alonzo was growling inwardly as James inspected his troops before setting out to fight. Alonzo had played his part perfectly. He was still the soldiers' number one teacher and even Griddlebone did what he said, if he said it was James' orders. He had taught them to fight honorably <em>and <em>he'd taught them something that could be of usein the battle to come.

"Very good", James said and stood in front of them. "Now let's see if you can follow orders. Forward!" The soldiers didn't move and Alonzo fought with keeping his face straight.

"I said forward!" James yelled. No one moved. "Attack!" Nothing. "Retreat! Left, Right, hide, back! ALONZO!"

"Sir", Alonzo said and stepped up to him making a salute.

"Why aren't my soldiers obeying my commands?"

"I taught them what you wrote on the list sir", Alonzo said and handed the paper to James. James looked it over and paled.

"I can't say these things", he screamed. "It will be embarrassing!"

"But sir how will you command them then?"

"You will!" James yelled and then turned to the soldiers.

"At ease", he tried but nothing happened and he groaned. "Alonzo…"

"Peace out men!" Alonzo yelled and the soldiers started to leave.

"How could that idiot write down these words instead of my normal commands", James groaned to Alonzo.

"Sir if I may say."

"Yes."

"Were you alone with him when he wrote?"

"No Balch took notes while I cuddled… with Lady Griddlebone and that queen Diana. I told him to write down… every… word I… aw man!" The soldiers closest to them ran for cover somewhere. James stared at them and somehow Alonzo kept his face straight.

"Forgive me sir", he said. "But 'aw man' means take cover."

"It's not your fault", James growled frustrated. "When I find Balch I will skin him."

"Sir", Griddlebone said walking up to them.

"Yes baby", he said and was tackled by soldiers. "Get off!" he tried as they slugged him.

"Moan for me", Alonzo said calmly and the soldiers scurried off. "Forgive me sir but they have been drilled to believe 'Yes baby' means attack."

"How will I remember all those things", James yelled frustrated. "I won't be able to cuddle with my queens without the soldiers doing something!"

"They take orders from you sir."

"Not anymore."

"Sir?"

"Call the soldiers back!"

"Yes sir… Attention!" The soldiers got there. "The Stray leader wants to speak."

James stepped forward and said:

"You will all do what Alonzo orders you to for as long as we are in this war. As long as we are fighting you will follow his commands am I clear?"

"Yes sir", the soldiers yelled.

"All those commands you have learned are to be followed if Alonzo says them. Not me or anyone else is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Alonzo."

"Peace out men!" Alonzo yelled and the soldiers disappeared again, James took Griddlebone's arm and left too and as soon as he was alone Alonzo started to laugh. Now this would be hilarious, he couldn't wait for the Jellicles to come and attack them. The only thing was… James could still order him if he said his name.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Sorry for the shortness but next chapter will be longer and the Storm will be let loose.<strong>

**Malurina - It wasn't a dream and you got to know just a little of what Chi's planned.**

**RedRubyStorm - It is quite a life's mission :P and you got to know some of Chi's plans.**


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

The dawn had come and the Jellicle toms, Bomba and Amazon, Macavity and the three Shadows were at the gates of the big car yard.

"Listen", Chimera said calmly. "Colossus has been ordered to stay away until we really really need it, being a dog and all he and his group can scare our soldiers. Now James is never fully in control if he is angry so we are gonna go in there and crush his world a little and then you will attack."

"How do you intend to crush his world", Tugger asked and then their eyes widened as the Shadows changed in front of their eyes. It was as if black smoke rose from their fur and they were all smirking. Soon they couldn't even see their contours, just their shining eyes for some reason were shining red.

"Now that's freaky", Tumble said and his behind Mungojerrie's legs. When the smoke cleared Kaita, Finie and Esero stood in front of them, and Balch too.

"Wait a minute weren't there just three of you", Munkustrap asked.

"It is", Finie said calmly. "This 'Balch' is nothing more but an illusion. Watch." He moved his paw right through the illusion. "And another one of my aliases."

"Wait wait", Macavity said. "Finie… uh Chimera, are you telling us that Balch the butcher never existed in the first place, that he's just another alias of Chimera's?"

"Yes", the three Shadows said.

"You'd be surprised to know all of our aliases", Esero said.

"Now let's go", Kaita said. "The earlier we can make James crack the faster we'll have back what's ours."

"Get going then", Munkustrap said. "Good luck."

"We don't need luck", Finie said as the other two walked into the yard. "We are that good."

Macavity rolled his eyes, but he knew it was true.

* * *

><p>James was launching on his 'throne' when he saw four familiar forms walk towards him. Griddlebone was at his side as was Alonzo.<p>

"So you show yourself again", James said to Finie. "Took your sweet time."

"Well we felt robbed", Finie said. "So we left to plan revenge on you."

"On m-m-m-me", James stuttered then cleared his throat and asked 'angrily'. "On me!"

"Yes", Finie said calmly. "You see, we don't like the way you rule things around here. And we do not like to be associated with you."

"Oh and why is that?"

"We don't like being linked to cowards", Esero said nonchalantly.

"COWARD?"

"Yes", Kaita said smirking. "You hide behind others more powerful than you."

"Alonzo kick them out!"

Alonzo flew forward but the three cats and the illusion jumped aside.

"See", Finie said avoiding another swipe from the patched tom. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Now Jimmy-boy step down and hand over that medallion."

"I don't think so Finie", James said darkly.

"Finie", Finie asked and rubbed his chin. "Is that who you think I am? You haven't recognized me yet, not at all?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You always seem so proud of planning things ahead of everyone", Esero said dodging Alonzo's attacks. "But it seems you're not ahead of the Shadows… like you thought."

"What the hell are you talking about", James yelled. "What does the Shadows have to do with this?"

"Everything", Finie said jumping up to James and Alonzo lunged at him. When he was about to sunk his teeth into Finie's back the black cat made a vault above him and Alonzo's teeth and claws got buried into James instead and they tumbled down the car working as a throne.

"Alonzo!" James yelled.

"Sorry sir", Alonzo said getting up and they found themselves surrounded by four cats.

"Balch you as well", James asked.

"Roloc-ruf rethona ni aremihc fo ypoc a tsuj m'I ees uoy, yllaer ton yllautca llew."

"What the hell?"

"Oh man I always forget", Finie said sighing. "A reflection of yourself speaks reversed…"

"What?"

"There is no Balch James", Kaita said calmly. "There never has been and never will be." James noticed that his soldiers were coming towards them slowly.

"What?" he asked again.

"Is he a broken record", Esero asked.

"What?"

"You keep repeating the same word over and over again."

"What?"

"Exactly!"

"What word?"

"That word."

"What word?"

"That word!"

"Wha-" James didn't get any further because Finie had given him a right hook so he flew into a car.

"Time to stop fooling around", he yelled and everyone of James' soldiers and James' eyes widened when smoke started to rise from the four shapes.

"W-what are you", James stuttered in fear. "Who are you?"

"Oh you already know us", Finie said and disappeared in the smoke. "My name… is Chimera!" There stood Chimera in all his glory and the smoke from Balch entered him too. "Known as Finie, 'cunning' and as Balch, 'cruel'."

"And I", Esero said and with an explosion of lightning the smoke around him cleared. "Am Typhon! Also known as Esero, 'spy'."

"And last but not least", Kaita said and when the smoke cleared Cand stood there. "I am Cand, the bold one and I am also known as Kaita, and that means lie."

"YOU!" James yelled angrily and jumped forward but Alonzo had been standing on his tail so with an "Oooph" James dropped to the ground. "Alonzo get off of my tail!" Alonzo moved but Chimera saw the small smile playing on his lips.

"Order the soldiers to surround us", James said.

"Soldiers circle motion", Alonzo said calmly and all soldiers surrounded the three Shadows but Chimera only chuckled.

"Are you trying to intimidate us now Jimmy", he asked. "We are not afraid of your little´army."

"You should be Alonzo and Griddlebone has drilled them into fighters."

"So? I have drilled a lot of fighters over the years and you know _exactly_ what I do when I 'drill'."

James paled. "O-of course I know… b-but my soldiers are better than yours! And you are outnumbered there's only three of you!"

"Since when does numbers count for anything", Chimera said and walked towards James who backed away slightly and the soldiers stepped in between them. Chimera just smirked and walked straight through them. James screamed in terror. Chimera had moved through them as if he hadn't been a solid creature. Chimera smirked evilly.

"How will you harm us if you can't even touch us", he asked.

"Yes baby", Alonzo said smirking and the soldiers closest to Chimera attacked him. But the only result was them clawing themselves or hitting their heads in each  
>other's.<p>

"Lower", Alonzo bellowed and the soldiers fell back. Chimera looked around and then at the pale James.

"What are you", James stuttered.

"What am I", Chimera asked. "Are you sure you wanna know? Jimmy I am your worst nightmare. I will be the reason you die. I have played you like an instrument or a puppet. You have done _exactly _everything that I wanted you to do."

"This to", James asked and let loose a lightning at Chimera and to the Shadow's shock it hit him and he was sent crashing into Cand and Typhon. The soldiers pressed forward slowly as the three Shadows got up and untangled themselves.

"Oh I think I have just found out how to kill you", James said smugly. "Alonzo order them to attack these three idiots who dare to attack me."

"Maybe you should do a re-count", Cand said happily.

"Excuse me?"

"James!" Munkustrap yelled from above and James looked up and saw Macavity and the Jellicle toms. "The Shadows are not the only ones attacking you."

James narrowed his eyes at the toms above him.

"Bring it on", he growled.

* * *

><p>The Jellicles attacked and took on two or three soldiers at the time, it was only the toms because Bomba, Amazon, Tumble and Pounce were sneaking behind the<br>others to get to Griddlebone. They had a chain with them that they were going to tie her with to keep her out of the fight and get an advantage. Alonzo  
>watched his friends with a fond smile.<p>

"Alonzo", James yelled. "Make them attack!"

"Yes sir", Alonzo said and bellowed. "Yes baby!"

The Jellicles got confused but then their opponents started to fight back.

"Yikes", Admetus said and dodged a pair of sharp claws above his head and started to jump backwards out of the way of his opponents. "Watch it!" He ran and the  
>three toms followed him. Admetus ran up a car and then dove from it landing on top of his opponents, knocking the smallest one out and then took off again with the other two following. He ran past Asparagus who was fighting alongside Skimble.<p>

"Duck lad", Skimble yelled and they both dropped to the ground, causing their opponents to hit each other instead. "I say they are quite brutal lad."

"Watch out", Asp yelled and flew up at the tom about to kick Skimble's side and clawed and bit him. The soldier stumbled backwards and lost his balance, causing them to topple over and Asp being on top. He slugged the soldier trying to knock him out. But Asp was in for a surprise when the soldier pulled his legs up and sent him flying, after all Asparagus was a little guy.

"Junior!" Skimble exclaimed in horror as the little guy hit a car with his back, head down, and dropped on his head.

"M'okay", Asp said getting up on wobbly legs only to be tackled by two queens.

"Jun-" Skimble exclaimed but was cut short when he got attacked by other toms. But he soon knocked them all out.

"I may be an old geezer", he growled. "But I learned how to fight before you assholes were born!" With that he jumped at another opponent, tearing him away from little Quaxo.

"Thanks Skimble", he said grinning. "You know, for an old 'geezer' you sure are a good fighter." He ran off to help his brother. Skimble shook his head.

"I see you can handle the young cats", a voice said behind Skimble and he turned to see Grey. "Then take your best shot at me old man."

"You asked for it furball", Skimble said and they started to fight.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap was circling Alonzo slowly the patched tom just looked at him.<p>

"Hi there Munk", he said. "Feeling any better since last time I saw you?"

"Yes."

"Good… sorry about that by the way."

Munk froze. "Aren't you going to attack?"

"No… why should I?"

"Right… spell halfly off… forgot that."

"Are my kits and mate okay?" Alonzo asked worriedly.

"They are fine Zo, just worried and missing you."

"I'll be back with them shortly."

Munk smiled then a yell caught their attention.

"Don't just stand there", James yelled. "Attack him Alonzo!"

Alonzo crouched down.

"Run Munk", he begged and lunged at the silver tabby.

"No", Munk said and lunged too. "I can handle you." They collided in the air and started to fight furiously. They clawed and bit each other and they could see the regret in the other's eyes. Munkustrap managed to grab Alonzo's arm and twist it behind his back and press him up against a car.

"See", Munk said calmly. "I can handle you."

"No Munk", Alonzo said sadly. "You can't."

"What are you-"

Alonzo hooked his foot behind Munk's ankle and pulled his left arm, the one Munk was twisting, down and leg forward causing Munk to lose his grip and balance. Alonzo twirled around and hit him square in the face sending the protector to the ground and Alonzo crashed down on top of him slugging him.

* * *

><p>"There she is", Pouncival whispered motioning for the white Persian queen that was using her sable to keep Strong and Typhon back. Both toms had been cut but didn't give up.<p>

"She is", Bomba said. "So how do we get to her?"

"Leave that to me", Tumble said and grabbed a piece of fabric laying on the ground. He started to climb a car.

"What are ye doing kid", Amazon asked.

"I'll jump down on top of her", Tumble said softly. "You'll jump her and pull her away."

"Good plan, dangerous, crazy, Zoeyish but a good plan."

"Don't get hurt", Bomba said. "I don't want to tell Jenny you got hurt."

"Hey", Strong said dodging a swipe from Griddlebone. "Watch where you swipe with that thing! It's sharp and stuff! Someone can get hurt!"

"Funny that was my intention", Griddlebone said and swiped at Typhon who grabbed the sable without moving a face. "Let go!"

"Don't sting me", Typhon growled. "'Cause I'll sting back!" He sent a small electric chock into the sable, it trailed up it and into Griddle and she was sent flying. She got up growling angrily, her fluffy fur standing out in every possible direction.

"You'll pay for that", she screeched.

"What do you want", Typhon asked calmly throwing the sable to Strong who caught it gingerly and then started to fight off soldiers with it.

"Blood!" Griddle yelled and jumped at him. Only to be hit from above by a kitten holding a pillowcase.

"Get me out of this thing!" Griddle screeched as she tried to get out and Tumble sat on the ground looking shocked. Bomba and Amazon flew out with the chain and tied her up, then they dragged her away and Typhon helped Tumble up.

"Good job kid", he said. "But next time… leave the junky stunts to the junky."

"I heard that", Cand called from his place above them fighting three queens. "Sheesh gimmie a break!"

Typhon shook his head and then saw Munk and Alonzo fight.

"CAND!" he yelled. "Protectors!"

"Okay okay geez just a moment!" Cand untangled himself from the queens attacking him only to be jumped by two more. "I've heard about being a ladies tom but this is ridiculous!"

"CAND!"

"I'm going!"

Cand ran over the piles of cars and grabbed hold of Misto as he ran by him, saving the tux from two big toms by grabbing the scruff of his neck and pulling him up as he ran.

"ACK!" Misto exclaimed in confusion and looked up at the tall black tom. "Cand what are you doing?"

"Saving you butt and helping you save your father's butt." Cand growled as he dragged Misto along with him over the piles and underneath cars.

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten what Morë said?" Cand said as they hid in a car behind Munk and Alonzo. "To free your friend we must make James hit him with a bolt meant for my father. You must direct it."

"Right… where is James? And your father for that matter…"

"James is over there", Cand pointed. James was hiding behind some soldiers, that were being kicked and hit on by Chimera. "And there's my father trying to get to him."

* * *

><p>Chimera was indeed trying to get to James but unlike the other fighters, Chimera was rough and didn't care if the soldiers got hurt. His entire mind focused on was James and the coward was hiding behind his soldiers.<p>

"Get out and fight you coward", Chimera yelled at James after knocking the heads of two of them together with a bang. James backed away again trying to escape the furious Shadow.

"Get back here!" Chimera yelled and ran after James and the soldiers followed him. Chimera jumped onto a car and pushed off from it, sailing above the soldiers and crashing onto James. The two toms tumbled across the ground and started to fight viciously. The soldiers kept their distance, 'knowing' that the tom they were loyal to would win. James kicked Chimera off of him and they circled one another. Not much unlike two male lions preparing to fight for territory.

"You have been a thorn in my side for quite some time Jimmy", Chimera said. "I will put an end to that now."

"No you won't", James yelled. "I won't give in to you! You were my hero! I worshipped you! I wanted to be just like you! Even when you got your son burnt and your wife killed I wanted to be like you! I was the best! I was perfect! I was going to be just like you! I was going to be your SON!"

"I already have a son", Chimera stated calmly and started to run towards James. "And it is not you." They clashed together and those nearby could hear the sound of torn muscles as the two toms clashed like two cars. Fur and blood flew in the air as they fought.

"I was everything you wanted me to be", James yelled hysterically. "I was smart! I was cunning, clever, strong, agile and fierce!"

"Yes", Chimera said calmly. "I can admit that you were all that James. But you are something that put all of that to shame. You are a coward", he hit James in the  
>face so he hit the ground. "You had no backbone!" Chimera kicked him. "You had no compassion! You felt no regret, no remorse… you felt nothing! You misused the training I gave you and called it our methods! You nearly killed Plantaena! You nearly drowned her and traumatized her for life! Hadn't my son and his friend saved her she would've been dead as we speak!"<p>

"You have friends", Misto asked Cand.

"I have a friend named Pelimbi so sue me!" Cand answered. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well… yes it is."

"Stand up when I'm talking to you!" Chimera roared at James. James was lying face down in the mud, looking away from Chimera as if he was afraid to look at him. "Look at me weakling!" James shoulders were shaking and everyone on the battlefield was watching them.

"Stop crying and look at me!" Chimera yelled and James slowly got up and Chimera could now see that he wasn't crying… he was laughing.

"Am I a coward Chimera", he asked as he turned to the Shadow smiling evilly. "I'm a weakling you say?" he snorted. "But I have news for you Chimera", he walked  
>slowly towards the Shadow. "I have more power than you could ever imagine within my hands."<p>

"Cand go grab my father", Misto said as he crept closer and Cand hurried off.

James smirked at Chimera.

"The gods are on my side _Shadow_. I have enough power to wipe you out on the spot." He looked down and then his eyes snapped up again. "And that's what I'm gonna do!" He let loose a huge flash of lightning. It was bigger and stronger than anything he had ever done before.

"CHI!" Typhon screamed in terror. "NO!" He pushed soldiers aside to get to his brother. Munk watched it all with big wide eyes. Alonzo was pressing him against a car and everything seemed to move in slow-motion around them. Then something jumped onto Alonzo's back and pied him off of Munk. This someone dragged Alonzo back and held him steady.

"NOW MISTO!" a voice yelled and Chimera twirled around in horror as he recognized his son's voice. His eyes widened when he saw his son hold onto Alonzo and when he saw the little Jellicle conjurer teleport in between Chimera and the lightning he realized what was about to happen.

"NO!" he screamed running towards Misto but the little conjurer had already used his powers and had now lead the lightning into the direction of the other two. The lightning hit Cand and Alonzo and everything was hidden in a bright white light and a deafening explosion erupted.

"CAND!" Chimera yelled in horror.

"ZO!" Cried many voices.

Typhon got to his brother and held him back just as Chimera was about to run into the explosions.

"No", he screamed. "No Chi no!"

Munk dropped to his knees in horror, he had not known what Morë had told Misto and Cand when the others left, all he could see now was a burning inferno.

"Zo", he said in a whisper and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

><p>"ZO!" Exotica woke up with a scream across town and she shot up and tears fell from her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC dun dun dun and this happens when I listen to the King Arthur soundtrack after watching a crazy danish movie with my sister. I don't own Plantaena, she belongs to Quill of Thoughts and Pelimbi belongs to SummerRose12<strong>

**Malurina - Hope you're not afraid of shadow.**

**RedRubyStorm - That he does. And shouldn't you say 'that Chimera' now instead of 'that Balch'?**

**HumanGunieapig - Hope you enjoy this.**


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Chimera watched in horror at the fired and Typhon patted his shoulder and reached out his paws to vanquish the fire but Misto was faster with a little "wupp" sound it disappeared and they saw Cand get up shaking his head.

"Well that was fun", he said brushing off his black fur.

"Fun", Alonzo said getting up too. "We got hit by lightning and you thought it was fun?"

"What can I say I'm an adrenaline junky." Cand suddenly felt himself in a tight embrace. "GAAK! DAD can't breathe!"

Alonzo chuckled before being tackled by Misto.

"I'm sorry dad", he sniffled. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? I only wanted to get you back! Morë said that was the only way! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are-"

"Whoa whoa", Alonzo said hugging the young tom gently. "Take it easy buddy. I'm just fine."

"DAD!" Quaxo ran over and hugged his father.

"GAACK!" Cand exclaimed again. "Dad! Can't. Breathe!" Trying to get lose.

"I told you", Chimera said and held Cand at an arm's length. "I told you not to take a lightning for me!"

"Well technically I didn't", Cand said. "You see… DUCK!" he pushed his father down and Misto and Quaxo was pulled down by Alonzo. A lightning hit the car above them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO", James hollered at Chimera.

"What do you mean", Chimera asked and Alonzo got up cracking his knuckles.

"He means how come _I'm_ not under his brainwashing control anymore", he said and the Jellicles surrounded them.

"You're not", Munkustrap asked kicking a soldier away from them.

"No… not sure how though."

"Morë said that the only way to get Alonzo back to us was getting him hit by a hate lightning aimed for someone else", Misto said using his magic to make a thick blanket land on a couple of soldiers.

"And the only way to keep him unharmed", Cand said as he grabbed the arm of a soldier, pulled the arm forward and slung the tom over his head and smashed him onto the ground. "The one who loves the one the lightning was created for has to hold the brainwashed in place…"

"So", Admetus said looking at Alonzo. "One of us?"

"Yes", Alonzo said and kicked away a soldier but then everything was colored red around them.

"Oh really", James asked holding up the medallion. "Obey me Alonzo, you're loyalty is to me."

"I don't think so", Alonzo said crossing his arms smugly.

James eyes narrowed and he put some more energy into his stone but nothing happened. But Alonzo looked as smug as before and his smug smile didn't waver at all.

"Am I supposed to be impressed", he asked and James stopped the light.

"You should obey me by now!" he screamed.

"Maybe you can only be brainwashed once", Cand supplied and dodge the pipe lunged at him by James.

"Enough of this", James roared. "Kill them now!"

All the soldiers and other cats of the car yard crept towards the Jellicles, Macavity and three Shadows. Admetus and Alonzo got back to back.

"Good to have you back buddy", Ad said smiling. "Can we do this?"

"Of course we can", Alonzo said preparing for a fight. Their opponents crouched down. "Err but if we don't win… It was an honor and a pleasure to fight by you side."

"Right back at ya…"

The 'Strays' growled and hissed darkly and James smirked.

"I must say I am disappointed in you Chimera", he said as the Shadow kicked off a soldier. "I thought you would've planned something to stop me."

"Oh well we can all be disappointed can't we", Cori answered for the Shadow.

"It's just that Chimera always plots something isn't that true?"

"I quite agree", Macavity said and turned to the Shadow. "I thought you had a plan."

"I have."

"Well too bad", James said. "You will all die now when the sun finally has set. Attack!" The red light had affected the soldiers that were brainwashed and now they obeyed every single command James threw at them. The all lunged at their opponents who were soon overpowered by them.

"Yes", Chimera said and stood relaxed, not looking prepared to fight.

"Chimera what are you doing", Munk said trying to keep three soldiers away from himself. "They'll tear us apart."

"No they won't", Chimera said and turned to James smirking. "I do have a plan Jimmy. Prepare yourself because the storm has arrived."

"Storm", Munk asked and looked around. "Oh… I… wow."

All around them in the dark were yellow, blue, green, grey, black and even red eyes shining at them and dark growls and hisses could be heard. James eyes were wide and out of the dark crept Black Shadows, lots of them! They were all hissing:

**_By the power of Bast...  
><em>****_Ares...Zeus...Pallas...Iason...  
><em>****_Poseidon...Apollo...Prometes...Hermes...  
><em>****_Athena...Thetis...Rána...Elen...  
><em>****_Amon...Amlug...  
><em>****_Sereg...Megor...Herdir...Anar...  
><em>****_Heledh...Maethor..._**

**_Bast...Ares...Zeus...Iason...  
><em>****_Herdir...Anar...Athena...Thetis...  
><em>****_Sereg...Rána...Prometes...Elen...  
><em>****_Heledh...Maethor...Poseidon...Apollo...Bast... _**– Munkustrap grinned wide at the sight and Chimera laughed as the Shadows crept closer. He turned to James and sang:

**_So you think you've got friends in high places  
><em>****_With the power to put us on the run _**– Typhon stopped forward smiling wildly.

**_Typhon:  
><em>****_Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
><em>****_You'll know what power is when we are done_**

**_Both:  
><em>****_Son..._**

**_Chi:  
><em>****_You're playing with the big boys now_**

**_Ty:  
><em>****_Playing with the big boys now_**

**_Chi:  
><em>****_Oh that's pretty…  
><em>****_Ev'ry spell and gesture  
><em>****_Tells you who's the best, you're_**

**_Both:  
><em>****_Playing with the big boys now  
><em>****_You're playing with the big boys now  
><em>****_You're playing with the big boys now_**

**_Chi:  
><em>****_Stop this foolish mission _**– James held up the medallion to cast a spell.

**_Ty:_**  
><strong><em>Watch a true magician <em>**– Typhon fired a bolt at him and the 'Stray leader' fell off the car he stood on.

**_Both:  
><em>****_Give an exhibition how_**

**_Ty:  
><em>****_Pick up your silly thing, boy _**– Typhon pointed at the medallion.

**_Both:  
><em>****_You're playing with the big boys now!_**

**_[Shadows]  
><em>****_By the power of Bast  
><em>****_Ares, Zeus, Pallas, Iason,  
><em>****_Prometes, Hermes, Athena, Thetis  
><em>****_Amon, Amlug,  
><em>****_Herdir, Anar, Megor, Maaethor..._**

**_Ty and Chi:  
><em>****_You're playing with the big boys now  
><em>****_You're playing with the big boys now  
><em>****_By the might of Kronos  
><em>****_You will kneel before us  
><em>****_Kneel to our splendorous power..._**

**_Chi:  
><em>****_You put up a front_**

**_Ty:  
><em>****_You put up a fight_**

**_Chi:  
><em>****_And just to show we feel no spite_**

**_Ty:  
><em>****_You can be our acolyte_**

**_Both:  
><em>****_But first, boy, it's time to bow  
><em>****_(Kowtow!)_**

**_All Shadows:  
><em>****_Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
><em>****_You're playing with the big boys now  
><em>****_Playing with the big boys  
><em>****_Now!_**

Chimera looked around at the many Shadows and then at James.

"What was that you said about outnumbering us before?" He asked.

"I… I", James stuttered and then he grinned. "Wait a minute. All these Shadows can't attack me!"

"Oh and why not?"

"I do remember that Marty something or another telling me that the Storm of the Shadows can only be ordered by the Grandmaster!"

The Shadows looked around at each other and mumbled. Munk felt his heart drop but then Chimera laughed. He laughed as if James had said the funniest thing in the world and Typhon seemed to think so too, as well as Cand because the three toms laughed like crazy.

"What are you laughing at", Munk spat at them. "This isn't funny! Our army just got useless!"

"Who's the Grandmaster", Cand asked him grinning.

"Kronos", Macavity began.

"DURR wrong answer", Cand said. "Don't you remember what Morë said when you talked about Kronos?"

"Yes", Ad said. "He said Kronos was dead."

"And that he is", Typhon said smirking. "Father has been dead for years."

"But", said Misto. "Then who is the Grandmaster."

Cand and Typhon pointed at Chimera.

"He is", they said.

"And I say", Chimera said calmly. "Attack!"

* * *

><p>The Shadows flew into action as did the Jellicles and a furious and much fairer fight, in numbers at least, started in the yard.<p>

"Glad to have you back", Munk said as he and Alonzo fought together against a big tom.

"Glad to be back, the guy is bad on the lower left", Alonzo answered and Munk dove towards the lower left, only to be trapped by the tom's arm. Alonzo jumped into the air and grabbed the tom's right shoulder and flung him aside. Munk look up at him.

"Didn't you say he was bad on the lower left", he asked. Alonzo chuckled and helped him up.

"I lied", he said.

"What?"

"I know how these guys fight and I know their weaknesses. I also happen to know that tom is as dumb as a doornail and believes every word I say."

"So when you said he was bad on the lower left he bought it and when he realized he caught me he was dumbfounded and you could get to him on his real weakness?"

"Exactly."

"So genius any other bright ideas?"

"How about taking on 'the Stray leader'?"

Munkustrap smiled grimly.

"Never thought you would ask!"

The two ran over cars or underneath them and soon find James trying to stay out of fights. Alonzo knocked on his shoulder and the evil cat looked up at them.

"Hello there", Munk growled and they dove down onto him. James screamed and tried to get them off of him but the two toms were slugging him with all their hate and anger.

"Chimera", Admetus called to the black tom as he fought with some soldiers. "How can we get them out of the brainwashing?"

"I don't know. You were at Morë's you tell me."

"You were there", Cori called. "You were there as Balch!"

"Oh yeah… forgot about that."

"How can you forget where you've been?" Admetus asked holding a swiping cat away from his face.

"Admetus when you have as many aliases as me you will realize how hard it is to keep track on where you've been and not." Chimera jumped onto a soldiers shoulders and used his tail to do that trick when someone faints.

"How many bloody aliases do you have then?"

"Well let's see", Chimera said as the tom he stood up fell. He jumped off and landed in a crouching position and as he got up he started to count on his fingers. "I got myself so that's one."

"RAW!" a tom roared and flew at him from behind. Chimera lifted up his fist and got him dead in the face so the tom dropped.

"And I got Balch", he counted. "That's two."

"Get him!" a queen screeched and jumped at him. Chimera made a backwards vault and sailed over her head… while she flew head first into a car door.

"Three with Finie", Chimera went on counting. "And four and five." Chimera knocked two queens away. "So I got five."

"Five?" Admetus yelled.

"What you thought it'd be more than that? Too many aliases messes things up in your head."

"You already are messed up", Macavity said fighting back to back with Misto. They were using their magic to trap soldiers inside cars.

"Hey that's not a bad idea", Typhon said and whistled. "Oi gellyr, tol-na-nin!" (Oi mages, come to me!) Some black cats ran over to him and Typhon whispered something to them and they all nodded and spread out around him.

"Ready", Typhon asked the five cats behind him. They all nodded. "Attack!" the six Shadow-mages used their powers to teleport soldiers, kittens and queens into the cars, just like Misto and Macavity did. Skimble swiped at Grey but the tom vanished in front of his eyes.

"What the-"

Mungo jumped at a tom with his teeth bared but the only he got in his mouth was dirt. He spluttered.

"Oi", he said. "Tha' was moine!"

James was pressed against a car looking at the two Jellicle toms before him with big horrified eyes.

"Stop", he said. "I beg you please leave me alone."

"Leave _you _alone", Munk spat angrily. "Not after what you did to my friend and all the cats here!"

"I can leave this island", James went on. "I can go back to the states!"

"Oh so you can repeat what you did here over there", Alonzo growled. "I may not know any Americans but I do _not_ think they deserve what has happened here!"

James face darkened. "Well in a bit you won't have a say in this." He raised the medallion.

"Cover", Munk yelled and pulled Alonzo behind a car and the Shadows and Jellicles followed suit and the flash lit up the entire yard. James laughed crazily.

"Come here my henchcats!" he called and only one cat stepped out to him.

"Aw shit", Macavity said seeing this cat and James started to laugh hysterically.

"It couldn't be better", he screamed happily. "Chimera is now obeying me!"

Chimera stood there looking dull-eyed and out of it.

"Come here", James said and the Grandmaster of the Shadows walked up to James and when he was in front of him he stopped.

"I thought metal made the ray ineffective", Misto hissed to Cand.

"I thought so too", the black tom hissed.

"Hey before we die… you mentioned having friends…"

"And you didn't believe me."

"Well not really…"

Cand groaned. "Their names are Pelimbi and Plantaena."

"Shadows too?"

"No no… sometimes I need a break from all that you know. Feel a bit more like a normal cat… just being one in the crowd but this…" he touched his scar. "Makes it pretty hard… Always someone that recognizes you."

"I know how it feels to want to be normal."

"But it is as easy for you as it is for me."

"I guess so…"

"Now that I have control of the grandmaster", James went on. "Chimera order your Shadows to attack the enemy."

"A most excellent plan", Chimera said and hit James in the face so the young tom flew into a car window that broke. "Shadows clean up the rest of the brainwashed cats."

"Yes sir", the Shadows said.

"Hang on", Munk said and ran up to Chimera. "You played hypnotized?"

"Of course, I wanted to get a hit on his ugly face without him fighting back. Now", he turned to James. "Hand over that medallion."

"Fine", James said and grabbed it and pulled. But nothing happened. "What the… it won't come off!"

"Oh really", Chimera asked crossing his arms.

"I swear to EC it's stuck! Can you give it a try", he held it out for Chimera.

"Do you believe I'm an idiot", Chimera said darkly.

"No!"

"Last time I touched that thing it blasted me through a warehouse."

"But but but…"

"I'll do it", Tugger said striding forward. "Then we can get this over with and go home."

"Tugger no!" Munk yelled but too late. Tugger grabbed the medallion and James smirked.

"Bu bye", he said and a jolt of electricity soared through Tugger and he flew through the air and would've landed on a sharp piece of metal… hadn't Colossus grabbed him by his belt.

"Oi've seen many thoings", he said when he put Tugger down. "But Oi've nevah seen a floing shavoing brush."

Alonzo and the former Strays laughed and James paled.

"Good catch", Ad said.

"JAMES!" Munk roared and flew at the tom and the black tom ran. "Get back here!"

* * *

><p>Munkustrap chased the tom out the back way and towards the dried out canal behind it. James tried to jump to the other side but it was too far so he landed on the bottom. Munk slid down to him and the other cats stayed at the top.<p>

"You can take him Munk", Alonzo yelled at his friend, the other cats followed his example and started to cheer Munk on. Munk smirked at James.

"Do you hear that", he asked. "Who is here to cheer you on?"

"I don't need anyone to handle you", James growled and then flew at Munk and they started to fight. The fight was vicious and they clawed each other wherever they could reach but Munk did a horrifying discovery. James was a really good fighter.

"I don't get it", Munk said when they jumped apart. "With skills like that, why do you need to brainwash other cats to do your dirty work for you?"

"Because destroying lives and making others miserable is a hobby of mine", James snarled and sunk his teeth into Munk's throat.

"He's gonna kill him", Ad exclaimed and was about to jump down but Alonzo grabbed his tail and Ad's way stopped short. He had been in the air and now dropped down, smashing his face in the canal side.

"Ooooh that hurt", Strong said and helped Alonzo pull Ad up again.

"Dab id Alobzo", Ad said rubbing his swollen nose. "Whad did you do dad for?"

"If you go down there you will be in the way", Alonzo said sternly. "Munk can handle it."

"I'mb going dowb dere", Ad said but Alonzo grabbed his arm.

"You stay put", he growled. "And that's an order Admetus."

"Why should we listen to you", Tugger asked.

"Because", Alonzo growled at him. "I am second protector of the Jellicle tribe but when we're here. _I_ am the Stray leader and this is _my_ home."

Tugger shrunk back and they watched the combatants again. Now Munk had gotten James off of him and they were circling each other.

"Why are you doing this", James asked. "Sure I took your friend but he is just a stray isn't he? This really doesn't concern the Jellicle tribe."

"It does since Alonzo is our friend and tribe member", Munk growled. "And you are forcing innocent cats, grown as well as kittens, to work for you! We won't allow that!" He flew at the other tom and managed to press him down on the ground clawing, slugging and kicking him.

"Watch out", Munk heard someone yell and the next second he heard a crash behind him and both him and James looked up. And what they saw made Munk pale a little and James looking amused.

"Lonzo", Munk screamed in horror. The white and black patched tom had a bad cut going diagonal from his left shoulder to his right hip… made by Griddlebone's sable.

"I'm okay", Alonzo hissed out and got up.

"Good job my darling", James told Griddle when she got up.

"Is there something I could do for you dearest love of mine", she asked.

"Now that's just plain wrong", Macavity said then he got an idea. "Oooh light bulb moment." He put his arm around Cand and Chimera. "You and me are heading this way."

"It's you and I Macavity", Chimera said. "And why should we follow you?"

"Because I have an idea to get Griddlebone out of his control."

"I will not like this will I?"

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>James looked at the Persian queen and smiled.<p>

"Yes dearest there is", he said and got up. "You could deal with the traitor, pierces his heart on that beautiful and sharp little blade of yours, while I'll deal with Munkustrap."

"Yes love", Griddle said and swung with her sable in the air a few times.

"Dios mio", Alonzo said and dodged it as it was aimed for his head. "Hey watch it! Whoa!" He jumped backwards and Griddle advanced on him swinging. Alonzo kept on jumping and she kept on running.

"Now that's that dealt with", James said and turned to Munk. "Where were we?"

"I was about to kick your butt", Munk growled and they jumped at each other again.

Not far from them Alonzo's back had hit the wall, in other words, he was trapped. Griddlebone jumped him with her blade drawn and Alonzo closed his eyes. He heard a clank as if the blade had hit stone and he opened one eye.

"What the heck?" he was floating in the air all cats, save Munk and James, were staring at him.

"Zo when the hell did you learn how to do that?" Cori yelled.

"It's not me!" Alonzo called back and tried to control his movement.

"It's him", Cand said and dove past him and landed on Griddlebone.

"Who", Alonzo asked and looked around. He saw Macavity aiming a hand at him. "You got to be kidding me!"

"You may be a rude, annoying, loud, irritating and utterly despicable tom", Macavity said. "But I still don't want you dead."

"Aw Macca", Alonzo said grinning. "It almost sounds as if you like me."

"Shut up."

Alonzo was set down among the other cats and Strong and Asparagus hurried over to him.

"Guys it's nothing", Alonzo tried to object as they checked his wound. "Just a small scratch."

"I do not call that small", Asp said, having healer training from his mother. "Misto can you conjure up some bandages?"

"Yes", Misto said and did just that. While Asp and Strong took care of Alonzo the others watched the fight between Cand and Griddlebone and between James and Munk.

"Come on old hag", Cand said and swiftly dodged the sable as if wasn't nothing more than a plastic thing. "You're too slow."

"Stand still and fight!" she screamed angrily.

"Why? I don' wanna look like a Swiss cheese." She swiped at him and he rolled out of the way.

"Stand still!"

"Looks like Griddlebone is having a paw-full", Munk told James while holding the tom in a half nelson.

"As do you", James growled.

"Oh please", a voice said behind them and Munk looked over his shoulder and James underneath Munk's arm. "A kitten could handle you Jimmy."

"Stop calling me Jimmy _Mera_."

"Aw Jimmy don't you like to be called Jimmy", Chi taunted. "You know I only call you Jimmy because I like you."

"That must be the lie of the century!"

"No no that would be if I said I respected you", Chimera said nonchalantly. "Or said I would like you in my organization."

"Or that you want him as a son", Cand yelled dodging the sable nonchalantly.

"That too son thank you very much."

"You are most welcome dad."

"Stop jabbering and start fighting", Griddle yelled at Cand.

"How does it feel Jimmy to be so useless", Chimera said. "I mean you couldn't control your little gang in NY and you can't control your lackeys here… what can you do?"

"Shut up", James growled and Munk let go of him and backed away slowly.

"You even had to use your silly magic to get Griddlebone to love you."

"Shut it."

"Do you pay all queens to have sex with you or just to stop them from laughing."

"SHUT UP!" James threw a lightning at him.

"Now Cand", Macavity yelled and used his powers to redirect the lightning. Cand dodged Griddle's swing and got up, gripping her arm and twirled her around so he could keep her steady. The canal was shaken by the explosion and when Typhon used his powers to get rid of the flames they could see Cand helping a dizzy Griddlebone up and handing her the sable.

"Here you go me lady", Cand said.

"Cand", she asked confused. "You… You!"

She swiped at him again.

"Hey easy my lady don't take this out on me", Cand said ducking. "Well I did jump onto you, but you stepped in between, got you thrown down to all those zombies and got you hypnotized and then brainwashed and then annoyed you a lot and got you hit by lightning."

"Cand", she growled.

"But everything was his fault!" he pointed at the stunned James.

"My fault", James yelled. "How do you-hello." Griddle had marched up to him and glared at him.

"I seem to remember some very 'close' moments with you", she growled. "Very close."

"Well I uh well…"

"I don't like it."

"I-"

James never got the last word out because she beheaded him with one swift move. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"What", she said. "He had evil and disgusting things floating in and out of his eyes." She cleaned her sable and put it away. "Now Maccy I'm heading home for a long, long, _long_ bath. See you later." She walked off.

* * *

><p>"What now", Munk asked. "All those cats are still brainwashed right?"<p>

"I guess so", Chimera said. "But we can fix that." He bent down for the medallion but when he was about to grab it a lightning hit him and he soared back into Munk and they hit the wall.

"What the-" Macavity said and stared in shock.

"Cand what the hell are you doing", Typhon yelled at his nephew. "When did you learn to create lightning?"

"Always been able to", Cand said and aimed his hand for the medallion. "Come here." It flew into his paw and he put it around his neck.

"Cand", Chimera yelled furious. "What are you doing?"

"What Morë told me to", Cand said. "Now if you excuse me." He raised up the medallion and a black light soared up and hit the sky and a veil of black spread wide and far.

"What are you doing", Typhon asked.

"Morë said that the medallion of Bast was not sent to the Shadows to be a hypnotizing weapon", Cand said while he focused on his work. "So I'm breaking the spells of all wrong wielders."

"For how long exactly have it been used wrong?" Chimera asked helping Munk up.

"Since it was given to the Shadows", Cand said calmly. "Lady Bast sent it as a gift after the first Shadow, named just Shadow, saved the life of her incarnation. She sent it to help protect cats not enslave them. It's a miracle worker… not a weapon." The light ended.

"And how come you know how to wield it right then", Tugger asked.

"Because I'm an evil rotten cat but I still have a pure heart… or something like that. According to Morë I'm the only one who can use this thing right."

"Well if you broke the spell now", Munk said. "Can you take that thing off?"

"No."

"No?"

"It's stuck here to the day I die."

"What?" Chimera yelled. "Now that's just utterly brilliant."

"Oh come on pops", Cand teased. "You would've done the same."

"Yes but I'm the Grandmaster."

"So? I'll be after you've ruled."

"Oh you cheeky little…" Chimera sighed. "We'll talk about this later. Shadows help the slaves out of the cars and get them home."

"Yes sir", the Shadows said and slunk away.

"Jellicles, Macavity", Typhon said before hurrying after them. "A pleasure doing business with you."

"As always", Macavity grumbled.

"Hey wait a minute", Strong said and they all looked at him. "If Griddlebone got here… what happened to Bomba, Amz and the kittens?"

"CORI!" they all heard Pouncival scream and he came up to them. "Cori!"

"What", Cori asked. "What is it?"

"You gotta come Cori", the little kitten said taking his arm. "There's something wrong with Amazon… I think…"

"You think", Cori asked when he didn't continue.

"I think she's dying."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC *whistles happily* Don't own the song.<strong>

**Malurina - Don't hurt poor Zo it wasn't his fault :P**

**RedRubyStorm - Good then I'm doing my job ;)**

**HumanGunieapig - Sorry for the delay university has been killing me recently :P**

**Quill of Thoughts - How can it end on an uncertain note? Didn't you read the Strays' epilogue?**


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

"Oh no no no", Bomba muttered as she tried to stop all the blood and help her friend through the pain. "You're gonna be fine Amy. Don't worry."

"My kits Bomba", Amazon cried. "Cori… where's Cori."

Tumblebrutus put the pillow he'd found underneath her head.

"Pounce went to find him", he said. One eye closed because that part of his face was covered with blood.

"Amazon!" they heard Cori scream and all of their friends came towards them.

"Cori", she mumbled weakly and he took her paw in his.

"Sweet EC Tumble!" Plato exclaimed when he saw the kitten. Asp hurried over to him and started to look over his face.

"I'm fine Asp", Tumble said. "It looks worse than it is."

"What happened", Munkustrap asked.

"Griddlebone got loose", Pouncival said. "We guarded her and never took our eyes off of her like you said. Then she just… bam got loose attacked me who held her sable…"

"She punched him in the face", Tumble filled in. "She took the sable swung at Bomba who dodged it, then she swung at me… I dodged to but the tip of her sable cut me above the eyebrow."

"Then Amazon jumped in", Bomba said sadly.

"The bitch kicked me hard in the stomach", Amazon said weakly. "My babies..."

"Honey stay with me", Cori ordered gently.

"Can't", Amazon mumbled. "So tired and so cold."

"Honey stay with me."

"Can't somebody help her!" Bomba screamed in terror.

"Move", a voice said and Cand got through the crowd.

"Cand can you help her", Cori begged.

Cand sunk down beside Amazon and put a paw on her stomach.

"I can always try", he said and grabbed the medallion with the other paw. "This is a miracle-worker after all." The medallion started to glow and the glow traveled up Cand's arm and into his hand and into Amazon. She grabbed his hand and sunk her claws into his arm while she screamed.

"Stop", Cori yelled. "You're hurting her!"

"I'm trying to help her", Cand winced as Amazon clawed at his arm. "And save your kitten."

"What do you mean save the kitten", Pouncival asked.

"That kick hurt the kitten", Alonzo explained to Pouncival. "Blackie over there-"

"My name's Cand patches", the black tom muttered but Alonzo ignored him.

"-is trying to help the kitten to be okay."

"Is it working", Tumble asked trying to get away from his older brother who was pressing a piece of cheet they'd found in a car at his wound.

"I don't know", Cand said. "But please give me some time and look around if someone more needs help."

No one moved.

"Please", Cori said. "It's easier the fewer is here."

Alonzo nodded and grabbed Admetus and Plato's arms and pulled them around.

"Come on guys", he said. "Some of the soldiers might need our help."

"But", Plato tried but he was pulled away. Munk understood that it was better to leave the three alone so the Jellicles all left Amazon, Cori and Cand on their own.

* * *

><p>"Alan", Grey said and grabbed Alonzo's paw. "I have a strange feeling of regret… why am I regretting something?"<p>

"If you think for a bit my friend", he said. "I think you might remember most of it… sorry by the way."

"For what?"

"Going all drill sergeant on you", Alonzo mumbled. "And my name is not Alan Grey."

"Oh… yeah you're right!" the old tom looked at him. "You're Alonzo!"

Alonzo chuckled. "Yeah I thought we established that after we tried to rescue you the first time."

"You did save us that time", Grey said. "We weren't too observant and that's why all this happened."

"Is he dead", asked a kitten. "Is that mean cat dead?"

"Yes", Alonzo said and ruffled the kit's headfur. "You can all go home now."

"Great", a queen said. "I won't stay at this creepy place any longer!" A lot of cats that weren't too bad off left right away. Some others that seemed a bit hurt seemed more hesitant.

"You can stay as long as you want to", Alonzo said smiling and the injured cats started to look for places to stay.

"Hey", Grey called to Skimble. "You ain' that bad for being a house cat."

"What can I say", Skimble said. "Life on a train can be brutal."

"As could the life on a barge."

"Hey", said Asparagus and walked closer. "I know you!"

"Uh", Grey said. "You do?"

"You're Grumbuskin!"

Everyone stared at Grey who chuckled.

"I should've realized Gus' son would recognize me", he said. "But I rather go by Grey now."

"Asp your dad knew Growltiger", Ad asked amazed.

"No, no, no", Asp said. "Only Grumbuskin and Tumblebrutus."

"But I'm Tumblebrutus", Tumble said and Grey looked at him.

"Heh I can see why Gussie named ya that. You look kinda like Tumblebrutus… except for he being brown with a white patch over his right eye."

"Hey wait a minute", Strong said. "How do you know they're Gus' children?"

"Well you can easy see it on that one", he pointed at Asparagus. "And only Gus of all Jellicles knew me and Tumblebrutus. So who else's son can he be?"

Skimble chuckled. "Well how did a comrade of Growltiger end up here?"

"Oh please that old Stray leader was playing ugly, having those oddly colored freaks chasing down every cat they could and when they got him or her… well that cat used that blasted thing of his and you were mind dead."

"'Oddly colored freaks'?" Macavity asked.

"Oh those… what ye call 'em again…" Grey scratched his chin. "One of 'em was white with five red stripes on his back red hind paws, red front paws with red sox, red eyes and a red spot on his forehead. The second one was brown with a brown face, but the rest of the head was black, he also had a brown fluffy tail with a black tip, his stomach was black too and his paws were grey he also had a blue scarf around his neck. The last one was black with his ears colored purple on the inside, his eyes purple as well, purple nose, purple dot on his forehead and a purple scarf."

They stared at him.

"Wait", Munkustrap said while being nursed by a queen. "You mean there are three more of those kidnapping freak running around out there?"

"It appears so", Grey said. "I've not seen them here."

"So that mean they can come here looking for the old 'Stray leader' right", Strong asked.

"Yes", said Alonzo. "And when they realize no one is here they might get angry."

"I wouldn't worry too much about them", they heard Cand say and he walked up to them.

"Cand", Munk said and hurried over. "Is Amazon okay? Did it work?"

"Oh it worked all right", Cand said rubbing his neck. "A little too well maybe."

"Huh?" they said and then they heard a little mewing and saw Amazon and Cori walk over. Amazon cooing and baby talking to a little kitten that looked exactly like her.

"Cand what did you do", Strong asked with a grin.

"Okay just remember that I'm new with this godly power", Cand said holding up his paw. "I was trying to heal the kitten and Amazon at the same time… but it was a bit too effective and well… the kitten was born instead."

"Jenny and Jelly would have your hide for this", Bomba said.

"No they wouldn't", Cori said. "The kitten is healthy as can be and her mother feels perfectly fine." He looked at Amazon who wasn't paying attention at all. "That's what she would say if she could change her attention."

"I hear you darling", she said. "But you're not as important as my baby."

Everyone laughed at that and Cori rolled his eyes. They watched the new motehr for a bit then Strong walked up to Bomba and put his arm around her.

"Do you want one of those", he asked.

"Only if it is yours", she said kissing him.

"Hey not in front of the kits", Ad and Alonzo said at the same time. Ad covered Pouncival's eyes, Asp covered Tumble's and Alonzo covered Misto and Quaxo's.

"Knock that off", the four 'kittens' said at the same time.

"Hey why don't we have to worry about those guys anymore", Grey asked wanting to change the subject.

"Trust me you don't have too", Cand answered. "The Black Shadows can handle them… speaking of which I must head back to base… being a lonely shadow at nighttime is not as fun as it sounds. Well catch ya later!"

"Wait", Munk said but the black cat was already gone. "Oh great now what?"

"We", Misto said grabbing his adoptive-father's arm. "Are going home!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself", Alonzo stated.

* * *

><p>Exotica and Tantomile was watching their kittens and worrying for their friends and mates. As was the entire yard.<p>

"This is killing me", said Demeter worriedly. "We have no idea of knowing if they are okay or not."

"Don't worry", Bella said. "They will be just fine I'm sure of it."

"I'm sure too", Tantomile said watching her sleeping kittens.

"How", asked Jemima and looked up at her.

"Because I love my mate and I know he loves me back", Tantomile said and smiled. "Therefore he will come back to me because he wouldn't want me hurt."

"I feel the same about my mate", Exotica said.

"Ha", Cassandra said. "I don't believe it!"

"What?"

"Come on your mate attacked our protector, his best friend, kissed another queen and threatened to kill us. Frankly my dear I wouldn't take him back."

"Well frankly my _dear_ I don't care about what you think." Exie said and Cassandra huffed angrily.

"Cassandra", Jenny scolded. "Alonzo didn't do any of that by choice. He was forced to by that wretched imposter."

"Are you sure", Victoria asked. "Maybe he's just a power hungry tom… like Macavity."

"You Snowy listen way too much on Tugger and Witchandra over there", Tantomile growled. "Alonzo is _not_ that kind of tom. He couldn't understand we wanted him as a leader."

"Maybe he was playing", Cassandra said ignoring the witch addition to her name. "To fool us."

"If he had", Demeter said. "He would've tried to knock Munkus down a notch in the hierocracy. Which Alonzo has not tried to do and never will."

"Alonzo is happy with being second in command", Electra said. "But he is kinda still the Stray leader."

"Oh", the others asked.

"Well at least at winter… right?"

"Right you are", Tantomile said.

"Are you sure they'll get back", Etcetera asked again.

"Yes", Tantomile smiled gently. "I know he will."

"Can you explain how?"

"Well", said Tantomile picking up little Sirius and started to sing.

**_Where do I begin?  
><em>**_**To tell the story of how great a love can be  
><strong>__**The sweet love story that is older than the sea  
><strong>__**The simple truth about the love he brings to me  
><strong>__**Where do I start? **_– Etcetera, Jemima and Electra had big shiny eyes. The queens, save Cassie, were smiling too. Tantomile lifted Sirius so she could look at his sleeping face and nuzzle his cheek.

**_Like a summer rain  
><em>****_That cools the pavement with a patent leather shine  
><em>****_He came into my life and made the living fine  
><em>****_And gave a meaning to this empty world of mine  
><em>****_He fills my heart  
><em>****_  
>He fills my heart with very special things<br>_****_With angels' songs, with wild imaginings  
><em>****_He fills my soul with so much love  
><em>****_That anywhere I go, I'm never lonely  
><em>****_With him along, who could be lonely  
><em>****_I reach for his hand, it's always there_**

**_How long does it last?  
><em>****_Can love be measured by the hours in a day?  
><em>****_I have no answers now, but this much I can say  
><em>****_I'm going to need him till the stars all burn away  
><em>****_And he'll be there_**

**_He fills my heart with very special things  
><em>****_With angels' songs, with wild imaginings  
><em>****_He fills my soul with so much love  
><em>****_That anywhere I go, I'm never lonely  
><em>****_With him along, who could be lonely  
><em>****_I reach for his hand, it's always there_**

******_How long does it last?  
><em>****_Can love be measured by the hours in a day?  
><em>****_I have no answers now, but this much I can say  
><em>****_I'm going to need him till the stars all burn away  
><em>****_And he'll be there_**

"Yay", Jemima cheered and bounced up and down. "That's so cute I wanna feel like that!"

"You will honey", her mother said. "One day."

The queens smiled as the three youngest kittens started to plot future tomfriends together. Jelly sighed though.

"Oh I hope they're alright", she said.

"Mum Asp and Tumble can handle themselves", Etcetera said looking up.

"Your oldest brother I know can do that but your other one-"

"Hey don't doubt me", a voice said and they saw Tumble and Pouncival hurry up to them.

"Tumble", Etcetera shrieked happily and jumped down on him to hug him. She threw her arms around him and Jelly joined into the hug and Jenny, Demeter, Electra and Jemima hugged Pouncival.

"Honey are you okay", Jenny asked.

"Just a few bruises mum", Pouncival said. "Tumble's worth of, just look at his fur."

"Hey!" Tumble said but too late his mum and sister noticed all the dried blood.

"Tumble", Etcy exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I got a cut above my eyebrow", Tumble said. "And head wounds always bleed a lot."

"That they do", her mother said. "But-"

"He is absolutely fine mother", Asparagus interrupted as he and the rest of the cats arrived. "We all are, some even better actually."

There was a lot of hugging and kissing from that moment on. Exie couldn't keep back her tears when her eyes landed on her mate. She put her kittens down in the  
>basket Jenny had brought out and ran over to him and flew into his arms. Alonzo spun her around in a wide circle kissing her at the same time. Most of the<br>Jellicles were watching them happily and Exie laughed when he put her down and hugged him.

"OH!" Tantomile exclaimed when she saw Amazon's kitten. "How… when… what?"

Everyone's attention turned to the new parents and Munkustrap decided to tell the entire story… since it was needed. When he was done Exie and Alonzo left with their kittens and to just be together, Jenny, Jelly and the other queens started to tend to the injured cats and everything was fine for the Jellicles… at last.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

The Jellicle moon was shining bright over the Jellicle ball and the Jellicle leader Munkustrap was watching his tribe dance and enjoy the night. It had been many years since the battle against James and from the old Jellicle tribe only he and Alonzo were still alive. Although, as all Jellicle leaders, Munkustrap didn't age very quickly so he didn't look that old. His best friend however… well he was old but he somehow still hung in there. His children were all grown up and had their own children and one even had grandchildren.

"So who more is going to be nominated next", Munk asked looking at his friend.

"Well as far as I know it's-" Alonzo began.

"Come on dad", Jasmine said as she and Orion gently helped him stand.

"Lonz", Munk asked confused as his friend was pulled away from him. Jasmine and Orion helped the old black and white tom sit down on a tin can and then sat by him, Ramses and Ariel joined them. Jasmine nuzzled her father gently and then turned to the tribe that was looking at them. Their children and Orion's grandchildren sat pretty close to them too. Jasmine started to sing:

**_Zo was the leader of the yard next door  
><em>**_**His name, as I ought to have told you before  
><strong>__**Is really Alonzo, but that's such a fuss to pronounce  
><strong>__**That we usually call him just Zo **_– That's when Orion took over the singing.

_**Orion: His coat's black and white, he has scars on his face  
><strong>__**And his eyes tells of stories from another time and place  
><strong>__**Yet he was in his youth quite the strongest of cats  
><strong>__**But is now just a threat to blouses or hat **_– Alonzo grumbled something that sounded like: "We'll see about that."

**_Ariel: For he isn't the tom that he was in his prime  
><em>****_When he helped all the cats, everywhere every time  
><em>****_And whenever he joined his kits in a play fight  
><em>****_Which took place with a mood that was merry and bright_**

**_Ramses: He loved to lecture them, if someone else wouldn't  
><em>****_With anecdotes and what you do and what you shouldn't  
><em>****_For he once was trouble of the highest degrees  
><em>****_He has fought with Macavity, he's messed with 'grownies'_**

**_All: And he likes to relate his success with his love  
><em>****_Who he referred to as: my sweet little dove  
><em>****_But his greatest creation as he loves to share  
><em>****_Was his tribe the Strays the fighters who care _**– "I can't believe this", Munk mumbled as she sang. "He just… can't leave me now. Not after all these years…" Alonzo was nudged by his sons and while rolling his eyes he got up and started to sing:

**_ZO: I have fought in my life every possible foe  
><em>****_And yet there was more in the world for a tom to do  
><em>****_I would fight them all, if only I could've  
><em>****_And I knew that if I could it's _****_something I would've_**

******_I knew how to fight with my teeth and my tail  
><em>****_With my friends beside me, I never did fail  
><em>****_I had a way that could comfort the saddest of hearts  
><em>****_Whenever it was needed, and in different parts_**

**_I had friends by my side, that made me full of pride  
><em>****_We helped each other and our ally tribe  
><em>****_In the summer season, we never fell flat  
><em>****_And we once made a dog afraid of a cat  
><em>****_But our greatest creation as history will share  
><em>****_Was our tribe the Strays the fighters who care _**– Jasmine giggled and then took up the song again.

**_Jasmine: Then, if someone would flash him a happy look  
><em>****_He will tell how once knew a dog that took-  
><em>****_-to save all the cats when Zo just honked a horn  
><em>****_And this was at the place where Zo was born_**

**_ZO: And I say now that place, was perfect for cats  
><em>****_For it had shelters, cars to live in and rats  
><em>****_You would never starve or feel the coldness of ice  
><em>****_And if you were hungry there was crawling with mice_**

**_Orion: And he says as he gets a dreamy look on his face:_**

**_ZO: Oh how I miss that very nice place  
><em>****_This yard is my home and that's all very well  
><em>****_But there's nothing to equal from what I can tell  
><em>****_That place of mystery where we made history  
><em>****_As the tribe the Strays the fighters who care_**

**_We crushed the plans of none other than Macavity  
><em>****_To rescue a queen from his claws of depravity  
><em>****_And I think that we could much better than most  
><em>****_Produce blood curdling noises to scare away the ghost  
><em>****_  
>This yard and families are all very well<br>_****_But there's nothing to equal, from what I hear tell  
><em>****_That place of mystery where we made history  
><em>****_As the tribe the Strays the fighters who care…_**

His children hugged him and Alonzo slowly, after refusing their help, went back to Munkustrap.

"No", Munkustrap said.

"Munkus."

"No, you can't leave me now Alonzo", Munk almost begged, luckily for him no one in the tribe was looking their way. They were too occupied watching one of the cats perform his honoring to Skimbleshanks with the rest of the tribe's younger cats.

"Munkus", Alonzo said. "If you don't let me leave now I will leave you soon anyway. I can feel my life slipping away… and I want to be with my Ica again."

"But… your children…"

"They are just fine as are you. You are still youngish and can find a new love. **_Old Munkustrap has lived a long life… Old Munkustrap has buried nine wives and more I am tempted to say ninety-nine._**"

"Oh shut up", Munk said. "But… without you… there won't be anyone that can help me talk about the 'Stray Leader', Macavity and the Shadows."

"What about me", a voice said and they turned around in shock.

"Cand", they exclaimed when they saw him.

"Hello", Cand said bowing, medallion still around his neck.

"You look… just the same", Munk said and the black tom smiled.

"I do", he said. "I'm not aging... at all, I'm kinda of immortal, not affected by the changing of time."

"How are the Shadows doing", Alonzo asked.

"Oh just fine, we stopped doing Macavity's dirty work not long after the James incident. Dad got the organization to thrive and expand. We are continental now too."

"How continental", Munkustrap asked.

"Let's see", Cand started to count on his fingers. "France, Portugal, Belgium… uhm advancing towards Norway and Greece oh and Italy."

"You've been busy…" Alonzo grumbled.

"Well you haven't slacked either."

"How is your father", Munk asked. "And Typhon."

"Dead now", Cand said. "Father went to Morë one day and didn't came back. Typhon was already dead… he died in an accident on Ireland after saving our members there from a pack of dogs. It took all his powers to kill them and when he ran out of powers… well his body just shut down. Anyway father went to Morë and never came back. Morë sent for me and told me to lead now. I still don't know what happened to my father. No one ever knows what happens to the Shadow Grandmasters. They go to Morë and never comes back."

"Morë", Munk snorted. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes."

"I just remembered something", Alonzo said. "Those three cats Grey talked about, and you told us to not worry about… they never bothered anyone again right?"

"They didn't", Cand said. "Only one is still around."

"Really", Munkustrap asked. "Who?"

Cand only blinked. "I gotta go, I will drop by again someday. I have a business to run. Bye!" With that he melted into the shadows and was gone.

"He never answered my question", Munk mumbled.

"He did", Alonzo said. "Think of it, three cats, only one is still alive and Cand could guarantee we wouldn't be bothered by them again."

"Oh no", Munk groaned. "Those three… again!"

"I guess so."

"Okay Alonzo", Munk said and turned to his friend. "If nothing drastic happens… I know who I will send."

"Thank you Munk."

"I didn't say who it was."

"You don't need to my friend. I can see it in your eyes."

They smiled and watched their tribe celebrate the Jellicle moon and they knew a bright future was heading their way.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Thank you for reading! Hope to see you all again in another story. any requests? Just write me 'kay? I don't own the song!<strong>

**Malurina - I don't think there is going to be a story about that.**

**RedRubyStorm - It is, it said so in the application for the job and I love it because cliffies give the funniest reviews :D**

**HumanGunieapig - I cheered for her too... kinda.**

**Quill of Thoughts - Well he has already killed him one time right?**


End file.
